The Wedding
by rockhotch31
Summary: Mr. & Mrs. Thomas Graystone and Mr. Aaron Hotchner cordially invite you to the wedding of their children Caleigh Elizabeth and Zachary Aaron... YUP! It's here! This is my on-going series of my OC that is Aaron and Haley's oldest son. With all the usual suspects that is the BAU family. Most importantly, Uncle Dave.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yupppppppppp! When I started to notice where I was with how many stories I've posted, I laid out my writing plan for the year.** _ **Gone Fishing**_ **(sorry for the** _ **Uncle Dave's Cabin**_ **rehash) was a filler.** _ **The Call**_ **was my planned #98 to lead up to this one.**

 **I've envisioned this wedding for over a year. That includes searching YouTube for the perfect music. And being the** _ **totally**_ **anal retentive peep I am, designing the wedding service program. I was PageMaker guru in a former life. I got to revisit my past; and totally loved it. I just wish there was a way to connect it to this story. Sadly, FF doesn't allow that.**

 **Like always, this is a completely written story. *giggles* It has been for weeks; and which I've tweaked for multiple days. You will get a chapter a day unless the FF gremlins suddenly re-appear.**

 **I hate to do it but I have to. All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios. You know - the group that screwed TG over.**

 **That said y'all are going to have to bear with me. I've got to get Zach and Caleigh caught up into the timeline of the story from** _ **The Call**_ **in the first couple of chapters. Like Tina Turner sang in a wonderful song, "I'm gonna start this out slow and easy." The Big Wheel is turning. And then it will bust out like Tina's** _ **Proud Mary**_ **. You will get play by play details of the entire wedding. Ooooppps – baseball reference again. :D But please, play along and let me get there. I will not disappoint you.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Caleigh smiled at Lexie rising up to her feet from her deep sleep, sitting beneath Caleigh's feet. She was at the dining room table, chatting with a few friends on Twitter on her laptop. She shook her head and marveled at how Lexie could pick up the sound of Zach's truck coming down the street. And then shook her head and smiled. _She's Mudgie's granddaughter_ she thought. _Of course she will_. "Is dad coming home," she smiled with a question at the ever growing pup, taking a quick stretch, wagging her tail. Lexie largely barked and raced to the entry door from the garage as Zach opened the garage door for his side of the spacious garage of their home.

Pulling the truck in, Zach shut it off and leaned back into the seat. _I made it_ he thought, putting his head into the rest at top of the seat. _But I'm finally done_. The incredible pace of being on a major league baseball team and the learning curve he went through had taken a bit of a toll on him. While he was very proud of what he accomplished, getting there had worn him down more than he admitted to anyone. He was totally ready for the off season.

Still relaxing, he heard Lexie's large bark at the door and smiled. He got out of his truck and headed to it. Opening it, he smiled at Lexie who deeply wagged her tail at him with a bark. Caleigh smiled. As usual, Zach sat down on the bottom step going to the upper level of the two storied home and gave her a large dose of his love. Lexie barked at him and headed towards the dining room. After a few steps, she stopped and looked at him, wagging her tail. "Got it girl," Zach smiled. "Mom next." Lexie barked and raced into the kitchen nook.

Caleigh looked at Zach as he came into the room. Zach smiled, put his finger to his mouth and pointed out the patio door of the nook. "Our mourning dove couple is here," he smiled. Lexie bolted to the patio door. The remote location of the lot of the kid's new Georgia home was next to some woods and marshland. When they moved in, Caleigh had Zach put up two birdfeeders in the fenced in backyard. She loved watching them while making her applications online to Master Degree programs. The backyard now featured a birdbath that Caleigh kept filled which attracted more birds, including the couple every evening just before dusk.

Caleigh smiled, looking at Zach. "I smell some beer on you."

Zach smiled. "I had two with the team in clubhouse. We're finally done; and made some statements for next season." The Braves final game of the season was a three fifteen late afternoon start against the Detroit Tigers.

Caleigh smiled. "You're allowed."

"But I'm starving babe."

Caleigh's cell pinged. She picked it up and looked at it. "Pizza Hut delivery will be here is ten minutes," she smiled.

"That works babe," Zach smiled, kissing her. He pulled the beer he had in his cargo shorts pocket out he had grabbed from the old beer fridge in the garage by the door and opened the cupboard above the kitchen fridge to pull out a cooler cup. Caleigh eyed him.

Zach put it in the cooler cup, cracked the can open and sat down at the table next to her. "Really," Caleigh asked.

Zach nodded his head. "I knew this major league call up would involve a lot of work. I just didn't realize how much. A month later and I'm totally exhausted with trying to get my learning curve up," he yawned, taking a drink. He looked at Caleigh that eyed him. "Relax babe," he smiled. "I'm getting it. I can handle a full season next year. I earned the respect of the entire pitching staff. That is huge in my world," he smiled. "I get to celebrate that."

Caleigh smiled and rubbed his arm. "And had a batting average of .379," she said, proudly smiling at him. Zach smiled back at her.

The front doorbell rang. Lexie ran to door and gave a large bark. Zach put his beer on the table and got out of his chair, heading towards the door.

"Zach, I paid for the delivery online," Caleigh said. "The delivery person just needs a tip."

"Got it babe," Zach smiled, opening the door. Lexie loudly barked at the young kid standing at the door. "Lex sit," Zach commanded. Lexie promptly sat at his feet. Zach smiled at the driver opening the door and took the pizza box, handing the kid a tip.

The kid looked at him. "Thank you sir," he smiled at the ten dollar tip and took off running to his car. Lexie rose up. Zach quickly shut the door, using his foot from letting Lexie escape out the door.

"Come on girl," he smiled, heading to the nook. Lexie followed. Zach put the box on the table, reached into a cupboard to pull out two paper plates and handed one to Caleigh. She smiled and pulled out two pieces of the pizza. Zach grabbed some napkins and joined her, grabbing three pieces. He polished off his beer and then poured himself a glass of milk. He looked at Caleigh that nodded, pulled a second glass out of the cupboard and another glass for her.

Swallowing a bite, Caleigh looked at Zach as he set the glasses down. "So what's the plan this week?" Lexi moved to her food bowl to loudly crunch the rest of her dinner down.

"Cal?"

Caleigh looked at him. "I love you. I love our home we have. _Here._ But I want to go home _home_ ," she said, emphasizing the last word. "Plus there's sorta a big date that is starting to loom larger and larger in our future. We need to get home and finalize all that."

Zach smiled at her. "I know babe. I feel the same way. The DC area will always be home for me as well. Our families are there."

"And we've got a second house with no furniture what will be that home," Caleigh said. She smiled. "Thanks to JJ and Will." A house at the end of the cul-de-sac by the LaMontague's in the same development where they lived with Aaron and Beth had come on the market. It featured two large lots on either side. They gave Rossi the heads up. The young couple quickly swooped in and bought their home in the DC area.

Caleigh eyed Zach. "I get that home will only be four months a year. But for me, it will always be home."

Zach smiled. "Me too."

"But it needs some work."

Zach looked at her, shoving in another piece of pizza. "I get it babe," he smiled. "We need to raid another furniture store. And all the things we get from our wedding registry will furnish that home." He looked at her. "Are you really ready to live off paper plates, using plastic silverware until we get married?"

Caleigh nodded. "Only if you help me paint the dining room," she smiled. Zach smiled at her. "Zach, I want to go home."

Zach smiled again. "So do I. I talked with Uncle Dave. We can bunk in with him until we get it furnished."

Caleigh smiled. "I talked to Beth. We're on the futon in your former den until we get our home set up." Zach looked at her. "And yes, I'll live with that Zach." She smiled at him, rubbing his shoulder. "I know how much that means to you. And honestly, mom and dad offered as well. I'm just more comfortable there with us sleeping together." Zach looked at her. "Religious guilt." Zach laughed. "I just want us to be able to spend the holiday months with our families. You know – Thanksgiving, Christmas…..," Caleigh said.

Zach smiled, kissing her. "Full buy-in babe. Plus, I don't think Munchkin, the family cat and Lex would get along." Caleigh laughed, shaking her head. He pulled her closer. "And I keep my promise we once talked about." Caleigh looked at him. Zach beamed. "Our home in DC will have the white lights that outline the frame of the house for Christmas." Caleigh smiled and kissed him.

She then deeply looked at him. "So when are we heading home?"

Zach shook his head. "The team meets tomorrow at eleven to clean out our lockers and meet the press at noon. Beyond that…" he looked at Caleigh. "I'd love to have two days just to us. And get some sleep," he smiled. "But I'm hearing you want to get home….."

Caleigh shook her head and smiled. "I'm just looking at a big date in our future. I'm starting to stress a bit about that."

Zach smiled. "I get that babe."

"And I get you need some downtime," Caleigh smiled back at him. "But I've already started to get rid of things in the fridge."

Zach smiled. "So it's slim pickings and a lot of take out?" Caleigh nodded with a smile. "And garbage pick-up is on Thursday correct?" Caleigh nodded again. "I want to get the bins in the garage before we leave. As soon as that's done, we'll head out."

"Zach, they don't come until early afternoon."

"Perfect," Zach smiled. "I don't want to make that bust butt nine hour trip in one day; especially with Lexie."

Caleigh slyly smiled at him. "Remember the hotel we all stayed at in Gastonia, south of Charlotte?" Zach nodded. "They'll allow pets with a fifty dollar deposit."

Zach smiled and pointed at Caleigh's laptop on the table. "Make the reservation," he smiled. Caleigh quickly typed. He looked into the unfurnished formal dining room. "What happened to Lexie's kennel?"

Caleigh smiled. "I sold it on e-Bay." Zach looked at her. "Zach, I've got her pretty much trained." Zach eyed her. "Oh trust me I still have to Lexie proof the house before I leave anywhere, shutting all the doors to the rooms." Caleigh looked at him with a smile. "But one time, I had to run and forgot. I came home to her sleeping on our bed," she largely beamed. "Since then, I've been trusting her more and more. Other than the one toilet paper incident I told you about when she was still young…."

"The little shit," Zach smiled.

"And she got put in the kennel for three hours. But Zach – that's it. I used the kennel as her punishment. And that's not right either. The little shit is growing up, understands the rules and doesn't need it anymore."

Zach shook his head with a smile. "I'm in babe." Zach looked at Lexie. "Good girl," he smiled. Lexie happily barked back, wagging her tail.

-00CM00-

After a season ending visit to Rose's Cafe Thursday morning, Caleigh and Zach returned home. Lexie met them at the garage door, wagging her tail. The two of them inspected the home and smiled at her. "You're my girl," Caleigh smiled, giving her loves.

"Who's my big girl," Zach smiled, rubbing her down and playing with her.

"Zach," Caleigh questioned.

"Babe, I'm going to get her worn out so we can pack. And then wear her out again before we leave so she'll sleep in the truck."

"So I'm driving alone?"

Zach smiled. "I know you don't like your Equinox. You're used to a smaller car but still like sitting up higher. Chevrolet, following GMC's lead, has a smaller version of the Equinox called Trax." He smiled. "There's one waiting for you in the garage at home. Beth dropped dad off at his friend's dealership. They've got the garage openers to the house waiting for us."

Caleigh looked at him. "Really?" Zach smiled.

"I know you drove one when your car needed some service." Zach smiled at her. "You might have sent me a text while we were in New York, playing the Mets how much you loved it."

Caleigh threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

Zach kissed the side of her head. "I love you." Caleigh pulled back and looked at him. "And you'll have a Trax waiting for you in the garage when we come back down here." Caleigh gave him a questioned look. Zach smiled. "Andy is buying a Trax for Victoria and we're going to trade vehicles. They're staying here year round and Victoria likes your car. The last thing we do before leaving is drop off a garage door opener at their house. Other than me shutting off the water value to the house." They heard the truck come and empty the garbage bin.

Caleigh looked at Zach and smiled. "I think I should marry you."

Zach kissed her. "That's on the agenda; remember babe?"

"Don't remind me," Caleigh said. "I've had two none stressed filled days."

They went upstairs to their bedroom to continue packing. Caleigh looked at Zach, packing lightly. "Zach?"

He smiled at her. "It's going to be winter soon back home. The only shorts, t-shirts and polos I need are for our honeymoon. And if you remember, I left all of my long sleeved polo shirts in my closet at dad's place along with most of my jeans."

"All two pairs," Caleigh smiled. "All my winter stuff is still at mom and dads."

Zach smiled, pulling out his swimsuit. "That hotel has a pool." Caleigh looked at him as the truck pulled up to the bottom of their driveway, dumping the recycle bin. She stuffed her swimsuit into the overnight bag they packed and looked at the three large suitcases and smiled at him.

"Let's go home," she smiled.

###

 **A/N: Sorry, had a Dorothy Gale/Garcia moment. But there is really no place like home. And I always envisioned from the start Zach and Caleigh would live in the DC area during the off season. They are both too close to their families to not do it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With checkout time at noon at the hotel, the couple slept in a bit after Zach took Lexie for a walk to get in her morning dump. They had enjoyed the pool the evening before and came back to their room to find Lexie soundly sleeping on their king size bed.

The area was still experiencing a heat wave so Zach and Caleigh quickly showered around ten, went to the Perkins down the road for brunch and then went back to check out of the hotel so Lexie could stay in their air conditioned room. She was sleeping on the bed again.

Zach looked at Caleigh. "That's not becoming a habit."

Caleigh looked at him. "When you're gone, she'll sleep downstairs at night on her bed. But after I let her out and she eats her breakfast, she sneaks up and sleeps with me if I'm still in bed."

"Cal, we talked about….."

"And Zach, I talked to Uncle Dave. Even Mudg does it with him." Zach just shook his head, grabbing their bag as Caleigh got Lexie into her shoulder harness and attached the lead. "Let's be like shepherds," she smiled.

"And get the flock out of here," Zach smiled. "I'm ready to get home."

Four and a half hours later, Zach pulled the truck into the driveway of Aaron and Beth's home and hit the garage door opener he still had on his overhead sun visor. Caleigh looked at him. He smiled at her. "Dad is a profiler remember?"

Caleigh smiled. "Or maybe he just knows his son."

He looked at the truck clock as he pulled in. "And we beat Jack home."

Caleigh rubbed his arm as Zach shut the truck off and lowered the door. "Don't be disappointed if he wants to spend more time with Lex than you."

Zach smiled at her. "And I'm a profiler's son. But he doesn't know we're staying here," he evilly grinned.

"Your dad and Beth never told him?"

"Nope," Zach smiled, opening his door.

Walking into the kitchen, they saw a huge note taped to the cupboard and two pounds of hamburger thawing in the sink. Underneath the cupboard was the basket Zach always put his truck keys in. _Jack wants hamburgers on the grill for dinner._ _Check your bedroom_ it read. Zach, carrying two suitcases looked at Caleigh, tossing his keys into the basket like usual. She followed him down the steps to his liar, pulling a third one and Lexie's bed. Lexie followed them.

Zach's den looked the same. Caleigh put the bed down in there and looked at Lexie. "That's your spot." Lexie barked her approval with a tail wag. They headed into the bedroom and looked in to see a bed and a dresser, with Zach's old nightstand at one side of the bed. It held a new alarm clock.

Caleigh smiled and rubbed his arm. "I think they want us here."

Zach smiled. "Or an extra bedroom for Sean and Kim with Merrill and Sela coming for the wedding."

"Merrill and Sela are staying with Uncle Dave," Caleigh smiled. Zach looked at her. "Sela and I talk on Facebook."

Zach shook his head and looked at the clock. Caleigh looked at him. Zach nodded at the clock. "Jack gets home around three twenty." The clock read three nineteen.

With Jack now in sixth grade, Aaron and Beth had expanded his responsibility around the home. Getting off the bus with his own key, he walked into an empty home. Beth didn't get home until around five. And Jack knew the number one rule – homework first. Beth even trusted him enough to put a dish she had made the night before for dinner in the oven, teaching Jack how to set the oven.

A minute later, Zach heard Jack put the key in the door. Caleigh had Lexie shut down. Jack entered, and shut down the alarm while shutting the door. Zach listened closely as Jack re-bolted the door and turned the alarm back on. Zach smiled at Caleigh who held Lexie by her collar. He winked. "Let her loose," he whispered.

"Go girl," Caleigh whispered, letting her go.

Lexie deeply barked at the perceived intruder and bolted up the steps. "Lexie!" Caleigh and Zach smiled at each other and followed Lexie's path. They walked upstairs to Jack lying on the entryway floor, giggling hysterically with the kisses he was getting from Lex. Caleigh pulled out her cell and videoed it.

Jack looked up. "Zach! You're home!" He bolted off the floor into Zach's arms. Zach pulled him up and held him close. Caleigh swung her phone to that reunion.

"Missed you bro," Zach said, hugging him.

"I missed you too," Jack said with his arms tightly wrapped around Zach's neck. Lexie happily barked at the reunion of the brothers with Caleigh rubbing her head with a large smile.

Zach put Jack on his feet and nodded towards Caleigh. "Zach, you don't have to tell me that."'

Caleigh looked at him. "Hang on a sec Jack." She hit a button on her phone and smiled at him. "Reunion video sent to dad, Beth and Uncle Dave. Now," she smiled. Jack powered into her for a hug. Zach rubbed his head as he hugged Caleigh.

He pulled back and looked at the two of them. "Can I play with Lexie outside?"

Zach looked at him. "What's the get home from school rule around here?"

"Welcome home bro," Jack sarcastically said.

"Yeah bro, dad, Beth and I compare notes. Do you want to do it now or Sunday afternoon and not watch football?"

Jack frowned. "Yeah, you three really do."

Zach smiled. "But Lex needs to run a bit. You get her in her shoulder harness while I get the yard tether planted."

"Zach?"

Caleigh smiled. "She's a lab and likes to chase birds and squirrels. Remember what we heard when we got her? She'll try to still bolt on me sometimes."

"OK Cal," Jack smiled.

Ten minutes later, Zach was getting the Weber out from the back door of the garage. Lexie was tethered to the ground post Zach had put in just off the patio concrete. It had a fifty foot lead that allowed her to chase her tennis ball that Jack softly threw around. Zach smiled at them as he got the charcoal ready.

Zach went into the house and went up to the kitchen. Caleigh was looking at a text, moving to the potato bin Beth had in the kitchen. Zach smiled. "Let me guess." Caleigh looked at him. "They'll be six of us for dinner."

Caleigh smiled. "I'll chase in the squirt; you go over and get Mudg. They're all on their way home. I'll make the picnic fries. You can make the burger patties when you get home. Beth is stopping to pick up a large can of baked beans."

"What about your family?"

"Its football night," she said.

"I think we need to go to a football game tonight," he smiled.

Caleigh kissed him. "Thank you."

-00CM00-

A week later, Will looked out he and JJ's bedroom window, pulling off his t-shirt. He smiled at JJ, already in bed. "I think the kids are settled in," he drawled.

"Will," JJ asked.

"The lights just went out in their home," he smiled.

###

 **A/N: I know; I know! I warned you. Please give me a chance. "Focus on the journey; not the destination. Joy is not found in finishing an activity but doing it." Greg Anderson**

 **Yeah right – like that's going to help. *shrugs* :D :D**

 **Thank you for all of the alerts and reviews! Or for just reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: One more item to get out of the way before we get the happy couple.**

 **And hello to pmp1208. Sorry I missed you last night. Your favorite alert and me posting Chapter 2 were minutes apart. Thanks again for the support my friend. :D**

Chapter 3

The Friday before Halloween, Zach and Caleigh were sitting at the dining room table, each of them working on their respective laptops. The day after they moved in, Kevin had dropped by and got the home set for Wi-Fi. It took him fifteen minutes.

Zach was working on applying for his Civil Engineering Certification. Caleigh was finishing the final stages of getting accepted into Georgetown University's online Master's program for Education. Zach was also secretly applying for his acceptance to Georgetown to get his own Master's in his field of study.

Caleigh's cell rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. "It's Anne Cushing," Caleigh said.

Zach shook his head. "Remind me; probably again," he smiled.

"Our wedding photographer," Caleigh said, picking up her phone.

"Right," Zach answered. Caleigh gave him a look and answered the call. She listened. And the more she did, the more Zach saw her body tense up.

"Anne, I appreciate all your efforts, and I understand the family emergency but you promised," Caleigh said, tensing more. _This is not good_ Zach thought. "And what about our three hundred dollar deposit to you?" Caleigh listened more. Zach saw the tears forming. "This really hurts Anne. I so wanted you to do our wedding." She listened a bit more. "Good bye." She ended the call and put her cell on the table, brushing away tears.

"Babe?"

"Anne can't take the pictures for our wedding. Her dad, now living in New York City is having his hip replaced that Friday. She has to be there for him." Caleigh wiped another tear.

"What about our deposit Cal?"

Caleigh shook her head. "We didn't lose it; she found a photographer friend of hers that will take our pictures and transferred the deposit to her and she'll do it for the same price. And for bailing on us, Anne got us a discount to video our wedding for five hundred dollars more."

"Didn't Anne want fifteen hundred from us to do that and we said no?" Caleigh nodded, wiping more tears. "Does Anne trust this photographer?"

"Yes, and she sent me an email with a link to Lauren's" she snidely said, "website."

"Have you checked it out?"

"Zach, you don't get it! Anne's dad took my folks wedding pictures! I trust her! And wanted _her_ to do ours."

"Cal, I get the tie-in. And I'm sorry babe. But it's not like we're having to find another person last minute."

"You mean me," Caleigh snapped back.

Zach got out of his chair and looked at her. "I'm taking Lexie for a walk." He grabbed his cell off the table.

"That's right; walk away and leave it all to me."

Zach looked at her. "No babe," he softly said. "I'm walking away before this escalates and we both say things we'll regret." Zach whistled for Lexie. "Let's go for a walk Lex!" She raced to him wagging her tail and followed him to the garage entry way. He pulled his Braves hooded sweatshirt off the coat hooks on the wall and hastily threw it on. He quickly got Lex into her shoulder harness, grabbed her tether and hooked her up. He moved to the front door.

"You're really going to walk out," Caleigh angrily asked.

Zach looked at her. "Yes I am. Because I love you and I don't want to say something to hurt you." He headed out the front door opening it and let Lex out, letting the tether loose. "But maybe you should check a website," he said over his shoulder. He walked out and shut the door to see Jack coming up the driveway.

"Bro," Jack asked. With Zach and Caleigh living near his home, a couple days a week Jack would get off the school bus with Henry and go to their home.

"Come on Bro," Zach smiled at Jack wearing his school backpack, turning his shoulder. "Lex and I will walk you home and I'll help you with your homework."

"Zach? What about Caleigh?"

Zach shook his head, handing Jack Lexie's lead. "She needs some downtime from wedding stress." Jack gave him the Hotchner glare, stopping in his tracks. "You don't want to see that bro, and neither do I. Let's go," Zach nodded towards Jack's home.

They walked up the street together in silence. When they got to the intersection of another street that went into the development near Aaron and Beth's house, they paused to let a car pass. Jack had Lexie closely tethered and looked at Zach. "You two are still going to get married aren't you?"

Zach smiled. "Yes Jack, we are," rubbing his shoulder. They crossed the street. "But the closer the wedding is getting, the more Caleigh is getting stressed. And my laid back, albeit rational Hotchner approach to things doesn't help that sometimes."

Jack thought for a second. "You two had an argument," he said, looking at his brother.

"No Jack," Zach smiled. "I walked away before it came to that. Remember that someday," he said, rubbing Jack's shoulder.

"Why am I not looking forward to those days," Jack asked. Zach laughed and pushed his head. Jack laughed with him as they went up the sidewalk and Jack pulled out his house key.

They went into the house with Jack letting Lexie go. He put the tether down on the bench by the door, took off his bookbag, handing it to Zach and hung up his fall coat as Zach did the same with his sweatshirt. "Lunch counter," Zach pointed, still holding his bookbag.

"Do I get a snack," Jack asked, taking his bookbag and heading towards the kitchen.

"Depends on how much homework you have," Zach smiled, following him.

"Really Zach, it's not that much. Some math, a geography assignment and some reading for a book report," he said, opening his backpack, climbing up into a chair.

Zach opened the fridge and looked. He looked around the door. "Apple work for you?" Jack nodded with a smile, pulling out his math.

"Zach, the math is getting tougher."

Zach smiled at him, shutting the door with a honey crisp apple in hand. "Math is my specialty; you start and I'll help you after I cut up your apple." Jack dug in.

Fifteen minutes later, Beth walked into the kitchen with her grocery bag and two gallons of milk after nearly getting tackled by Lexie. The two Hotchner boys were sitting at the lunch counter laughing, digging their apple slices into the peanut butter jar. They both looked at Beth.

"Ummmm bro, I think we're busted," Jack whispered. Beth fought to not largely smile at the two brothers.

"Ummm bro, I live in my own home now. I'm just the co-conspirator in this." Zach got off his chair to help Beth.

"You're both busted," Beth laughed. She eyed Zach. "What are you doing here?"

"He and Caleigh had an argument," Jack said, shoving in his last bite. Beth looked at Zach.

Zach laid out the story. "Bottom line – I walked away before it did become a major argument."

Beth looked at him. "You do realize she's stressing?"

"I get that," Zach said. "But it's like an absolute window got closed. I understand how much she wanted Anne to do the photography. But Anne gave her an option and a deal. She was more than fair with us for the inconvenience."

"Bridal stress," Beth smiled. "Why I'm glad your dad and I choose…..

"That," Zach interrupted, pointing at her, "is looking better and better."

Beth smiled at him. "You _do_ get it don't you?"

"Yes Beth," Zach smiled. "I do. No pun intended. Another not so little thing might also be playing into this." Beth raised an eyebrow at him. "And I get that as well," he smiled at her. Beth looked at him a little more. "Remember our double date in New York and what I kept in my suit jacket pocket." Beth smiled with understanding.

"What's that," Jack asked.

"When you're older," Zach said.

Beth smiled at Zach. "Now it all makes sense."

"Tell me about it," Zach said.

"When are you going to tell me about it," Jack demanded.

Zach and Beth looked at him. "When you're older," they said together. Jack rolled his eyes.

Beth pointed at Jack's homework. "He's in on the math," Zach smiled. "And done. You get the geography."

"Zach is really good with math," Jack smiled.

"I work it out with a pencil," Zach evilly smiled, winking at Beth, using the punch line of a very old joke he had learned from Dave when they walked the woods around Dave's cabin. Beth giggled at him with the Rossi point.

"Your dad can do the geography," she smiled. "That's his specialty. What's your dinner plans?"

"Sal's," Zach said. "I've had a craving for nearly five months."

Beth smiled. "Our plans also, talking to your dad. Why don't you walk home, talk to your lady after giving her the space she needed and come back here? Dave is joining us. I know your order," she smiled.

Zach smiled, getting off his chair. "Text Uncle Dave," he said, kissing Beth's cheek. "Cal and I will swing over to his place and get Mudg."

"Done," Beth smiled, rubbing his bicep. "Now go." She looked at Zach. "And still use that gentle approach of yours."

Zach kissed her again and looked at Jack. "Bro, got a problem if Lex stays?" Lexie barked, sitting at Jack's feet.

Beth laughed and Jack looked at Zach. "I think you got your answer bro." Zach smiled rubbing Jack's head and headed for his hoodie.

Walking in the front door, he noticed Caleigh sitting at the dining room table, once again on her laptop. He pulled off his hoodie and put it over the guard rail of the steps going to the basement and walked into the dining room.

Caleigh looked at him and her eyes quickly filled with tears again. Zach shook his head, pulling her off the chair into a hug. "Don't babe," he said, kissing her head, pulling her closer. "Cal, I get you want our wedding to be special. And that's your thing; my only job is to support that and want it as well. And I'm sorry again; my job with the traveling hasn't made me available for all that."

Caleigh put her finger to his lips. "I don't want to hear that from you again. I know what I signed on for when I said I would marry you."

Zach smiled and kissed her. "Don't interrupt me."

Caleigh giggled. "You so just sounded like Uncle Dave."

"God help us both," Zach said. Caleigh laughed. He looked into her eyes. "When we started all this, we sat down and talked. About all of it. I told you then the flowers, other than what I wanted, the colors; all of it was your choice. You asked me to be a part of finding a reception place and food selections. We did that together. We designed out invitations together. All I asked is that I got to choose, with your buy-in, was the tuxes. You approved my choices and I lived up to my end. Andy and I had our measurements done before you and I moved back here. So has all the rest with the Men's Warehouse computer system funneling that all to Gino. The order will arrive the Tuesday before the wedding and I have all of them locked down to be there for our appointment late Wednesday afternoon before the rehearsal. Cruz has guaranteed the team the week off. So Dad, Jack and Uncle Dave will be there. I'm picking up Andy and Victoria at ten that Wednesday morning at the Huntington Station. Sean and Kim will be here by then. The others are in the area."

"I know that Zach," Caleigh said. "You've done what I've asked you to, and let me plan our special day the way I always envisioned for my…" she stopped.

Zach kissed her again and smiled at her. "Babe, I want your dreams to come true for our wedding. That's why I've left most of it to you." Caleigh threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

She kissed his temple. "I'm blessed, I really am; and I know it." She pulled away and nodded at her laptop. "I took your advice," she shyly smiled. "Look at Lauren's work." Zach looked it over and smiled at Caleigh.

"Babe, I know how much you wanted Anne with her connection to your folk's wedding. But this looks amazing," he said, scrolling through some of the pictures.

"And I checked out her prices," Caleigh said. "We getting a steal Mister Miser," she smiled.

"Jose will love that," he smiled back. He looked her in the eye. "We OK?"

Caleigh laughed. "Auntie Flo might have raised her wicked head into all this."

Zach kissed her. "I told Beth that when she questioned what I was doing there." He largely laughed. "And then left her and dad to deal with Jack asking questions."

Caleigh laughed as well. "He is getting that age."

"Better them than us," Zach smiled. He looked into Caleigh's eyes. "At least for a while," he smiled.

Caleigh kissed him. "We've talked about that as well. And why I love you Zach Hotchner," she smiled, hugging him. "We do talk."

"Always babe," Zach smiled, hugging her. "And that's a promise." He pulled back. "Grab a coat or a hoodie. We have a Sal's pizza date at dad and Beth's with Uncle Dave naturally crashing the party. We've got to pick up Mudg."

Caleigh shut down her laptop and headed to the entry way to grab her Braves' hoodie.

###

 **A/N: I'm getting there peeps! As fast as I can write! But this one just had to be done. It's not all loves and hugs in a relationship. And I know how I've portrayed Zach and Caleigh. Yet, they are not the golden, perfect couple; they're humans. I really, really had to do this chapter.**

 **Thanks OK teach!**

 **And honestly? I'm gonna give you all the whole experience. :D Ramping it up tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: NOW! Play by play.**

 **Thanks again for all of the reviews and alerts. :D**

Chapter 4

Flying home from their final case on the Friday night before the team's week off for the wedding, Dave took a long look at Aaron sitting across from him in the back two top of seats. Hotch was blankly looking out the window, instead of being heads down in his work files. The rest of the team was sleeping.

"Wedding worries Aaron," Dave softly asked. Hotch kept looking at the window.

Dave waited a few more seconds. "Hotch," Dave said a bit louder. He looked at Dave. "What's up?"

"Are the kids spending too much money too soon," he asked, looking at Dave. "I'm worried."

Dave smiled. "Don't be Aaron." Hotch looked at him. "Have they burned through some of Zach's signing bonus? You bet," Dave said. "But its south of a million and they've made sound investments with the two homes they've bought. Plus, they've still got over two million. And Zach completely drained his trust fund from me to help furnish their home in Lawrenceville. Which I highly supported. And why I had it for him in the first place. Honestly, my accountant is doing cartwheels the trust isn't collecting any interest anymore." Aaron smirked. "They aren't going to need that anymore." He looked at Hotch. "Do you know what he's making with rookie pay now in the majors?"

"Honestly, I don't feel it's my place to ask that," Hotch said.

Dave smiled. "I looked it up online."

"Garcia has created a monster," Aaron evilly smiled at his partner.

"Shuddup," Dave sneered back with a smile. "Hotch; it's a half a million a season. And yes I know that Jose and his firm get their fifteen percent of that. But Aaron, the kids are not going to starve." Aaron softly laughed. "Plus, they're making house payments on the home in Georgia. Jose, Zach and I talk. We all agreed that would help out with their taxes."

"You all talk?"

"Yes we do Aaron," Dave smiled. "And you've known that for years that Zach and I talk together. Plus Jose knows I'm watching Zach's financial back. He buys in."

"I appreciate that Dave," Aaron smiled. "I wouldn't have any clue how to advise Zach with that much money."

"That's why I'm around Aaron." Dave smiled. "You just be his dad."

Aaron smiled. "I got that one down Dave." He got the Rossi finger point, with Dave raising his glass of scotch for a sip. Aaron joined him, taking his own glass.

-CM00-

The Sunday before the wedding, Zach and Caleigh sat with Aaron, Beth and Jack at their church. Beth was now a member of the church as well. During the prayers after the sermon, Pastor Jon, who had replaced Pastor Damrow, turned to the congregation. "And we offer a special prayer for Zach Hotchner and Caleigh Graystone who will be married this coming Saturday at St. Andrew's in Vienna." He turned to face the altar, giving the prayer.

-00CM00-

Zach leaned against the front of his truck at the Huntington Metro stop with Lexie in her shoulder harness, still tightly tethered by Zach, even though she sat patiently next to him. Victoria and Andy came out of the station and smiled at them. Lexie rose to her feet, barking her welcome, deeply wagging her tail. But she didn't try to bolt to them. Andy smiled at Zach, pulling their large luggage bag behind him. "You're making progress."

Zach smiled. "She's getting there. But she still has the puppy sense in her and it can rear up at any time." The couple laughed.

Victoria and Zach shared a hug. "How's my girl," Victoria asked, petting Lexie.

"She's had a few stress sessions. But it's all coming together this final week with no glitches," Zach smiled. "So she's doing great."

"Hey man," Zach said, sharing a baseball handshake with Andy. "Thanks for coming," he smiled, hugging Andy.

Andy smiled back. "We just expect the same in January," he said.

Zach beamed. "Plane and hotel reservations already made man. We'll be there for your wedding."

-00CM00-

Two hours later, Hotch opened his office door, shut out the lights and then the door. The team was together at the desks in the bullpen, as usual, enjoying their lunches as a group. Hotch went down the steps with his briefcase.

Morgan looked at him. "You gotta written excuse to leave early," he asked with a smile.

"Yes I do," Hotch smiled. Dave came out his office to stand at the balcony rail.

Hotch looked at him. "I'll be there at five with bells on Aaron. Go home and concentrate on a wedding."

"Which at some point will involve my oldest son having his stress out and me talking him down." The team looked at him. "Been there, done that," he smiled. He pointed at Morgan.

"No way man; you are not giving away my secrets." Morgan looked at the team. "And I wasn't stressing out." Hotch looked at him. "I was seeking advice."

"Ohhh Chocolate Goodness, he already did," JJ laughed at him. She looked at Hotch. "Will has the day off. He will have Henry there for his tux fitting as well." JJ thought. "Given traffic," she smiled.

"Zach can live with that," Hotch smiled.

"But Gino will not," Dave said from the balcony, shaking his finger. The team all looked at him. "I know my Italian tailor. You don't keep him waiting."

JJ pulled her cell phone off her desk. "I'll tell Will to leave early," she smiled.

Garcia looked at Hotch and pointed at Morgan. "Really sir?"

Hotch smiled. "We had a long chat about handling this job with a wife and a child. That's part of my job." Garcia looked at him. Hotch waved his finger at the group. "I'm the camp counselor," he smiled.

Garcia smiled. "I so get that," she beamed. "And yes you are sir."

Morgan looked at Hotch. "My man hasn't stressed out yet?"

Hotch shook his head with a smile. "Morgan, he's been totally focused on his future bride who's had a couple that he's had to talk her down from."

"There have been problems with their wedding plans Hotch," Tara asked.

"That is not good," Reid added.

Hotch smiled. "The worst was their photographer. She is the daughter of the man that took Caleigh's parents wedding pictures. Caleigh had her heart set on her taking the pictures. But she couldn't to take care of her dad in NYC that is having hip replacement surgery."

Garcia, full of ire looked at him and started to do her usual anger stammer. Morgan rubbed her shoulder. "Take a breath Baby Girl. Bossman said it's covered."

Hotch smiled at her. "It's fine Garcia. The one they wanted found them another one and worked them a deal for the inconvenience."

"Breath Garcia," Tara smiled.

Reid looked at Hotch. "I'm totally not familiar with traditional weddings other than the bride's family pays for it. Do you, as the father of the groom, have to pay for anything?"

Dave laughed still leaning against the balcony rail. "Beth and I get to pay the bar bill at the reception. So don't drink our bank account under the table."

Tara evilly smiled. "That is soooooo not going to happen Hotch." JJ gave her the Rossi point with a huge smile.

"Team," Dave said, pointing at all of them, and headed back into his office.

Morgan smiled at Hotch. "Paybacks are bitch man."

Hotch shook his head and gave them all the Hotchner glare. They all smiled at him. "Beth and I expect nothing less," he smiled. "See you all Saturday," he said, moving to the glass doors of the BAU.

Hotch waved his hand over his shoulder at their good-byes.

-00CM00-

Zach, Aaron, Sean, Jack and Dave pulled into the parking lot of the Men's Warehouse in McLean at the same time. Pete pulled in, literally two seconds behind them and got out of his truck to join the rest standing around in the parking lot. Andy pulled in next after dropping Victoria off with Lisa and following Pete. Will zoomed in with Henry and parked his SUV. Mike parked next to him and he and Caleb tumbled out along with Tom. "Damn it Jake," Zach said to nobody. Aaron looked at him.

Jake Beckham screamed into to the lot and hopped out. Zach and Pete's high school teammate had been drafted by the Arizona Diamondbacks when he was in college. A year older than Zach and Pete he also got his college degree and did his tenure in the minor league system as a pitcher. He got called up to "bigs" in June.

Pete got to him first. "Damn, it's good to see you man," he said, pulling Jake into a hug.

"Oh snap Stan," Jake said, hugging him. "You didn't want to bring you're A-game to the bigs?"

Pete let him go and looked him in the eye, shaking his head. "I really appreciated the Braves drafting me. But my A-game would have me toiling away in the minors making less than minimum wage. My game is town baseball, corporate America, a wife, house payment and baby on the way," he smiled.

"Congrats man," Jake smiled back.

Zach got to him next. Jake looked at Pete. "You are looking at my worst fear," he pointed, accepting Zach's hug. Pete and Andy laughed. "Hey man," Jake said. "Welcome to the show."

"I got your tweets," Zach smiled. "It's a busy life."

"Tell me about it," Jake smiled. Jack walked up.

"Oh snap," Jake said. "Wow dude," he smiled at Jack.

"Good to see you again Jake," Jack smiled. They shared a hug.

Zach introduced Caleigh's family and then waved his finger around. "Jake, I think you know all the rest of the team except Andy," Zach smiled and introduced the two of them. They shared handshakes and a bit of small talk.

Dave looked at his watch. "Got it Uncle Dave," Zach smiled. "Come on guys, we don't keep Uncle Dave's Italian tailor waiting." They all headed for the store as Jake greeted the rest.

Aaron rubbed Jake's shoulder. "It's great to see you again," he said, extending his hand.

"Same here Hotch," Jake smiled, shaking his hand. "I was honored that Zach asked me to be a part of this."

Aaron smiled at him. "He told me you've been a huge asset to him." Jake smiled, rubbing Aaron's shoulder.

Zach opened the door to let Jack and Henry in. The rest pointed at Zach to follow the boys in. An older lady approached them and looked at the group coming in the door. "Gino is in the back," she pointed with a smile, "and waiting on you."

"Thank you," Zach smiled to her. They all headed to the area. Gino was sitting on his stool behind the tailoring desk. "Hey Gino!"

"Zach my boy," Gino smiled, in his heavy Italian accent. "I'm gonna get you all set." He looked around at the group. A warm front had settled into the area and except for Aaron, Tom, Sean and Dave, the rest were in spots shorts and flipflops. Gino frowned.

"Present socks," Zach said, sounding like a military commander. The group in sport shorts all pulled out their socks from their pockets.

Gino smiled. "I knew you were a good kid."

"Thanks Gino," Zach smiled, shaking his hand. "You know how much I appreciate that." Gino smiled, nodding at him. The rest gathered around.

"OK guys," Gino said. "I justa need you to put on everything so I can check the fit and length to see if I have to make any adjustments. I'll take it from there," he smiled. He looked at Jack and Henry. "I need you two to go first," he said with his thick accent, pulling their full wedding attire off a rack, neatly packed into a plastic suit bag. "You two, growing like you are, will be my biggest challenge. But there are three dressing rooms," Gino said. "I know you want to get out of here as fast as you can," he smiled at the group.

Zach smiled. "I'll go with them and help the guys," he said, shaking his head at Will with a smile. Will smiled back and nodded his head. Gino pulled off Zach's bag and handed it to him. The three of them headed in. Zach looked at the boys. "After you get you pants, shirts and shoes on, I'll help you with the rest." He looked around the fitting room. "We'll meet back out here."

"OK Zach," Henry said. They went to their fitting rooms. Henry and Jack came out two seconds later. "Zach!" Henry said.

Zach came out of his dressing room shirtless. "What's up?"

"I'm lost," Henry said.

"And I'm joining the club," Jack added.

Zach smiled and got the boys into Henry's dressing room. He helped Henry get the ensemble off the hanger and explained how to put them on. He looked at Jack. "Got it bro," Jack smiled, moving to his dressing room.

Outside the dressing room, Will shared a nervous look with Dave. Dave smiled. "I think Zach can handle it, being around those two before." He gave Will's shoulder a tug and rub. "Relax dad," he smiled.

Three minutes later, Zach walked out of his dressing room barefoot, but in his shirt and pants. "How ya doin' guys," he asked, hanging the rest of his bag on the hook in the area and then buttoning his shirt, tucking it into his tux pants. The two of them bolted from their dressing areas simultaneously. Zach smiled and pulled his shoes out of his bag. "Now put on your socks and shoes." The boys headed in and came back while Zach did the same. He reached into his suit bag. "See this special pouch?" The boys both nodded. "Grab it."

The boys came back out. Smiling, he helped them both get the studs cuff links in their shirt cuffs and buttoned. Henry pulled out his tie as Zach finished with Jack.

Zach smiled at him as Henry handed him the tie. Zach pulled up Henry's shirt collar and got the tie attached in the back. Jack watching did the same. Zach pulled out his tie and put it on. Henry looked at him. "How come ours are black and yours is white?"

Zach smiled. "Because I'm getting married and you aren't." Henry smiled. He looked at the boys. "Now put on your vest and suitcoat." The boys appeared in full tux as Zach pulled on his suitcoat. He smiled at them, making an adjustment to Henry's tie and nodded to the door. "Let's rock Gino's world," he said, raising his hand. Each of the boys high fived him and headed out the door of the dressing room. Zach followed them out.

"Bravmisio," Gino beamed. Aaron, Sean, Dave, and Will proudly smiled. Gino closely looked them over, making an adjustment here and there and checking with both the boys about the fit of their pants around the waist. He adjusted Jack's a bit for him. He looked Henry over.

"Did I do something wrong Gino," Henry asked.

"You're my growing boy Champino," Gino smiled. "I'm a just making sure I guessed right with you. That's why I wanna check you boys first." He re-adjusted Henry's waist as well and smiled. "And I guessed right Champino," he smiled at Henry. "You did grow on me some more." Henry proudly smiled at him. Gino closely inspected all of them, making an adjustment to Zach's coat and smiled with a nod.

Zach smiled at him. "You da man Gino."

Gino smiled at him. "I like fitting you for this." Zach got the reference to Gino fitting him for a suit for Haley's funeral and smiled at him. "Now go! I've got more to do!" Zach nodded at him with a smile.

"Who's next," Gino asked.

"The old farts," Dave smiled holding up his hand, nodding at Aaron and Tom.

Zach looked at them. "Grab your bags," he smiled. "We guys can change in the outside area while you three use the dressing rooms. It'll make it go faster," Zach winked at Gino. Gino smiled.

Dave, Tom and Aaron walked in. Dave smiled as the three boys, _in my world_ he thought, came out of the dressing rooms with their clothes and tux bags. The three men, as they changed, could hear Zach outside their doors, urging the boys to quickly get dressed and helping them get their tuxes packed up.

Henry ran out of the area first. He headed to Will and handed him his tux bag. "Great job son," Will smiled at him, rubbing his shoulder. "You looked fantastic. Your momma will love it."

"I had some help dad," Henry smiled. Jack and Zach came out together, followed by Aaron, Dave and Tom, dressed in their tuxes. Mike, Caleb and Sean gave them catcall whistles. Dave flipped them off. Pete and the rest of the groomsmen roared with laughter.

South of there, the ladies of the bridal party met at the shop of a woman that went to the church Zach attended. Dolores was a noted seamstress in the area. She smiled at all the ladies in their gowns and made a few adjustments to Becca's.

Becca looked her in the eye. "What about Caleigh's?"

Dolores smiled. "She's the bride. We did that one in private." Becca eyed her. "You don't get to see Caleigh in her wedding dress until Saturday." She broadly smiled. "Just like Zach."

"I like that," Becca smiled back.

Dolores looked at Lisa, making another small adjustment to her gown, checking the side. "Does that feel too tight?"

Lisa rubbed her small baby bump and shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she smiled.

Dolores took the time to even check over Beth, Rachel and Kim's off the rack purchases. She smiled at the group. "I think we're done."

Caleigh and Zach had refused all attempts for any kind of a bridal shower. They knew what they already had for an income. "Do we really want to be hogs," Zach questioned, looking at Caleigh back then. She shook her head with a smile. And they also didn't do the usual bachelor and bachelorette party.

The two groups met up an hour later after their fittings at Sal's pizza shop, taking over the place and making a dent in the volume of Sal's tap beer. Zach looked at all of them. "Rehearsal is at five thirty _sharp_ tomorrow night. You all have the directions to the church. Do not be late." He eyed Jake.

"Got it Cob," Jake smiled.

###

 **A/N: Yes, for this story, I'm going to pull up some old memories of previous Zach stories. Just to test y'all a bit. :D**

 **Catcall whistles in my world is from old movies when a pretty lady walks by a construction site with male workers.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beth had taken Thursday and Friday off as well from her job in anticipation of the wedding. After getting Jack off to school Thursday morning, she and Aaron looked at each other. Sean and Kim were still sleeping. "It's going to be a whirlwind weekend," Beth said.

"Tell me about it," Aaron smiled. They headed back to bed and woke up a couple hours later to the smell of bacon frying. Beth threw on some clothes and went into the kitchen while Aaron headed for the shower.

Beth walked in to Sean frying bacon and stirring up scrambled eggs. She smiled at him. "I thought you don't cook anymore?"

"And I miss it," he smiled. Kim was toasting English muffins and putting them in the oven to keep warm.

Beth noticed the first pan filled with bacon Sean handed to Kim to put in the oven as he started a second one. She eyed the amount of eggs he was stirring up. "Who's going to eat all that?" The front door unlocked and opened. Lexie bolted into the kitchen ten seconds later. Zach walked in behind her. "Never mind," Beth smiled at Sean. She looked at Zach. "Where's Caleigh?"

Zach pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "At the country club where the reception will be; she and Rachel are meeting with the event coordinator," Zach said, rolling his eyes using quote marks in the air, "to go over the final details of the reception."

Kim laughed. "Not your thing Zach."

Zach hugged Kim and then looked at her. "In a word – no," he smiled. He looked at Sean and smiled more, giving him a huge hug. "Thanks for the breakfast invite Uncle Sean. Our fridge is getting to be slim pickings." He and Caleigh were flying to Miami Sunday afternoon for their honeymoon - a nine day Caribbean cruise.

"Who's taking care of Lex," Kim asked. Zach pointed at Beth giving loves to Lexie. "Got it," she smiled.

"Jack will love having her around," Beth smiled.

"And you and dad make Lex sleep on her bed. Not with Jack," Zach said. Lexie, after scooping out Sean and Kim made two new quick friends.

"We already got that memo," Beth smiled rubbing his arm. "Where are Victoria and Andy?"

"They wanted to stay at a hotel so they wouldn't bother us doing last minute things and let us have some private time when we could grab it. They're using Caleigh's vehicle to get around." Beth and Kim smiled at him.

Breakfast clean-up was left to Aaron and Zach as the rest went to shower. Zach washed the pans and skillet as his dad dried. Aaron looked at him. "You OK?"

Zach smiled at him. "Dad, if you're looking for my usual stress out, it's not going to happen. And when the nerves set in, you won't be able to help," he smiled. Aaron eyed him. "I hoped and prayed for Saturday the first time I met Caleigh. I'm ready for this," he smiled. "But I'm sure my nerves will crop up just before I make that first step into church for real."

Aaron smiled. "I remember the same feeling when I married your mom."

Zach stopped washing the skillet he was working on and looked at Aaron. "That's the toughest part about this dad."

Aaron looked at him. "It is for me too son. Your mom would have loved to see this."

Zach grabbed a few paper towels, dried his hands and hugged his dad. "My solace is she's got front row seats in heaven with Uncle Harry and Aunt Erin and Aunt Carolyn sitting with her," he whispered. "And my nerves will be mom's job," he winked. Aaron looked at him. "She's on my shoulder; remember," he smiled. After Zach had turned twenty-one, he had got a beautiful tattoo on his left shoulder area to honor Haley.

Aaron tightly hugged him. "I feel the same way Zach." He let Zach go and looked at him. "Damn."

"Dad?"

"Blew that profile with my team," he smiled. Zach laughed and went back to washing the skillet.

-00CM00-

Caleigh and Zach got out of the truck and started to walk up the sidewalk of Caleigh's home church in Vienna where the wedding would take place. Zach put his arm around Caleigh and smiled; and then noticed Dave's SUV pulling up to the curb and stopped.

They looked at him as he got out. "Uncle Dave, you don't have to be here for this," Zach said.

"Your job is at the reception," Caleigh smiled at him.

"Hey! I'm a snoop" he smiled at them. "What can I say?" Caleigh and Zach laughed at him as Zach reached for the church door and opened it for Caleigh. He held it open for Dave to follow her in.

Pastor Thomas Hartwig smiled at Caleigh as she came in. "Hi Caleigh," he smiled. Dave moved off to the side a bit to let Zach greet him as well.

Zach shook his extended hand and then looked at Dave. "Pastor," Zach smiled, "this is David Rossi. Uncle Dave – Pastor Thomas Hartwig."

Hartwig smiled at him, extending his hand. "The infamous Uncle Dave," he beamed.

"That's me," Dave smiled, shaking his hand.

"Thank you for the job you do," Hartwig smiled. "And thank you for your support of Zach and his family."

"They're my family," Dave softly smiled back. Zach rubbed his shoulder. Hartwig smiled. The door opened with the Graystone family coming in followed closely by the entire Hotchner contingent. Hartwig smiled at them, meeting Zach's family. He waved them into the fellowship hall at the back of the church.

Zach eyed him. "I give my real sermon in here," Hartwig winked at him.

At five-thirty, Hartwig looked around at everyone there - on time and dressed appropriately. He looked at the group of the wedding party. "Before I tell you how we're going to proceed with this rehearsal, I lay out my ground rules." He looked at the bridal party. Raising his index finger, he said, "I have only one." He then wagged it at all of them. "I smell alcohol on your breath Saturday you will not be a part of this wedding." The room got cold silent. "This is a house of worship and Caleigh and Zach are making a sacred vow before their God." He looked at them and pointed. "You respect all of that." Dave looked at Aaron and softly smiled.

Hartwig smiled. "But judging by how all of you are dressed, I think you already got that memo." The group smiled. "After the wedding and as long as it's not on church property," he said, smiling more at them, "save me a beer. I'll join you for one." The group all laughed.

Hartwig looked at them. "You were warned by Caleigh and Zach you would be here for two hours. That's how I do this. We'll start by walking through everything. And I mean everything. From before the service starts from what I expect of the ushers to the end. And it will be step by step. After that, you'll get a practice run with the music for the processional and recessional with the organist." He looked at them. "Any questions?" The group shook their heads. He looked at them. "This is Caleigh and Zach's special day. We're going to make that happen," he smiled. He said a prayer; then looked at the group. "Let's do it."

And that is exactly what he did – very thoroughly and to the minutest of detail. "Jeez Cob," Pete whispered to Zach. "Lisa and I's priest was nothing like this for our wedding."

"With all due respect to your priest," Zach smiled. "He isn't Pastor Hartwig," he said rubbing Pete's shoulder. And Hartwig had them out the door forty minutes before the two hours.

The rehearsal dinner was on the groom's family. Aaron and Beth had selected the Woodbridge Garden, their "go to" escape place. The setting was beautiful. Pastor Hartwig walked in with his wife Donna with the group already having a drink, except Lisa. Pete went to the bar, got a beer and walked up to Hartwig. "I'm the best man," he smiled, handing Hartwig the beer.

"And you're very good at your job," Pastor Hartwig smiled, clinking long necks together. They both took a drink.

Pete looked at him. "And Pastor, I'll keep this group in check. I've been the hammer for Cob since the day I met him. I know my job," he smiled.

Hartwig smiled. "I think that's why Zach chose you."

"Awww hell Pastor, it's payback for him being my best man." Pete thought for a second and then blushed.

Hartwig roared with laughter. "It's OK Pete; I've heard worse."

-00CM00-

Friday morning, Zach and Caleigh slept in a bit after Zach had let out Lexie and fed her. They started to wake around nine. Zach yawned and rolled on his back as Caleigh rolled over and laid her head on this chest with Zach putting his arm around her. "What time do we have to be at Brenda's with my truck?"

Brenda, a cousin of Caleigh's, was a decorator. She volunteered to help decorate the lobby of the reception hall, working with the event coordinator. The event coordinator at the golf club was responsible for decorating the actual reception area and dining tables. "At two," Caleigh said. "We'll have to leave at about one-thirty."

"Got it," Zach said. Just then Lexie silently snuck into their bedroom and jumped up on the bed, wagging her tail. "OK," Zach looking at Caleigh, "that's it. Time to get up."

Caleigh shook her head. "Or maybe as a reward for our good girl, we snooze with her for a half-hour." Zach smiled, reached over to the night stand and reset the alarm clock. Lexie nestled in around their legs.

After breakfast, Zach looked at Caleigh. "Let's go for a walk in the park. We need us time before tomorrow," he smiled.

They enjoyed the time together, walking hand in hand as Lexie in her shoulder harness ran around in front of them checking out the sights and smells. They softly talked and enjoyed the late morning. Mother Nature had blessed the DC area with late fall mild weekend. When they returned home, they packed their overnight bags for the next two evenings and their suitcases for their honeymoon cruise.

A little after one, Zach and Caleigh walked in the other Hotchner home in the subdivision with Lexie. Beth looked at them. "You're dog sitting again," Zach smiled.

"What about tomorrow," Aaron asked.

"She's going to Uncle Dave's. Rosa, his housekeeper has a grandson that's seventeen. He's going to be the dog sitter for the day," Zach smiled.

"Mind if I ride along," Beth asked. "I'd love to see what Brenda is doing."

"Me too," Kim smiled.

"Sure," Caleigh smiled. "Mom is meeting us there."

Zach eyed his dad. "Have fun son," Aaron smiled.

"Thanks dad," Zach sarcastically said. "Let's go ladies. Your carriage waits."

When they got to Brenda's she had some boxes in her car. Zach looked at Caleigh as they walked into the garage. "What does she need my truck for?" Zach whispered. Caleigh slapped his chest. And then they both noticed several more boxes sitting by the door as Brenda came out. "All this," Zach asked.

"Yup," Brenda smiled. "I'm gonna do it right for the two of you." Zach picked up a box and headed for the back of his truck.

The truck unloaded at River Oaks Country Club, Brenda quickly went to work with Jenny, the event coordinator helping. Beth, Rachel and Kim helped as well. As they started to unpack the boxes, Caleigh and Zach began to see Brenda's wonderful designs and thoughtfulness.

While the guests didn't have a specific place to sit, they were assigned a table for the reception. Brenda had a friend that did calligraphy. She had hand written each place seating card that Brenda has chosen, following with the fall color theme of the wedding. There were two hundred sixty plus of them, each with the assigned table the guest would sit at. Caleigh and Zach had worked together on the table assignments following Jenny's design plan of the tables for the reception in the ballroom.

To hold each card, Brenda had come up with the unique idea of small white birch tree logs with slots sawed in that would hold each card. As Zach put the cards into each slot alphabetically, the rest of the ladies worked to set up the photo display of Caleigh and Zach engagement pictures along two sets of tables. Caleigh set a book of the same photos on the main center table inside the doors entering the Country Club, along with four pens. That would be for the guests to write their wishes for the couple in it.

However, most of the boxes were filled with a treat for each guest. Brenda decorated pint Mason jars with a wide crimson ribbon. The front of each jar had a large orange silk maple leaf glued to the ribbon. A smaller yellow silk leaf was glued to the big one. Inside the jars was Brenda's homemade caramel popcorn. The top of the jar had a cut out stuck in it that said "Thank you". Zach and Caleigh were floored by all she had done and hugged her deeply.

Jenny smiled at the thoughtful gifts. "I'll have the staff put them at the place settings after they set the tables tomorrow." Brenda finished by putting silk leaves of crimson, orange and yellow of various sizes around the name tag logs.

Finally finishing, Zach turned around and looked. The area had come alive and was beautifully decorated. The rest of the ladies were surveying the set up with smiles. Rachel looked at a lone table that was against one wall. "What's that table for?"

Jenny smiled. "That's the treat table. It was Zach's idea." Caleigh, Rachel and Beth looked at him.

Zach smiled. "I noticed the picture in Jenny's books of possible set-ups and couldn't resist." He eyed Rachel. "And paid for already," he beamed.

Jenny walked to the table. "They'll be six large glass bowls on the two tiers," she smiled. "One will hold candy corn."

"The bride's favorite," Zach smiled.

Caleigh beamed at him. "And the others?"

"All mine babe," he smiled. "Miniature Reese's Peanut Butter cups, peanut M&M's, individually wrapped strawberry Twizzlers and the other two will be filled with individual size Kit Kat's, Snickers, Salted Nut Rolls and Butterfingers."

"All your favorites," Beth smiled.

"Jenny is getting rid of her extra Halloween candy," Zach joked. The ladies all laughed.

Brenda walked up and placed a decorated basket with little glittery bags in it for guests to fill candy in. "I got it in on the secret," she smiled at Caleigh.

Caleigh walked up to Zach and put her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss. "So you going to marry me tomorrow," he smiled.

"Yup," she smiled as Zach pulled her into a hug.

Later that evening, Zach cooked Merrill's favorite pork chops on the Hotchner Weber. Caleigh had left the reception site with her mother and her overnight bag.

The couple spent their last night of single life sleeping in their bedrooms at the home of their parents.

###

 **A/N: Vienna is Vienna, Virginia - a suburb of DC.**

 **My cousin recently got married. All of Brenda's decorating ideas I "borrowed" from their absolutely beautiful reception. Including the candy table. Shhhhhhhhhhh – don't tell on me. :D**

 **As to the rehearsal - no, I'm not giving away any of the details. You're just gonna have to wait.**

 **How do you like me now? EG**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Mucho hugs and luvs to my favorite fashion maven, otherwise known as my Dutch Delight. She's been my fashion consultant on this for months. Yes – months. Thanks babe!**

 **What the heck do I know about fashion? I know baseball uniforms. :D**

Chapter 6

Zach was up, showered and shaved by eight the next morning, having Lex outside early and then sleeping in with her for a bit. Beth and Kim were already starting the breakfast of pancakes and sausages. Aaron was rousting Jack out of bed. Zach walked into the kitchen wearing jeans, a t-shirt and his ever present flip flops. Beth looked at him as she gave Lexie her morning loves. Zach smiled, drinking his apple juice. Beth looked at Kim and shrugged.

Zach ate four pancakes and four sausages and finished his glass of milk. He took his dishes to sink, rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher. He looked at his dad. "Do you mind if I run out for a bit?" Aaron immediately knew where he was going. "I'm going to run Lexie over to Uncle Dave's and then make a quick swing into Target."

"What do you need at Target," Aaron asked.

"I'm going to get some Dr. Scholl's padded insoles for those damn shoes," Zach said.

"Buy me a set and I'll let you out of clean-up," Aaron smiled.

"Buy two extras and I'll help your dad," Sean added.

"You got it," Zach smiled. "Come on Lex," he said, and moved to grab his Braves hoodie off the coat hook.

He walked into Dave's kitchen ten minutes later and hugged Sela and Merrill sitting at the lunch counter. Dave was getting ready to cook breakfast for them. Lexie took off to explore and Zach whistled her back, putting her leash on the kitchen table and her bed on the floor. Raphael, Rosa's grandson walked into the kitchen with Mudgie. "I appreciate you watching Lexie," Zach smiled.

"No problem," Rafe said back. "We'll get along just fine," he smiled as he played with her a bit.

"Where's your other house guest," Zach asked.

"Emily got in a little after one this morning. She's sleeping in," Dave smiled.

Zach nodded and then looked at Dave. "No worldly pearls of wisdom from you?" he smiled.

"With my track record," Dave retorted. Sela and Merrill laughed.

Zach laughed. "See you in a couple hours Uncle Dave." He waved at all of them and left.

After his quick run to Target, Zach pulled into the cemetery where Haley was buried. He drove to the lot, shut off his truck and got out. Zach crouched down and brushed the leaves off her headstone. "Hi mom," he smiled. "Yup, today is the day. I wish so much you could be here for it. But thanks for sending the beautiful weather for Caleigh and my day." He took a cleansing breath. "I know you'll be there with me. You are in my heart forever and you are my angel on my shoulder. You will always be a part of me – even starting this new life of mine." He smiled. "And I'm ready mom; I'm not even nervous. I'm just anxious to get it all done." He laughed. "I'm sure when I walk out of the grooms' room, I'll have bull moths in my stomach. Promise me you'll give that shoulder you're sitting on a little rub, and I'll be fine." He stood up. "See you later mom. I love you."

-00CM00-

Zach came up the steps, all dressed in his tux, carrying his tux and overnight bags. Beth was just coming down the steps from the upper bedroom tier. He smiled. "You look beautiful," he sincerely said, kissing her cheek.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," she smiled back. "I'm glad you went with the regular tie instead of the bow ties. And the tux is so you; simple but very stylish," she said as they walked arm and arm into the living room. Aaron and Sean were waiting, in their tuxes as well.

"My insoles are working. How about yours?" They both smiled. Zach looked around. "Where's Jack?"

"Going to the bathroom for the third time," Sean laughed.

Zach looked at his dad. "Say the right words to her tonight," he whispered, nodding at Beth, putting his arm around his dad's shoulder, "and you might get laid," he zinged. Sean roared with laughter.

Aaron looked at Zach. "That's the plan son," he smiled. He and Zach shared a high five. They all laughed.

"Come on Jack – let's go!" Zach bellowed.

"I'm still going," Jack hollered back. They finally heard the toilet flush and Jack wash his hands.

"Feel better," Zach asked with a smile as he came down the steps in his tux. Kim followed him down.

"I got a lot off my mind," Jack zinged back.

"Then maybe you should zip up your fly," Zach smiled. Jack looked and blushed.

"They've definitely hung around Dave too much," Sean laughed. Aaron and Beth laughed.

Zach grabbed his truck keys out of the basket on the kitchen counter and smiled, reflecting a bit. _Last time for that_. He looked at Jack. "Let's roll bro," he smiled. "We got pictures to take. Lots and lots of pictures," he said, rolling his eyes at Sean. Sean smiled.

"We're ten minutes behind you," Aaron smiled. He deeply looked into Zach's eyes.

"Not now dad," Zach smiled. "Go," he pointed at the garage to Jack. The boys tumbled out the door.

"I'm going to miss that," Beth softly said. Aaron put his arm around her and held her closely.

The Brothers Hotchner got to the church and walked in. The doors to the main part of the church were closed. Mike and Caleb were standing in front of them. "What the…" Zach said.

"Zach, you are not allowed to enter yet," Mike smiled.

Zach shook his head as Rachel's sister Donna came out of the fellowship hall and crooked a finger at the brothers. "Get in here," she commanded. The brothers followed her in. "You're first," she smiled at Zach, grabbing his boutonniere from one of two large boxes. It was a red rose with a hint of baby's breath around it. Zach looked into one of the boxes to notice all the rest where an orange calla lily with a little greenery around it and a crimson ribbon that he knew matched the bridesmaid's dresses.

Donna smiled at him. "I'm the family flower lady that helped Caleigh pick all of them out. This one," she said, expertly pinning it to his left tux lapel, "exactly matches the red rose on the altar in honor of your mom with the spray of white baby's breath around to honor your uncle and two aunts." She looked at Jack and pulled out one that matched Zach's without the white baby's breathe. "You too," she smiled.

Jack hung his head a bit and Zach looked at Donna. "Can you give us a moment?" Donna smiled, rubbed his shoulder and moved off. Zach pulled Jack into a hug, who threw his arms around his brother. Donna wiped a tear away, watching the brothers.

"I visited her this morning Jack," Zach said. "I believe in my heart that she lobbied God to give us this wonderful day of weather." The afternoon temperatures were expected in the upper 60's which was unusual for the DC area for the time a year.

"She probably talked his arm off," Jack said into Zach's tux. Zach kissed his head and gently pushed Jack back. He looked at Jack. "You good?"

Jack threw his arms around Zach's neck, gave him a deep hug, pulled back and smiled, wiping his sole tear. "I am now," he smiled. Donna re-joined them and pinned on Jack's boutonniere.

Donna pointed at the door. "Now Mike and Bub will let you in," she smiled.

Zach walked out of the fellowship hall and looked at his brothers-in-law to be. Mike opened the door for him. Mike put his hand on Jack's shoulder that tried to follow Zach and shook his head with a smile. "He gets the first look by himself Jack," Mike smiled.

Walking in a bit timidly, Zach looked towards the altar area of the church to see Lauren taking a picture of Caleigh standing there. Her wedding veil was pinned to her hair underneath the beautifully crafted chignon she wore, having grown out her hair for the wedding. A ringlet of hair fell in front of each ear. She was wearing the diamond stud earrings Haley had worn in her and Aaron's wedding and the gold necklace with a diamond at the end that Zach had bought for her birthday. The earrings were her "something borrowed" given with love by Hannah. The necklace was her something "new". Caleigh's "something blue" was a simple square of blue silk that Beth had gave her. "Tuck that in your garter," Beth smiled with a wink at the rehearsal. The "something old" was Rachel's shoes she wore to her and Tom's wedding. Thankfully, they fit. The train of the dress spread around her. Zach stopped stone cold.

Caleigh saw him enter and brightly smiled. Lauren paused and looked. "About time you got here," she smiled at Zach. "Get up here." She rubbed Zach's shoulder as she walked down the center church aisle that he walked up. "I'll give you two a couple of minutes. Then your mine."

"Thanks Lauren," Zach half-mindedly said, looking at Caleigh. She beamed at him. Zach stopped at the bottom of the steps going up to the altar and looked at her.

Her gown was beautiful. The dress was a trumpet style modified sweetheart neckline in taffeta with an embroidered lace overlay and a chapel length skirt in the same fabric. Zach shook his head as he went up the steps. "You look absolutely beautiful," he smiled. He waved his finger at the train. "Do we have to deal with that the rest of the day?"

Caleigh softly laughed, pulling him into a hug, enjoying the warmth of his arms. "It detaches; and the lace hair piece comes out as well."

Zach kissed her. "I can live with that," he smiled into her eyes. They were sparkling. Caleigh rubbed her lipstick off his lips and then looked at her hand. Zach opened his tux jacket and offered it to her. Caleigh looked at him. "Go for it babe; no one will notice." Caleigh laughed and wiped her fingers of her left hand on the inside of his tux jacket. "You bouquet is beautiful," he smiled.

She smiled at him and fingered the stem of his boutonniere and then nodded towards the church altar. Like Donna said, a replica of his boutonniere was already in place. Caleigh looked at him and smiled. "I know you talked with her with this morning."

"My angel is on my shoulder," he smiled. Caleigh rubbed the area where she knew Zach had his large tattoo. "And told her to rub it before I come out the grooms' door with my stomach churning." He looked Caleigh in the eye. "And Jack and I had our brother moment," he smiled.

Caleigh rubbed his back. "You OK," she seriously asked. "And Jack?"

Zach beamed. "I'm more than OK babe. I've been praying for this day more years than you want to know. And Jack is fine now."

Caleigh put her arms around his neck. "I should have listened to Lisa and Pete back then."

Zach looked at her, took her hand, rubbing his finger over her engagement ring, shaking his head. "We're here now. That's all that matters."

Caleigh smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Zach beamed back. He looked her in the eyes. "Is it our flight time tomorrow to Miami?"

Caleigh laughed. "I'm so down with that. What would Uncle Dave say? 'Let's get this damn done'," she smiled at him.

"Boom," Zach smiled back. Zach turned to Lauren standing at the back of the church and nodded with a smile. Lauren nodded at Mike looking in the window. She went up the aisle to take pictures of the two of them as their immediate families, wearing their flowers, entered when Mike opened the door.

Aaron took one look at his soon to be daughter-in-law, _my daughter_ he thought and shook his head with a smile at Beth. Beth rubbed his back. "She looks beautiful." Aaron nodded his head with a smile, completely wordless. She smiled and rubbed his back more.

Jack walked up to them, having used the bathroom again. "Wow," he said. Beth rubbed his shoulder.

Lauren knew the shots she wanted and worked extremely efficiently. She took the immediate family pictures with the bridesmaids and groomsmen hanging around the back of the church. JJ and Will showed up with Henry at noon along with Anne and Mark Thornton with Becca.

Caleigh and Zach smiled at the two of them as they came up the aisle of the church. "You look very beautiful Becca," Caleigh smiled at her. She wore a dress that matched the bridesmaid's style.

"So do you," Becca smiled, giving her a hug.

Zach shared a high five with Henry. "You look very distinguished Mr. LaMontagne," he smiled.

"You guys look awesome," Henry smiled, looking at the couple. Lauren snapped the impromptu pictures. JJ smiled at Hotch and Will.

Lauren started with pictures of Zach, Caleigh, Henry and Becca together. And then let the kids have some downtime. She got Lisa and Pete into the next picture with the couple and worked her way to the bridal party together. The sets of parents beamed at the group. "That's a good looking group," Sean smiled.

Lauren got the whole bridal party together including Caleb and Sean as ushers to take the pictures of all of them. Henry proudly stood in front of Zach with Zach's hand on his shoulder. Becca did the same with Caleigh. JJ looked at Will. "Do you see it?"

"See what sweetheart?"

"Look at the red rose on the altar," JJ said with a nod. Will looked. "Now look at Hotch, Zach and Jack's boutonnieres."

Will smiled. "It's all in honor of Haley. And something only a profiler would notice."

JJ smiled at him, rubbing his chest. "I think it's more the mother in me." Will kissed her cheek.

"Penelope, the fashion maven is going to give that an A+," Jayje smiled at Beth that moved to stand with her. "The bridesmaids' dresses are beautiful." They were simple, yet extremely elegant crimson dresses with an empire waist and long flowy skirts. The lace bodice and long sleeves only added to the elegance.

When she finished, Lauren looked at her watch and then Caleigh and Zach. "What time are your families going to be here for that group picture?"

"Two fifteen," Zach said.

"Let's take a break gang," she smiled. "There are munchies, water and sodas in the fellowship hall." The group all largely smiled. She looked at Caleigh and Zach. "I'll give you some time and then we'll do some outside pictures," she smiled. "I need the break as well."

The group walked in to a super sized meat and cheese tray, along with a huge veggie tray and dip plus assorted boxes of snack crackers, small paper plates and a large cooler filled with iced down soft drinks and water. Rachel and Tom looked at Beth and Aaron with a question. They both smiled. "This is Jessica, Sean and Kim's contribution," Beth smiled. Caleigh's parents smiled. The bridal party dived in enjoying the break using the large plastic bibs Kim had supplied to protect their clothes.

###

 **A/N: I'm getting there! I don't like giving you monster chapters!**

 **And maybe building some anticipation. :D**

 **The next two; I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lauren had Zach, Caleigh, Henry and Becca outside, taking pictures of the four of them. Zach was down on one knee, a discrete piece of plastic under his knee to protect his tux pants. Becca sat on his bended leg with Zach's arm lightly around her waist as Caleigh had her hand across Henry's chest with her engagement ring showing, holding her bouquet in the other under a beautiful crimson maple tree on the church grounds. The tree had refused to give up its fall leaves with the warm weather that had lingered into November. Aaron, Beth and Jack were there as well.

"That's beautiful," Dave smiled, walking up to Aaron and Beth.

"I knew she would be a gorgeous bride," Sela smiled as she and Merrill joined them.

Jack moved and hugged Dave. "You OK Champino," Dave asked, rubbing his back. He knew this day would bring up the memories for his boys.

Jack looked at him with a smile with his arms still around Dave. "I'm OK Uncle Dave." Aaron, Beth, Merrill and Sela let them have their privacy.

Dave knelt down and looked into Jack's eyes. He rubbed his chest. "She's right here Jack. Just feel her," he smiled, pulling him into a hug. The two couples smiled as Jack deeply hugged Dave again.

"The kid cleans up real well Aaron," Merrill smiled, rubbing his friend's shoulder, nodding at Zach. Aaron proudly beamed.

"So does Jack," Sela smiled, hugging Beth.

Just then, two large barks, one very deep, the other still featuring a bit of a puppy voice, echoed through the air. Zach and Caleigh looked around. Rafe walked up to the group on the sidewalk with Mudgie by his side and Lexie in her collar and on her leash, straining a bit to get at Caleigh and Zach. Mudgie walked up to Jack, wagging his tail. Jack petted him.

Dave smiled at the group and took Lexie's lead that Rafe handed him. "Come Mudg," he commanded. Dave kept Lex closely tethered at his side. Mudg approached the couple, wagging his tail. They both loved him down as did the kids. Lauren took pictures of the moment. "You be good," Dave growled at Lexie. "No jumping." Lexie barked at him and wagged her tail. Dave let her walk up to the couple and smiled at them. "Its family picture time isn't it," he smugly smiled.

He let Lexie off the leader after Zach and Caleigh and the kids pet her. He pointed to Zach's feet. "Sit Lex." She obediently sat at Zach's feet. "Mudgie," Dave said. Mudg, playing with Henry immediately came to his side. Dave pointed at Caleigh's feet. "Sit." Mudg did. Lauren smiled with her camera at the ready. "Oh wait a minute," Dave said, with his usual Rossi flourish. He pulled a white bow tie out of one of his tux pockets and put it around Mudg's neck. Aaron just shook his head at Beth with a large smile.

Out of the other pocket, he pulled out a large crimson cloth and lace garter and put it around Lexie's neck. Dave smiled at Lauren. "Now." Lauren moved in for the picture. Dave whistled to get both dogs to look at him. Lauren snapped the picture.

Zach looked at Dave. "The next one is with you," he smiled. Dave moved in and put his arm around Caleigh. But the dogs wouldn't cooperate for Lauren's picture.

Henry went to Lauren's side. "I got this Uncle Dave," he smiled. Henry sharply whistled like Dave. The dogs looked at him and Lauren got her shot. And then took one of Becca and Henry petting the dogs in front of Caleigh, Zach and Dave as Merrill whistled like Dave and Henry. The final picture was Aaron, Zach, Jack, Dave and Mudg.

"That one is going to the cabin," Dave smiled.

"But I think there should be one more to bookend that," Lauren smiled. The three "girls", Beth, Caleigh and Lexie joined them. Sela smiled her approval as Merrill whistled again.

Dave put the tether back on Lexie, taking off her and Mudg's neckwear. Rafe walked up to him. "I've got them Dave," he smiled, taking Lexie's tether and the neckwear Dave handed him.

Dave looked at Rafe and added his SUV keys. "I'm riding home with Sela and Merrill," he smiled. "I plan on being in no shape to drive," he smiled.

Rafe smiled, took the keys and looked at Caleigh and Zach. "Congratulations you two," he smiled.

"Thanks again Rafe," Zach said, as Caleigh pulled Dave into a hug.

Rachel and Tom smiled as Lauren climbed up her small ladder to take the family picture of the Hotchner family. Dave, Sela and Merrill were included in it, along with Haley's family.

Zach smiled at Lauren coming down from the altar area. "Take a break you. Go hit the munchies again."

Lauren laughed. "Your best man and groomsmen are raiding the last of that," she smiled, rubbing his arm. "And I'm not big enough to fight for the last scrap." They all laughed.

-00CM00-

The pictures done, Caleigh and her bridesmaids went upstairs to their room they used. Zach, Pete and the groomsmen were standing outside the small room off the chancel of the church. The room, with its other door, would be their entrance to the church proper. The guys were all sipping from water bottles. "Damn," Jack said.

"Really Jack," Zach asked. Jack nodded his head.

"Me too," Henry added. The back lot of the church featured a deep, yet neatly groomed thick hedge row.

Pete looked at Zach and nodded towards it. Zach shook his head. "Its church prop….."

Mike, Caleigh's brother interrupted him. "Zach, this is not my first wedding in this church. It's tradition," he smiled.

"Maybe why it's back here," Pete smiled. Mike smiled with a nod. The whole groom party collectively "watered" the hedge row.

"Thank god Lauren wasn't around for that picture," Jake said, zipping up his pants. They all laughed.

Pete looked at the guys. "My job," he smiled at Zach that did the same for his wedding. "Make sure your flies are zipped up." Henry looked and zipped his. They all laughed more.

Inside the church, Sean and Caleb, being the ushers, started seating the guests. Dave came out of the fellowship hall to see JJ, Sandy and Will standing in the entry way of the church. "Get in here," he said with a nod.

"Dave," JJ asked, following him in.

"We're the last to get seated," he smiled. JJ and Will looked around to see Becca's parents and the immediate family along with Merrill and Sela.

Sandy smiled and rubbed Dave's arm. "These kids do it right, don't they?"

Dave smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "Yes they do."

Sean and Caleb, following Pastor Hartwig's suggestion, alternatively took turns seating guests that followed the polite warning of the "promptly at three-thirty" portion of their invitation. By three-fifteen most of the guests were seated; including John and Karen Schuerholz, along with Bobby and Pam Cox.

Sean walked Gina up the aisle with Brian Anderson following, her left hand in his right elbow and put her in the fourth pew from the front on the right side of the church, also known as the "groom's side". Caleigh's family was seated on the left side of the church across the aisle. Gina looked at him. Sean smiled and nodded. "Go down the pew a bit," Sean whispered handing her and Brian service folders. Gina smiled at him and entered the pew with Anderson following her.

As Caleb took some more of his family to their "prime seats", Sean hooked his index finger at Tara Lewis. He and Caleb had the team cooling their heels in the entry way of the church. Sean smiled at her. "You're up to bat," he smiled, holding out his right elbow. Tara smiled and took it. Sean got her seated next to Brian.

He came back down the aisle and stepped aside to let Caleb pass, seating his family's guests. Sean smiled at Fran and Savannah Morgan. "I love a two-fer," he broadly smiled. He looked at Derek. "Guess where that leaves you Big Dog," he wickedly smiled, with a question.

"Right behind my two special ladies," Derek smiled. "I get it Sean." Sean held out his right elbow to Fran and then his left to Savannah and led them up the aisle, seating them in the pew next to Tara, handing the three of them their wedding service folders.

With a break in Caleigh's family members arriving, Sean got Father Jimmy sat in the third pew. Jimmy was wearing his traditional priest clothes.

Caleb did his thing with his family members. Sean looked at Emily. "It's you beautiful," he smiled. He glanced at Reid. "Hey pretty boy," Sean smiled. Reid was in his best suit. "Tag along."

"But we're not in a…." Reid stammered.

"Just follow us," Sean said over his shoulder, "and save me another trip." Reid followed along as Emily, escorted by Sean got sat in the third pew. Sean nodded at Emily to slide down the pew to Father Jimmy. She smiled and gently pulled Reid's arm that was busy looking around to follow her. They were soon joined by Kevin and Penelope.

Caleb stuck his head into the fellowship hall and softly whistled with a smile at the group. "Let's do this." They all heard another piece of the prelude music starting by Nadine, the organist from Zach's home church. Now retired from playing at his church fulltime, Zach had begged her to play for the wedding. It didn't take much. Sean seated Sandy, JJ and Will next to Kevin.

As Caleb led the first ones of his immediate family out, Sean smiled at Sela and Merrill. "You're next." With Sela holding his elbow, he sat them in the second pew from the front. Sela looked at Merrill as they sat. "I think we're sorta loved," Sela smiled at her husband with a whisper as they both opened their service folders. Doing a quick scan of the folder, they both looked up to the altar to see the red rose honoring Haley that was mentioned in there. Garcia and Emily were doing the same. Penelope looked at Emily with tears quickly forming. Emily reached across Reid to grasp Garcia's hand. "Before you cry, check out Hotch, Zach and Jack's boutonnieres," JJ said, leaning over to them. "And Caleigh's bouquet."

Sean came back to the entrance. "You're up next Uncle Dave," he smiled. He held out his elbow with an evil grin.

"Screw you Sean," Dave smiled, now wearing a boutonniere as well. Sean laughed and they walked side by side up the aisle. Lauren snapped a picture of them. Dave took his seat next to Merrill.

As Caleb took Donna, with her husband down the aisle, Sean smiled at Jessica.

Jessica shook her head. "I can go with mom and dad."

Sean shook his head. "I have my marching orders," he smiled, extending his elbow.

Sean seated Kim in the front row as Nadine ended her prelude piece. Lisa Ponce, Nadine's fill in that had previously played once a month, now the fulltime church organist at Zach's church, began to play at the electric piano in the balcony next to the organ. Nick Jackson, another member of Zach's church, that was a multi-talented musician, joined her playing the flute, doing a beautiful rendition of Josh Groban's hit _You Raise Me Up_. Caleigh and Zach had heard him play it before in an Easter service and wanted it for this special time before the service.

Caleb slowly walked his maternal grandparents up the aisle as Lauren took their picture. He got them seated in the second pew. He went around the front of the pews and walked down the side aisle as Sean moved up the aisle with Hannah and John, both of them beaming. Hannah's corsage and John's boutonniere also featured a red rose. Sean, like Caleb, waited at the pew end until the grandparents sat and settled as a sign of respect to them and then did the same as Caleb going around the front pew. Caleb started up the aisle with his paternal grandparents.

Sean walked into the entry way of the church. "Now batting," he smiled, extending his elbow to Beth. "Let's rock and roll Mrs. Hotchner," he winked. Aaron smiled and Sean led them into the church with Lauren taking pictures. Hearing Lauren's camera working, everyone in the church turned to look and smiled at the three of them. Garcia started a fashion commentary that was quite complimentary. JJ and Emily shushed her to be quiet. Aaron's boutonniere matched Jack's. The red rose but without the baby's breathe. Sean got them seated in the front pew at the aisle end, handing them their service folders; and then sat down between Beth and Kim.

Lauren's camera buzzed and once again, the gathered turned to look as Caleb walked Rachel up the aisle. They each had huge smiles. Caleb got her seated and moved down the side aisle.

As Nick was nearing the end of the song, Pastor Hartwig walked out from his vestibule in the left altar area, wearing his robe. He was followed by Pastor Damrow; the man that helped Zach through his darkest time. As the two pastors stood before the altar and slightly bowed their heads in prayer, Aaron shook his head and then bowed it, shutting his eyes. Beth put her left arm around Aaron's shoulder and rubbed his thigh with her right hand. "Blew that profile Hotchner," she smiled at him with a whisper. Aaron looked at her. "You didn't think he'd be a part of this?" she smiled more.

"I hope Zach can handle it," Aaron whispered.

Beth pulled down her left arm and patted his thigh. "He will."

What Zach and Caleigh didn't know about Lisa Ponce was that she brought the entire "band" with her to support the wedding music. There were a number of very talented teenage instrumentalists at Zach's church; Lisa's four teenage children among that group. There were eleven in total. She had recruited them all to help with the music for the wedding.

Lisa nodded at the group, smiled at Nadine and got them started on the music for the entrance of the bridal party. Nick, now playing a clarinet started it with two of the kids joining in on their violins. Two of Lisa's sons joined in playing the cello and bass violin. It was Pachelbel's _Canon in D_. The groomsmen walked out of their room and stood before Aaron and Beth. Zach was not with them. Aaron smiled that Pete had Henry in front of him.

Pastor Hartwig stood at the altar, now facing the congregation while Pastor Damrow took his seat on the left side of the altar. Hartwig smiled as Sarah Toabit, Caleigh's best friend on the George Mason soccer team, slowly making her way up the aisle. When she got to the pew that Will and JJ were sitting in, Jake Beckham walked to her with a smile, offering his left arm. They entered the altar area behind the communion rail and parted, taking their places moving to each side of the rail towards the altar area wall.

Victoria Regis came up the aisle next with Lauren taking her pictures. Andy Minton moved up to stand in front of Aaron and brightly smiled at his fiancée. He moved down the aisle and offered her his elbow and escorted her up as the violin music with Nadine helping out with some background music of the wonderful piece that Lisa's oldest son Josh had arranged. They moved to their spots.

Katherine Hollis, another of Caleigh's closest cousins, come up the aisle next. Mike Graystone, now standing in front of Aaron, smiled at her, walking towards her.

Jack moved up to be next in line. He looked at Damrow and then his dad with his huge smile. Beth rubbed Aaron's thigh again. Samantha Fowler, another of Caleigh's cousins that was ten and Caleigh had babysat many times in high school, came up the aisle next. Jack greeted her at the assigned place and escorted her to their positions.

Pete, crouching down, put his arm around Henry. "You OK Hank?" He nodded at Aaron. "Go stand by Hotch if you need to."

Henry smiled at him. "I'm good Stan."

"Get 'em Big Dog," Pete smiled, rubbing his shoulder, standing up and stepping around Henry. Aaron and Beth smiled at them as Pete moved in front of Aaron to see Lisa walking up the aisle. Henry smiled at Aaron and gave him a reassuring nod of his head as Lisa and Pete walked by them. Aaron and Beth smiled at Henry. Will, with his arm around JJ's shoulder, pulled her closer with a huge smile at his wife. The team all beamed with pride.

Becca Thornton came up the aisle as the music slowed, carrying a miniature match of Caleigh's bouquet minus one thing as Henry moved to stand in front of Aaron. As Becca came to the fifth row of pews, Henry walked down the aisle, extending his arm with a smile. Aaron and Beth smiled at the two of them as Henry escorted her to the altar area. They went up the three steps to the altar area, and then parted, leaving an opening for Caleigh and Zach and smiled at each other.

The instrumental group was finishing the last of their music when Caleigh came down the steps from the bridal room and smiled at her dad and Caleb. "You look beautiful Sis," Caleb said, kissing her cheek.

Tom offered his elbow and looked at his only daughter. "You ready?"

"More than ready daddy," Caleigh smiled. Tom kissed her cheek. They moved to stand near the doorway of the church. Tom looked at her. "You nervous?"

"No dad, I'm not," she smiled. "I want to marry that man."

"Let's get it done," Tom smiled, kissing her cheek again.

"Rock the house sis," Caleb smiled.

The final notes of the music faded through the church as Caleb tugged the rope of the church bell, signifying the start of service.

Reid looked at his watch. "Precisely at three-thirty," he whispered with a smile. Dave turned and winked at him.

###

 **A/N: I told you all at the beginning of this story I had all the music picked out on YouTube. If you want to hear the version I picked for the processional of the bridal party, search for** _ **Pachelbel Canon in D (the ultimate version)**_ **. Use that complete phrase.**

 **And yes, I listened to it again, writing the last part of this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome to November twelfth; the appointed wedding day! That Zach and Caleigh first announced. And being the absolute, anal retentive peep I am, you didn't think the actual wedding chapter wouldn't be posted on this date? :D**

 **A head's up on the bride's processional. YouTube** _ **A Midsummer Night's Dream: Wedding March**_ **. Hotch's cue is around the first page turn. ;) And honestly; to get the full effect of this all – you might want to check that out before you read. Or while you read. :D**

 **And a special note: I am a member of a very traditional, conservative Christian Protestant church. I respect all faiths and those that practice those faiths. That said, the wedding service is what I know – the way my church does them. I dearly hope I don't offend anyone. My deepest and sincerest apologies if I do.**

 ***sets out tissue box* Just in case. :D**

Chapter 8

Caleigh's entrance to the church was all Nadine. And the way Caleigh and Zach exactly wanted it. Nadine played the overture of the first phrase of the song. Zach came out of the groom's room and walked to stand in front of his dad and Beth. Hannah dabbed a tear away looking at him with pride. He confidently smiled at Aaron. Because the groomsmen were standing in front of the communion rail, Zach could not see Pastor Damrow. Caleb quickly came up the side aisle on the left side of the church and sat down next to his mother.

The rest of the congregation, hearing the music, looked around, knowing they should stand for the entrance of the bride. Yet no one moved. No one could see the bride. Tom still had her in the entry way.

Nadine started the second phrase and Aaron stood up to honor his soon to be daughter-in-law, leading the congregation. Beth followed him, along with Rachel and Caleb. Rachel smiled at Aaron. The rest followed. Hartwig smiled at Damrow as he rose from his chair. Tom slowly walked Caleigh into the church with Lauren's camera working away.

As Tom brought Caleigh around the back pew of the church and turned to move her up the aisle, Zach looked a Rachel, giving her a small, warm smile, shaking his head. Caleigh's bouquet was beautiful with a downward cascade of white roses. In the middle was one red rose. "Hasn't he seen her already," Caleb whispered to his mother.

"Shut up Caleb," Rachel said. "Someday, you'll be in Zach's shoes and you'll understand." A multitude of cell phones started taking pictures as Tom slowly walked Caleigh up the aisle.

"She's beautiful," Garcia said to Emily and Reid. They both smiled their agreement.

Finally reaching Zach, Tom smiled with Caleigh still holding his left elbow. "I know you'll take care of her son."

"Until I die Tom," Zach smiled. "And I'm ready to make that promise." Tom nodded at him with a smile, kissed Caleigh's cheek, hugged her whispering a few words in her ear, shook Zach's offered hand, and put Caleigh's right hand to Zach's waiting left elbow. Aaron proudly smiled.

Zach walked Caleigh to the altar as Tom let them pass and then sat down next to Rachel. Lisa handed her bouquet to Sami and reached down to spread out Caleigh's train. When she finished, Sami handed the bouquet back to her. Henry smiled at Becca, offering his elbow as they joined together standing behind the couple on the lower level of the altar area. While Nadine finished off the processional with her usual grandiose flurry, Pastor Hartwig smiled at the couple. "Take a deep breath," he whispered with a smile. "The rest is easy," he winked. It was then that the couple noticed Pastor Damrow, smiling like a Cheshire cat. Zach looked at Caleigh and slightly shook his head. Caleigh rubbed his arm with a smile. Zach deeply eyed him. Damrow just smiled back.

Pastor Hartwig gave the invocation, starting the service. Finishing, Hartwig said, "The congregation may be seated." Becca and Henry silently turned and went to sit with their parents with Henry escorting Becca to her father, then crossing the aisle. The congregation all smiled at the gesture. Will pulled him on his lap. "Good job son," he whispered with a smile, patting his leg.

Hartwig directed the congregation to the order of worship for the service in the church hymnals as well as the video screen attached to the high right wall of the altar area. He started the Call to Worship. After a responsive reading between him and the congregation, Hartwig offered a prayer and then reached behind him to take his Bible off the altar, putting down his ceremony book.

He smiled at Caleigh and Zach. "There are three readings from Scripture I have selected for you two and your wedding." He looked at the congregation. "The readings are printed on the back page of your service folders if you'd like to follow along and are on the monitor as well."

Hartwig first read the Old Testament account from Genesis of creating a woman as a mate for man. He then read an Epistle lesson from the first book of Corinthians that spoke about the characteristics of love. Asking the congregation to rise to honor the Gospel lesson, he read the account of Jesus turning water into wine at the wedding in Canaan. When he finished, he smiled. "The congregation may be seated," he said and moved to his chair on the right side of the altar area.

Pastor Damrow walked up to the couple and took Hartwig's place in front of them to give the sermon for the ceremony. He smiled at Zach. "Did you really think I was going to sit this out? Tom and I are too close of friends." The congregation all smiled. Damrow looked at Jack. "Don't worry Jack - I'm going to be short and to the point." Jack gave him a thumb up. The congregation laughed and both Hartwig and Damrow saw the couple relax with the lightness. Aaron put his arm around Beth with a smile.

"The sermon text I selected for the two of you is the Epistle lesson Pastor Hartwig just read. Great minds," Damrow smiled at Hartwig with a nod. "So I'll just repeat the last verse. And now these remain – faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."

He looked directly at Zach. "Speaking of love, you know she's here," he smiled. Zach nodded and patted his chest with his right hand. Hannah dabbed a tear with her hanky. Damrow turned and raised his right hand at the red rose on the altar. "And that is a beautiful tribute to her. It's pure and simple." He looked at Zach. "You're mom loves that," he smiled. "She knows you; and you know her. She'd only want that simple gesture." Zach wiped a tear away with his free hand. He wasn't the only one. Pete and Mike, on each side of Jack, rubbed a shoulder as Jack chased a tear away.

Damrow looked at the congregation. "When we see a beautiful red rose like that, we immediately think of love. However the Apostle Paul in his letter to the congregation of Corinth spoke about Christian love and gave examples of what a loving couple should bring to their marriage." He went on to speak for five minutes about those qualities that the Apostle Paul outlined in his usual quiet, elegant speaking style.

Looking at Caleigh and Zach, he smiled. "You ask any member of the Christian clergy and ninety-nine percent of them would say they would rather do a funeral than a wedding. With a funeral, you know the final outcome. With a marriage, you don't." Father Jimmy nodded his head in agreement.

Damrow smiled again. "This is one time I'm not worried. And while I'd never speak for Pastor Hartwig, I don't think he is either." Hartwig nodded his head in agreement with a smile. "You two have faith, hope and love. Let your faith guide you. Let your hope be your light. And let the love you two have for each other be your rock," he smiled. "Not only your love for each other, but your love of your Savior. May God continue to make your faith, hope and love grow for now and ever. God bless you two," Damrow smiled. He took one step away and then turned and looked at Jack. "How'd I do?" he smiled. Jack pointed at him beaming. The congregation laughed as Damrow moved to sit down and Hartwig rose.

Henry got down off Will's lap and walked over to Becca and held out his left elbow. Mark set her on her feet and Becca took Henry's elbow. They both moved to stand at the bottom of the altar area in front of the first step.

Hartwig smiled, opening his ceremony book. He read the introduction to the Marriage Rite. He looked at Zach and Caleigh. "Turn and look at each other, joining your hands." Caleigh turned and handed her bouquet to Lisa. She then turned to face Zach. Aaron took Beth's hand and held it as Caleigh and Zach joined hands.

"Zachary Aaron, will you take Caleigh Elizabeth to be your wife? Will you be guided by the counsel and direction God has given in his Word and love your wife as Christ loved the Church? Will you be faithful to her, cherish her, support her, and help her in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live? If so, answer 'I will'."

"I will," Zach solemnly promised.

Hartwig looked at Caleigh. "Caleigh Elizabeth, will you take Zachary Aaron to be your husband? Will you be guided by the counsel and direction God has given in his Word and submit to your husband as the Church submits to Christ? Will you be faithful to him, cherish him, support him, and help him in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live? If so, answer 'I will'."

"I will," Caleigh said.

"Zach, repeat after me."

Repeating Hartwig phrases, Zach made his vow. "I Zachary Aaron, in the presence of God and these witnesses, take you, Caleigh Elizabeth, to be my wife. I promise to be faithful to you as long we both shall live," he said as he looked directly into Caleigh's eyes.

Hartwig looked at Caleigh and repeated the rite. She softly looked directly at Zach. "I Caleigh Elizabeth, in the presence of God and these witnesses, take you, Zachary Aaron, to be my husband. I promise to be faithful to you as long as we both shall live." Zach released his left hand from Caleigh and softly wiped away one tear that threatened to run down her face. Caleigh smiled at him.

Hartwig looked at Pete. "The rings please." Pete smiled and turned to look at Henry. Henry came up the steps to him. Pete, at six foot four, still towered over the ever-growing Henry and crouched down, holding out his hand. Henry smiled at him, fishing one ring out of this right tux pocket, putting it into Pete's hand. He dug through his left pocket and found the other, adding it to Pete's hand. Aaron and Beth shared a deep smile, knowing what the significance meant to Zach and Caleigh. Tom and Rachel did the same.

Pete rubbed Henry's shoulder. "Great job Hank," he whispered. Zach and Caleigh beamed at the sweet gesture. Henry moved back to Becca who brightly smiled at him.

"He had them the whole time," JJ whispered with a question.

"He sure did," Will proudly smiled. "I was in on the plan." Sandy beamed. Hartwig smiled at Pete as he put the rings onto Hartwig's extended ceremony book.

Pastor Hartwig put the rings in his hand and handed his open book to Pete. Pete took it. Hartwig held up the rings in each hand between his thumb and index finger, showing them to Zach and Caleigh and the congregation. "The perfect circle of each wedding ring represents the love a bride and groom bring to each other. It further represents the love that Christ brings to his church. The perfect circle of the rings, made from finest metals, shows a love that has no beginning and no end." He put the rings in his right hand and took his book from Pete and put them on top of the open page.

Hartwig looked at the couple. "Exchange rings as a symbol of the lifelong commitment and abiding love which you as husband and wife have promised each other." He extended the book to Zach.

Zach smiled, pulling Caleigh's engagement ring off. Holding it in his hand, he took her wedding ring from Hartwig's book. "Caleigh, receive this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness," he repeated, following Hartwig's lead. He slid the wedding ring on her finger and then put her engagement ring back on, matching it up to wedding band.

Hartwig smiled and offered his book to Caleigh. Caleigh wiped away one stray tear and took the ring. "Zachary, receive this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness." Zach looked and smiled at the simple gold band she put on his finger.

Pastor Hartwig smiled and looked at the congregation. "By their promises, Zachary and Caleigh have bound themselves together in marriage before God and these witnesses. Therefore, I declare through the power invested in me in this church and the Commonwealth of Virginia, they are husband and wife, in the name of the Father and of the Son," he said, giving the sign of blessing, "and of the Holy Spirit. Those, whom God has joined together, let no one separate."

He looked at the couple and smiled, holding out his arms for the marriage blessing. "God the Father, God the Son," making the sign of the cross, "and God the Holy Spirit preserve you in faithfulness, strengthen you in love, and guide you to life's end." Will and Morgan noticed some members of the congregation on Caleigh's side get up and quietly leave down the side aisle. What they didn't see, was a few on Zach's side do the same. Will looked over his shoulder at Morgan. Morgan shook his head at him.

Hartwig looked out over the gathered in the pews. "A hymn will now be sung that Zach and Caleigh have chosen. It speaks to their deep love and faith they bring here today." He smiled. "Please note, the soloist will sign the first verse. The congregation will join in the last three that are printed on the insert of your service folder." He slightly gestured at the video screen over his left shoulder at the back of the altar area. "Or you can follow along there," he smiled. Becca and Henry moved to sit with Beth and Aaron with Henry sitting between them. Sean and Kim slid over a bit to make room for the kids.

Hartwig sat down. Zach and Caleigh, still holding hands, facing each other, looked up to the balcony of the church. They both recognized the members of each of their church choirs, with the parishioners that left their pews coming in, as Dan Larsen stepped up to the microphone. Nick Jackson, using an Irish lute, played the opening notes of their favorite hymn _In Christ Alone_.

Dan's beautiful tenor voice sang the first verse of the hymn, backed by the instrumental group. Caleigh looked at Zach, her eyes filling with tears. "Not now babe," he whispered, holding her left hand that now had her wedding ring on it, using his own left hand to put her right hand in his right one as well and then wiped away a tear. "We sing this loud and proud. It's us." Caleigh beamed at him as Zach wiped away another tear with the choir joining Dan on the second verse. The congregation that went to the couple's two churches, knowing the hymn, joined in. Garcia looked around with astonished eyes. She wasn't the only one. Reid looked around as well. Aaron reached into his back right tux pant pocket and pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to Beth.

Rachel, a member of the church choir, took Tom's handkerchief he offered from his pocket to wipe her tears at the wonderful gesture her fellow choir members did.

What Caleigh and Zach really didn't expect was the musical group, including the choirs, followed their favorite rendition of the hymn, performed by Travis Cottrel, exactly. The video screen in the church, that played the words to the hymn featured Cottrel's video from YouTube.

Caleigh teared up more and shook her head, as Dan sang the amazing descant on the third verse. Zach wiped each one away. He squeezed her left hand as the group did the interlude before the fourth and final verse. Zach bowed his head and then looked at Caleigh, deeply moved by the stunning version those in the balcony were doing, shaking his head. It was her turn to wipe a tear with a smile. Zach gave Caleigh's left hand a bit of a squeeze. "We do this," he smiled. "Together."

Caleigh nodded at him. Zach wiped away another of her tears. Joining both hands again, the two of them sang along on the final verse. The members of the congregation that knew the song sang louder. As they did, Caleigh nodded at Zach. Zach looked over his shoulder. Jack was singing along. Mike was as well. So were Aaron and Beth, who wiped away a stray tear. Dave looked at Merrill and smiled. "These Lutherans know how to sing," Dave whispered to him.

"No kidding," Merrill whispered back. Caleigh wiped away a tear that escaped Zach's eye as they sang the last line together, looking at each other. _Hear in the power of Christ I'll stand_. The song was powerful to them and the rendition was very moving. Sandy, Fran and all the ladies of the BAU wiped tears as well. So did the Brook's family.

Hartwig rose as Caleigh and Zach moved back together with her right arm in Zach's left elbow as Caleigh took her bouquet that Lisa handed back to her with a smile. Facing the altar, Pastor Hartwig gave a prayer for the marriage, the blessing of having family and friends gathered. He made sure to include a reference to Haley and "all the others now residing in heaven that has touched Caleigh and Zach's life." It was Dave's turn to tear up a bit. Jessica put her arm around his shoulder and rubbed it with a smile.

The prayer finished, Nadine played the opening notes to _The Lord's Prayer_. Caleb silently got up and went back down the side aisle of the church. Dan joined in with Nadine to sing. It was just the two of them. It was simple and beautiful. Just as Dan was finishing, Beth quietly nodded to get Becca and Henry to take their places once again. She scooted back over to Aaron's side as the two kids rejoined the group in the altar area. Aaron pulled her to his chest with his arm.

When Nadine and Dan finished, Hartwig turned and spread out his arms to give the closing blessing. The church members, following Nadine's lead, sang the triple _Amen_.

Pastor Hartwig smiled at the couple. He looked at Zach. "Would you like to kiss your bride?" Zach smiled, nodding his head, putting his hands on Caleigh's side at her waist and pulled her to him. They shared a warm kiss. When Zach finished, he winked at Becca and Henry. They both laughed. Pastor Damrow joined Pastor Hartwig, smiling at him.

Hartwig looked out to the congregation with a huge smile. "It is our sincere honor and pleasure to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Zachary Hotchner." Nadine was playing some chords on the organ as the congregation applauded. Caleb rang the church bell, giving the bell rope mighty tugs. The large church bell peeled through the residential neighborhood.

Zach and Caleigh turned to face the congregation. Becca and Henry, both largely smiling, parted. Zach and Caleigh beamed at them. Nadine, the instrumentalists and the combined choirs dived into a boisterous version of Beethoven's _Ode to Joy_ with the choir director at St. Andrew's leading them. Caleb continued ringing the bell. Walking past Henry, he and Zach shared a high five. The congregation roared with laughter. Zach and Caleigh came down the steps from the altar area and headed down the aisle.

Sela looked at Merrill as the couple passed their pew. "That was beautiful. And the music…." Merrill smiled at her in agreement. They weren't the only members of the congregation murmuring with approval.

Nadine and the instrumentalists were giving their final flourish when the couple reached the entry way. Zach and Caleigh shared another deep, more private kiss. The song ended and Nadine quickly moved to play the opening notes of _Trumpet Voluntary_ with Josh, Lisa's son, accompanying her on his trumpet.

Becca and Henry headed down the aisle next as Caleigh led Zach into the fellowship hall. Henry accepted a high five from his dad and a fist bump from Morgan to the smiles and small laughter of the congregation. Caleigh put her bouquet on a table. Caleigh smiled, hugging him. "I love you," she said into his neck.

Zach kissed her cheek, pulling her closer. "Zach! Where are you?" Henry asked.

Zach smiled at Caleigh and walked to the fellowship hall door and smiled. "In here Hank," he smiled, getting them in. Caleigh and Zach hugged the kids. "Thank you both so much," he said.

"This was awesome," Becca smiled at Caleigh. Caleb sat down in the pew with his parents.

Lisa and Pete came in and shared hugs with the couple. Caleigh and Zach shared hugs with the rest of the bridal party that came in. Caleigh and Zach spent a bit more time with Jack and Mike.

Zach looked at Caleigh. "Come on babe; we've got to go." They shared a quick hug with Sarah and Jake at the entry door to the church. Nadine and Josh were nearing the finish of the song. Zach took Caleigh's left hand and started to lead her up the left side church aisle.

When the song ended, Pastor Hartwig smiled at the congregation. "There are two announcements. First," he said, taking a piece of paper Damrow handed him, "if you flip over the insert in your service folder for the hymn, you'll see directions to the reception from the church. Secondly, on behalf of Pastor Damrow and myself, we are pleased to tell you that Caleigh and Zach will usher you out." Zach leading Caleigh up the narrow side aisle, gently pulled her around the front pew and then stepped aside, put his arm around her and they walked together to the center aisle opening. Zach bent down to straighten her dress train.

###

 **A/N: For those of you that are doing the YouTube thing, the video I referenced for the congregational hymn is** _ **In Christ Alone – Travis Cottrel**_ **for your search. Once again, please use the** _ **exact**_ **title I referenced. My favorite rendition of** _ **The Lord's Prayer**_ **is by Ronan Tynan although it not like what I referenced in the story.**

 **Zach and Caleigh's recessional is** _ **ODE TO JOY (the best version)**_ **. Please use the all caps on the title and the words in the parenthesis. It took me four days of scouring through YouTube to find that for the recessional for Zach and Caleigh. I knew the piece well enough to know there was a shortened version of it around someplace.**

 **Yes, I do that much prep for my stories.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: *points at tissue box***

Chapter 9

Tom, Rachel and Caleb rose together. Tom softly put his arm around Rachel and got her first to Caleigh. "Thank you mom; for everything," Caleigh said, hugging her.

"You got your dream wedding," Rachel said in Caleigh's ear. "Partly because of the man you married." She looked at Caleigh. "Please realize how much he loves you. And never let go of that thought," Rachel whispered to her.

Caleigh hugged her again. "I know that mom. I will never forget how much he means to me." She looked at Rachel. "And how much I love him," she smiled. Rachel rubbed her arm and eyed Zach.

He smiled. "I know I'm the good guy." Rachel laughed and pulled Zach into a deep hug as Tom embraced Caleigh.

"I know you're the good guy too. And you'll take care of my daughter. I'm just so happy you showed up in her life."

Zach kissed her cheek. "Me too," he smiled at her. Rachel rubbed his bicep and stepped aside to let Tom greet Zach. Rachel, standing near the other front pew, rubbed Aaron's shoulder, smiling at him.

Tom got Rachel to start heading down the aisle. Caleb lifted Caleigh off her feet with a huge bear hug kissing her cheek. The congregation laughed. He got to Zach. "Good luck with her bro," he smiled, pointing at his sister. Caleigh lightly slapped his arm, laughing.

"I got it Bub," Zach smiled. They shared a large hug. Caleb moved to follow his parents. Caleigh and Zach smiled at Beth and Aaron.

They both rose and Aaron gently put his arm on Beth's back to have her go first. Zach pulled her into a hug. "Thank you," he said in her ear. "For everything," he said, kissing the side of her face. "I love you."

Beth tightly hugged him. "I love you too," she smiled into this shoulder. "I'm so proud of you and wish you and Caleigh all the best." Zach kissed her again and gently guided her to Caleigh.

Zach looked at his dad. Garcia pulled out another tissue to be at the ready. Aaron pulled Zach into a hug. "I was so proud of the young man you became. I knew I was deeply blessed as a father by the man you have become. Right now my son, I could not be prouder. Promise me you will never, ever stop loving this wonderful, beautiful woman you have in your life."

"I promise," Zach said, deeply hugging his dad.

Aaron smiled at him. "Good decision," he said. "Make all this short, sweet…."

"In front of everyone; we got this dad; all of it," Zach smiled. "Thank you dad," he said, giving Aaron another hug. Garcia used her tissue with Kevin putting his arm around her. Aaron smiled at him and smiled at Beth, her arm around Caleigh.

Aaron hugged Caleigh. "On that point," he said, looking into Caleigh's eyes. "I'll be brief. I love finally having a daughter," he beamed.

Caleigh smiled back at him. "I love being your daughter." Aaron kissed her cheek, hugged her tightly and then gently put his hand on Beth's back to head down the aisle. It was their job, along with Tom and Rachel to greet the guests as they left the church. Zach and Caleigh shared hugs with Kim and Sean. Lauren was in balcony, taking pictures of the family greeting the bride and groom. She smiled, climbed into one of the balcony pews and took a picture of Nadine playing more recessional music. And then got Lisa and the instrumentalists together for a group picture.

After greeting all the grandparents and Jessica, Zach shook his head at Dave. "Just give me a damn hug. I know you'll have us both in tears later."

Dave, tightly hugging Zach said in his ear, "That's the plan."

"Thank you Uncle Dave," Zach said.

Dave looked at him. "I love you," he smiled, rubbing Zach's shoulder.

"I love you Uncle Dave."

Looking at Caleigh, Dave softly smiled. "You do know he waited for you to come around to him?'

Caleigh smiled. "Yes Uncle Dave. Now just give me a hug. We gotta keep this moving in the middle of the church aisle." Dave laughed and hugged her, kissing both her cheeks. The couple shared hugs with Sela and Merrill.

When it got back to the groom's side of the church, Will stood up and let JJ go in front of him, putting his hand on the small of her back, smiling. Zach pulled JJ into a deep hug. "Thank you. Again."

JJ smiled at him, pulling out of the hug. "You and Caleigh spiffed up our oldest son in ways we'll never see again." Caleigh smiled, rubbing her shoulder. JJ looked at the couple. "And he was soooooo proud to do it," she smiled.

"We were honored to have him JJ," Caleigh smiled. JJ hugged her as Will hugged Zach and then gave Caleigh a quick hug and kiss. Sandy did the same.

Kevin extended his hand to Zach. "Congratulations," he smiled. "Get ready," he winked.

Zach held his hand. "I know all too well the Hurricane Garcia warnings," he smiled, letting Kevin go to Caleigh.

Garcia looked at him. "My oldest golden Hotchner boy," she smiled.

Zach pulled her into a hug. "Your mere mortal dress is wonderful with just the right Garcia accent," he smiled in her ear.

"Who blabbed," Garcia demanded with a question, pulling away from his hug.

"Your boss," Zach laughed. "Thanks for you Princess P. I love you," Zach sincerely said, kissing her cheek. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Back at ya luvs," she smiled. "And I know," she smiled more deeply. "Keep things moving."

Zach laughed, kissing her cheek again. "Why it's in front of …

"God and creation," Garcia smiled. "I know your routine my golden Hotchner boy."

Zach looked at her. "Then never forget to be this family's princess." Garcia hugged him again and then nearly tackled Caleigh.

Reid came out next. Zach put his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Doc for coming," he smiled.

Spencer gave Zach a hug and patted his shoulder. "It was honor to be a part of this beautiful and moving ceremony," he smiled at the couple.

Caleigh smiled at him after Penelope and Kevin left her. "Does this mean I get a hug?"

Spencer Reid smiled. "And a kiss," he smiled, hugging her, kissing her cheek.

Zach pulled Emily into a hug before she could say a word. "You'll never, ever understand what this means to us."

Emily pulled out of the hug and looked Zach in the eye. "I think you have this marriage thing down already."

"Em," Zach questioned.

"You just said 'us' luvs," she smiled, kissing Zach's cheek. She hugged Zach. "And I wouldn't have missed this for anything." She rubbed Zach's back as he let her go and deeply hugged Caleigh.

Zach stuck his hand out to Father Jimmy. He shook it, hugged Zach and smiled at him. "You know to be prepared for Uncle Dave's toast," he asked as he moved to kiss Caleigh.

Zach laughed as Caleigh returned his kiss. "We know were going to get an earful," Caleigh laughed.

"And me more than her," Zach smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

Jimmy sincerely looked at them. "My blessings to you both," he smiled. "The ceremony was lovely."

"Thanks Jimmy," Zach smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

After greeting the next pew on Caleigh's family side of the church, the couple smiled at the Morgan family. Derek rose from the pew and let Savannah get to the couple first. Zach warmly hugged her. "Thanks for thanking care of the big dog that protects dad's back," he said, kissing her cheek.

Still in Zach's arms, Savannah answered, "Thank you for taking care of the man that I know will protect my husband." Zach kissed and smiled at her, letting her go to Caleigh.

He looked at Derek. "I don't know what to say to you man. You've had dad's back for how many years?"

Morgan smiled. "The same thing man you said to me at Savannah's and my wedding," he smiled, shaking Zach's hand, pulling him into a deep hug. "We're family; and family takes care of family."

"Thanks man," Zach smiled.

Morgan smiled. "Does that mean I get to love up your honey," Derek smiled with his infectious grin. Caleigh smiled at him, with Savanah's arm around her. Morgan looked at Caleigh, pointing at Zach. "Did he not say that to me at our wedding?"

Caleigh laughed. "Yes he did," she smiled, pulling him into a hug as Zach hugged Fran.

Tara smiled at Zach. "I gotta tell you kid," she smiled, "you two did it up right," she said hugging him. "Your wedding was beautiful."

"Thanks Tara," Zach smiled. "We love that you're a part of our family."

Tara rubbed his bicep, reaching for Caleigh. "I'm honored to be a part of this family," she smiled. She hugged Caleigh. Zach smiled at Gina and Brian Anderson.

Getting to the guests seated behind Zach's church family that supported the Hotchner's so much, Zach smiled at the man sitting on the outside of the pew. He rose up. Zach beamed. "I'm so glad you came Doc," he smiled.

Schmidt smiled at him. "It's our honor to be here," he smiled, shaking Zach's hand, introducing his wife Monica. Zach shared a deep hug with John Schuerholz as he left his pew.

With the guests finally ushered out, Zach looked at Caleigh and smiled. "I think we can relax now," he smiled, pulling her into a hug.

Hartwig, in his suit, smiled at Zach, coming down the aisle. "We've got one more thing to do." Lisa and Pete entered the church and followed Hartwig and the couple to his vestibule. They signed the marriage license.

"We're legal," Zach smiled, kissing Caleigh.

Lauren was waiting for them when they came out. "Just a few quick pictures with your rings on." She had Becca and Henry with her. Pete re-created the moment from the ceremony when Henry pulled out the rings from his tux pockets.

While Lauren did her thing with Zach and Caleigh, the bridal party went outside to see the small motor coach Zach had rented to take them all to the reception. Pete looked at Mike and nodded at Mike to follow him to his truck. Pete opened the back and started to tug out a huge cooler. "Give me a hand with this," Pete smiled.

Mike looked at him. "We need to talk Pete," Mike seriously said.

Zach and Caleigh finally emerged from the church thirty minutes later after thanking Nadine, Lisa and all the instrumentalists. Zach was carrying Haley's rose. Pete whistled at him.

Zach shook his head. "You guys go," he smiled, "and have few on the way. Caleigh and I have a stop to make." Zach noticed Sean and Kim standing by the bus, smiling.

"Get your asses over here," Pete barked.

They crossed the street to the waiting coach. Pete looked at him. "We all," he said, nodding at the bridal party on the bus, "took a vote. You two are coming with us. And we'll be with you to make that stop." Caleigh and Zach looked at him. Pete softly smiled. "You asked all of us to be a part of your day. This is part of it. We're going to do that. Get on the coach." Becca, Henry and Caleb were with their parents.

Zach looked at Sean. "Shut up; listen to your wonderful friends; give me your truck keys and get your butts on that coach," Sean smiled. He burrowed the Hotchner glare into Zach. "Jack needs this too."

"Thank you Uncle Sean," Caleigh smiled, wiping a tear away.

Pete looked in the coach to see Mike talking with the driver. "We good," Pete asked.

"We're good," Mike smiled. "Get your asses on here you two," he bellowed.

"Gotta love a fireman," Zach smiled at Sean, handing him the keys to his truck. Sean slapped his shoulder with a smile and he and Kim moved to Zach's truck.

Pete's large cooler stayed closed for the trip. Zach directed the driver to the spot and then rubbed his shoulder. "Thank you for doing the detour."

"My pleasure," he smiled. "I know what you're doing," he said, opening the door. "My wife and I did the same thing for my mom two years ago." Zach rubbed his shoulder and headed towards the steps, holding out his hand to help Caleigh down the steps.

They got off and started to walk to Haley's gravesite. The rest started to follow them. "Hold on a second," Lisa said to them. She looked at Jack. "You go with them," she softly smiled. What the group didn't know was Sean had filled Lauren in on Mike and Pete's plan. She and her video camera guy were covertly recording the scene. The rest got off the coach.

The three of them approached Haley's grave. Caleigh held Jack close to her. Zach smiled and crouched down. "Hi mom." He placed the rose that was on the altar on her headstone. "Thanks for being with me today. I felt you the entire time."

Caleigh pulled out the red rose from her bouquet and knelt down. She rubbed the headstone. "I love you mom," putting the rose on the headstone.

Jack looked at his brother. "Help me Zach," he said, messing with his boutonniere. Zach smiled and found the pin that Donna had used. He pulled it off and handed it to Jack.

Lisa looked at Pete. "Do you have your knife in your pocket?"

Pete looked at her. "You know better."

"Get it out," Lisa smiled, waving her bouquet at him. Pete smiled, pulled out his knife and cut one of the calla lilies off Lisa's bouquet.

Zach put his arm around Caleigh as Jack put his red rose on Haley's headstone. "I felt you too mom. I love you," he said, rubbing his hand over the black granite. Caleigh pulled Jack to them and they took some time together.

Lisa looked around. "Sami; your next," she whispered. Pete quickly cut a lily from her bouquet. Sami walked up and put it on Haley's headstone and moved away. Pete handed his knife to Mike and joined Lisa walking up to Haley's grave site, pulling off his boutonniere. Two by two, the rest of the bridal party honored Haley as Zach, Caleigh and Jack stood in front of her grave. Victoria wiped a tear away as she and Andy put theirs down.

There was one other person that Sean has quietly filled on the plan. Pastor Damrow walked up as the bridal party stood around Haley's grave. Zach shook his head at him as he put his boutonniere on Haley's grave as well.

Pastor looked around at the group. "You have taken your roles for this couple to a new height. I'm honored to be joining you," he said, looking at the group with pride. "Now please, bow your heads in prayer." The group did.

"Dear Lord, as you take care of us on earth, we simply ask you give a hug to your angel that we honor now. In your Son's name we pray." The group said a collective "amen". Damrow smiled at them all, silently nodding them away, leaving first. Two by two they left, with Lisa and Pete taking Sami with them.

Zach looked at Jack, rubbing his shoulder. "You OK?"

Jack smiled at him. "I meant what I said Zach. I felt her," he said, rubbing his chest, "in here all afternoon. Just like you." He smiled. "Why I didn't pee my pants with nerves."

Zach and Caleigh laughed. "Love you mom," the three said together and moved away. They got on the coach and the driver pulled away. Terry, Lauren's video camera man, handed her his handkerchief, shaking his head with a smile as they got in their vehicle.

After leaving the cemetery property, Zach stood up and looked at the rest. "Thank you all for that," he said patting his chest. "But you know what?" They all looked at him. Zach smiled, rubbing Jack's shoulder. "As the three of us were walking away, mom chewed me out a bit." The group eyed him closer. "You just got married and you haven't had a beer yet?"

The group roared with laughter as Mike and Pete opened the cooler. Mike handed Jack a soda as Pete grabbed two beers for Zach and Caleigh.

###


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aaron, Beth, Tom and Rachel were standing in the lobby of the reception hall. Almost all of the guests were out on the country club's spacious patio overlooking the golf course, enjoying the weather. Sean and Kim walked up to the door.

"Do you know where the kids are," Aaron asked, as they walked in.

Sean smiled at his brother as Dave joined the group. "Relax Aaron." He outlined to them all what was happening with the bridal party. Sean smiled at Tom and Rachel. "Mike got me in on the plan." Aaron smiled, shaking his head.

"From the text I got from Pete," Sean said, "it was all very moving. Pastor Damrow even showed up." Aaron shook his head again as Beth rubbed his arm.

Sean looked at the group. "You all need to relax. We're talking about a bunch of kids that have lived up to Hartwig's deal and honored Haley." He burrowed a look into Aaron's eye. "I doubt any of them drank before that." Aaron nodded his agreement, as did Tom. "But damnit Aaron, they're still young adults. It's time for them to unwind."

Aaron smiled at Sean. "Thanks for the butt kicking brother." The two brothers hugged.

Sean fiendishly smiled. "I like finally being able to do it to you." They all laughed. Sean looked at Tom and Rachel. "Why wasn't Bub on the bus?"

Tom shook his head. "Because Mike would have let him drink and Caleb is getting scholarship offers to play football. We're not going to let him screw that up. They closely watch the underage drinking here and will report it." Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

Dave pulled out his cell, found Pete's number and sent a text. _Shout out when you're close. I got a job to do._

"And on that," Sean smiled, "I need a beer as well." They all headed to the bar of the reception lobby.

Dave's cell buzzed. Aaron, Sean and Tom handed glasses of wine to their ladies and accepted their beers, with Aaron handing the first draft to Dave. Dave pulled out his cell and looked at it. He smiled. "It's Pete." He read the text and beamed. "We're on the way but taking our time. Relax Big Dog," Dave read with a smile accepting the beer. He added what Zach had said to the group after they got on the bus. They all laughed.

The seven of them walked into the reception area and smiled. The room was fully decorated with a huge white ribbon flower above the dance floor. Each table was completely set save for the plates that were on the buffet table. Brenda's Mason jars were at each place setting, the leaves meticulously placed to face the guests' chairs. Rachel shook her head at Beth. "This is totally beautiful." Beth nodded with a smile.

The DJ that was already set up walked up to them. "I'm Josh," he smiled. Aaron shook his hand and introduced him to the group. Josh smiled at Dave. "I've got the music ready that Caleigh and Zach wanted. But I know you're the emcee. I need to do a mic check with you," he smiled. Dave happily obliged.

"Does this go to the outside patio," Dave asked.

Josh smiled at him. "I've done this venue before. They are the best. You tell me if you want to make an announcement to that patio, I push a button and we're in business." Dave smiled at Josh.

Just then, Dave's cell buzzed with a text. He pulled it out of his tux pocket and read it. He smiled at Josh. "Hit that button." Josh smiled and nodded at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you could move inside to your tables, the bridal party is about to arrive. Zach and Caleigh don't want to make you wait for your dinner. The Grand March will begin shortly." The time was nearing six o'clock, the hour the wedding invitation said dinner would be served. The guests filtered in, making another bar run. Dave looked around.

 _Hold off Pete_ Dave texted.

 _Got it Dave_ Pete texted back. _Time to finish second beer_ Dave smiled.

Pete walked up to the driver. "Can you slow down a bit while we finish our second round? They're not ready at the reception."

"No problem," the driver smiled, pulling into a country park that overlooked the river near the golf course. He pulled up in front of the cement building that held the bathrooms of the park. "Anyone," he smiled. The group all tumbled off.

Dave noticed Lauren talking with Josh. Josh nodded and took Lauren's laptop and hurriedly hooked it up to his equipment. Lauren walked up to Dave and pulled him aside to quietly talk with him as the guests started to filter into the ballroom to their tables.

Dave pulled out his cell and looked at a text. He smiled at Sean. "Get Henry." Sean smiled, got up, whistled at Caleb and moved to the next table. He nodded at Henry with a smile and the two of them went to the lobby area. Caleb walked up to Becca and held out his hand. They left the ballroom as well. Dave nodded at Josh with a smile.

Josh looked around and opened his mic. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to River Oaks Country Club as we celebrate the wedding of Caleigh and Zach Hotchner. I'm Josh Turner of Mid-Atlantic Sound and Light. It's my pleasure to turn over our festivities to your reception host, the groom's uncle David Rossi."

Dave got up from the table he was sharing with Aaron, Beth, Sean, Kim, Merrill, Sela and the Brooks family and walked behind the head table set at the center back of the room by the windows of the ballroom that overlooked the eighteenth green of the golf course and the patio area. He picked up the mic and turned it on. "Thank you Josh," he said. "He's got a great dance party planned for later." Josh pointed at him with a smile. Dave looked around the room as it quieted and the rest of the guests filtered in and took their seats.

"On behalf of Rachel and Tom Graystone and Beth and Aaron Hotchner welcome. We're just about ready to get the Grand March going but I just got the signal to stretch things a bitttttttt more," he smiled. "So I'm going to start by thanking Nadine Bohrer, Lisa Ponce and Dan Larson for the absolute fantastic job they did with the music at the wedding along with the members of the St. Andrew's and St. John's choirs. They're sitting right there with Dan's beautiful wife Jenn joining them," Dave gestured at the table they were sharing with Garcia, Kevin, Tara, Gina and Anderson. The guests applauded with Dave.

Dave let the loud applause die down. "And while I'm sure they both would say they were just doing their jobs, thank you to Pastor Percy Damrow and Pastor Thomas Hartwig for a beautiful wedding ceremony." Dave gestured to their table which was behind the one the Hotchner family was sitting at. As the crowd applauded, Father Jimmy, also at the table, looked at the two of them. "It was simply beautiful," he smiled. They both smiled back at him.

Dave looked at Damrow. "Pastor, Jack's twenty dollar tip for the short sermon is in his tux. He'll catch up with you later." The room roared with laughter.

"Which you gave him," Father Jimmy heckled.

"It was better than sitting through one of yours Jimmy," Dave retorted. The crowd laughed more.

Pete looked at Zach, standing in the lobby. "Dave already has them rolling," he smiled.

"You doubted that," Zach smiled.

Dave smiled with a point at Father Jimmy. "I have to tell a story on Pastor Hartwig. Thursday night, before he started the rehearsal, he sat the bridal party down and laid down his only rule. Basically, it was about respect for the house of worship and the ceremony." He looked at Hartwig. "But I think you figured out pretty quickly these young adults are one fine group." Hartwig nodded his head in approval with a large smile.

"Actually," Dave said, getting serious, "they are some of the finest young adults I've had the pleasure to meet. And here's the proof," he said, gesturing to the video screen. Josh hit the play button on Lauren's laptop.

The video played of the bridal party at Haley's grave. Beth eyed Aaron for his reaction. All she saw was his quiet pride. "That is so precious," John Brooks said, putting his arm around Hannah. The ladies of the BAU wiped away a tear. They weren't the only ones. Morgan wiped his away with Savannah rubbing his thigh, doing the same. John Schuerholz wiped his eyes with his napkin, knowing what Haley did to save her two sons.

After the video finished, Dave waited a minute as a sign of respect. The room was perfectly quiet. Dave looked to heavens. "Thank you Haley. We love you." Then he looked at the guests.

"I have to add something else," Dave quietly said. "The group I'm about to introduce went through a nearly two hour rehearsal Thursday night." The crowd murmured a bit. "Yes, you heard me right," he said, looking at all of them. "But I need some back-up from one of my colleagues. Dr. Reid," Dave asked. "What time did the wedding service start?"

Reid smiled. "Precisely at three-thirty in the afternoon SSA Rossi; just like the invitation said," he shouted.

Dave pointed at Reid. He smiled at the crowd. "The precise Swiss watch clockwork that Pastor Hartwig drilled into this group on Thursday night. So come on folks, give it up for a great, sorry, in my world, bunch of kids. They deserve it." The crowd applauded. "Hit it Josh," Dave pointed.

The opening notes of _We Are Family_ come out the speakers. The guests started clapping along to the beat. "First off, the two guys that had a lot of pressure with their jobs and handled it with ease. Let's hear it for the ushers, Caleb Graystone and Sean Hotchner!"

Caleb and Sean hurriedly walked back by Zach and Caleigh. "What the…." Zach said with a question.

"We need to get our mojo going bro," Caleb smiled. He and Sean grabbed hands and started skipping towards the ballroom, swinging their arms like girls. The bridal party roared. When they entered the ballroom like that, the guests raucously laughed with loud applause.

The two of them skipped up to the head table and looked at Dave across the table, holding out their hands palms up to him and then quickly pulled them back. They jumped in the air to do a chest bump and then quietly walked back to their tables. The guests loved it.

Josh, with a headphone to his ear mixed the music into the intro of Demi Lovato's _Confident_ and pointed at Dave. "Ladies and gentlemen; the co-caption of the NCAA Division One 2014 Women's Soccer National Champion George Mason Patriots, Sarah Toabit. And one of the starting pitchers for the Arizona Diamondbacks, via Central High School in Annandale being a teammate with Zach and Pete then via the University of Florida, Jake Beckham," Dave introduced.

Sarah and Jake strutted into the ballroom arm in arm. Getting to the buffet table that was in the middle of the dance floor, they separated and did a big dance move around the table, moving to the end, joined up again and walked to the head table.

"A beautiful young woman from Fort Worth and chemistry graduate from George Mason that took a chance on another Texas kid that is now one of the Atlanta Braves starting pitchers and a Mason grad with a degree in accounting - please welcome Victoria Regis and her fiancé Andy Minton." They did the same as Sarah and Jake, busting out some dance moves around the buffet table. The guests applauded their approval. Schuerholz smiled at Bobby Cox.

"Katie Hollis is a senior at Georgetown, majoring in biology and a cousin of the bride. She's escorted by one of DCFD's finest, Sergeant Mike Graystone, big brother of the bride." Mike and Katie put on a dance show at the buffet table. The guests roared with approval as Caleigh's family chanted "DCFD!" The Hotchner side of the room joined in.

Caleb looked at his parents. "Who knew?" he smiled. Rachel and Tom shook their heads with a smile.

"The bride changed her diapers and the groom changed his. Please welcome the bride's cousin Sami Fowler and the best younger brother a groom could have, Jack Hotchner." Sami and Jack did the twist past the buffet table, bending their knees up and down in synchronized fashion. Aaron smiled with pride as Sean rubbed his shoulder.

"Ladies and gentleman," Dave said, "please get ready for the cute people. Becca the beautiful red head Thornton and Henry "Hammerin' Hank" LaMontagne!" Becca and Henry stood in the door, took two steps and stopped. Henry pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses from one pocket and handed them to Becca. He pulled out a second pair and they put them on together. Then leaned their shoulder backs, "confidently" strutting to the buffet table. They both stood up on the toes to hold hands as they moved down the buffet table, still touching fingers. When they got to end, they looked at each, pulled off the sunglasses and did the classic John Travolta disco pose. The guests ate it up, applauding their approval as JJ and Will smiled at each other.

Derek looked over his shoulder at Garcia. He was sitting at the table with JJ and Will. "You digging this Baby Girl?"

"You know it Chocolate Thunder!" The team all laughed.

"Just about the best cousin a bride could have," Dave smiled. "They're more like sisters. One that tried to set up this couple six years ago. And the one and only kid that was the right person for the job walking into the principal's office to befriend the new kid in high school. Ladies and gentlemen, the Matron of Honor and the Best Man, Lisa and Pete Stanlovsky." Peter and Mariska Stanlovsky, sitting at the table with the pastors and their wives and Father Jimmy, proudly smiled.

When they got to the buffet table, Lisa, a former dance line member in high school and college, broke out her best moves. Pete simply moved down to the other end of the buffet table, shaking his head and waited for her. He was loudly jeered by the guys of the bridal party. Pete flexed his large muscles at them and grabbed Lisa's hand, escorting to her to the table. The guests roared.

While Lisa and Pete were doing their thing, Zach looked at one of the bartenders. "Can you pour me this much of a beer," he gestured with his fingers barely spread apart. The bartender grabbed a draft glass and did the pour.

Caleigh laughed as Zach took the beer. "You're really going to do it," she smiled.

Zach kissed her. "My one final chance to get the Hotchner glare," he laughed. Caleigh laughed more.

"And ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present Mr. and Mrs. Zach Hotchner," Dave smiled. The last strains from the long dance version were starting to finish as Caleigh and Zach appeared in the doorway. Zach looked at the guests, Caleigh and then the beer glass in his hand. He shrugged and drank the beer. Caleigh did her best to feign anger.

Zach ran back to the bar and set the glass down. All five bartenders were waiting to give him a high five, loudly laughing. Caleigh lost the charade and joined them.

"The final chance to needle dad," Dave laughed as Zach reappeared in the doorway, pointing at him with his infectious smile.

"Yay baby," Derek shouted, hoisting his fists in the air. Aaron roared with laughter along with the entire BAU team and he and Beth's table companions.

As Caleigh and Zach entered the ballroom, Josh mixed in Walk the Moon's hit song. Pete and Lisa got Becca and Henry standing on Zach and Caleigh's chairs at the head table with an arm around them to keep them steady. The song quickly got to its tag line. The entire bridal party shouted the lyrics, pointing at them. "Shut up and dance with me!" Caleb whistled at Sean and they both ran up to join the group.

"I think we have a theme for the night," Dave smiled into the mic. All the guests clapped along. Caleigh and Zach got to the buffet table as the tag line came up again. All of the bridal party, including Caleb and Sean, shouted it louder, pointing again. The BAU team, of course, joined in. So did many guests.

Caleigh looked at Zach. He shook his head. Caleigh pouted. Zach pulled her to him, bent her backwards and gave her a passionate kiss. The group at the head table hooped and hollered as did the guests.

Zach bent her up and pointed to Eric, the head chef standing in the kitchen door, smiling. Eric looked around at his staff, watching as well. "Let's do this," he smiled. They all went into the kitchen.

Zach took Caleigh's hand and gently guided her to the head table, sharing a high five with his dad as they passed the table. "You're good son," Aaron laughed. The rest at the table laughed more. The song played on as the couple joined the bridal party, getting high fives from all of them as all the guys took off their tux jackets, putting them on the back of their chairs.

Father Jimmy looked at his two Protestant counterparts. "I think some kids are going to have fun tonight," he smiled.

"Very richly deserved," Hartwig smiled.

"Yes indeed," Damrow added with his bright smile. Jimmy pointed at both of them with his large Irish smile.

With the song ending, Josh smiled and mixed in the intro to _YMCA_. At the first refrain, the entire bridal party, with Becca and Henry still standing on Caleigh and Zach's chairs and under their watchful eye, did the dance move, spelling out the letters with their arms. Dave joined them. Zach and Caleigh smiled at each other, lifting Becca and Henry off the chairs. Sean and Caleb walked them back to their parents' table.

Sean sat down next to Aaron. "Shit bro," he smiled, wiping the perspiration from his forehead. "I think I need another beer trying to keep up with those kids." The table all laughed with Kim shaking her head with a smile.

Eric did the hand gestures to the song to the applause of the guests and then got the heaters lit underneath the holders for the chafing dishes. One by one, his staff set out the buffet spread, with the last staff bringing out the hot food. They put them in the holders and stood at the ready to pull the covers off with the meticulously black napkins wrapped around the handles. They did that as they did the dance moves to the final refrain of the song and moved off. The song died down and the guests applauded.

Dave looked around the room. "These two," Dave nodded at Caleigh and Zach, "if you haven't already figured out, are people with a deep faith." He looked towards a table. "Jimmy, you and Pastor Damrow are up to bat," he smiled. They both stood up and approached the head table.

Dave handed the mic to Jimmy. He said the Catholic prayer before a meal, and handed the mic to Damrow with a smile. Pastor Damrow said the Protestant one and then looked at Jimmy. In unison they added the common prayer of thanks in unison. The guests joined them and added a collective "Amen".

Before they could walk away, Caleigh and Zach rose from their seats, met them at the end of the table and hugged them both.

###

 **A/N: I guess this is going to be longer than I thought. I hope y'all don't mind.**

 **And no, I didn't plan it that way. Uncle Dave is just too damn long winded. :D**

 **That blame works; right? LOL**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yes, stealing a few more ideas from my cousin's wedding. They had the best wedding food I've ever eaten. Hands down.**

 **Do you mind the Monday tradition returning? :D**

Chapter 11

Letting Pastor and Jimmy go, the couple moved to the buffet line. They eyed over the food they selected months ago and smiled at the layout. It looked amazing and smelt better. They started to fill their plates as Eric moved to the end of the buffet line with his cutting board and a whole, slow roasted pork loin waiting for him to cut. Lisa and Pete moved up the other side of the buffet doing the same.

"Thank you Eric," Caleigh beamed, taking a slice of pork. "It all looks wonderful. Just like you promised."

"Thank you for the heads up on Peter's bakery. I'm going to use him more often," he smiled. Peter Stanlovsky was a fifth generation Polish baker. His oldest grandson Joseph was already training with him, introducing to his grandfather the new wave ingredients that people liked.

Zach grinned. "Papa S and Joey will love that." He looked at Sara, Eric's assistant chef standing near him and nodded her to him. He whispered in her ear, nodding at a table.

"Got it Zach," Sara smiled, rubbing his arm.

Sara walked over to the table where Penelope and Kevin sat as the rest of the bridal party went through the buffet line. Garcia looked at her as Sara knelt down between the couple. "Hi," she smiled. "I'm Sara, Eric's assistant chef. Caleigh and Zach gave us the heads up that you two are our vegans. I can whip up a marvelous parm pasta dish in no time for you two."

Garcia smiled at her. "I'm scooping out the buffet but I can't make it all out."

Sara smiled and gestured to the end where the dinner and salad plates were. "There are two salad choices. My amazing Caesar Salad, complete with croutons and avocadoes," she smiled. "And for our groom and his touchy stomach, cottage cheese with a cherry tomato garnish."

"Next is a wonderful selection of Peter and Joey Stanlovsky's hard roll buns that we in the kitchen have fallen in love with," Sara smiled. "My favorite is the wheat ones with a touch of green onion flakes." Kevin smiled at Garcia. "The chafing dishes are filled with steamed, whole green beans," she gestured, moving up the serving line, "baby red potatoes, chicken breasts in a light white wine cream sauce with mushrooms. And Eric is cutting his signature, slow roasted in the outside cooker, porkloin."

Garcia and Kevin looked at each other. "I'm good with the salad, rolls, beans and potatoes," she brightly smiled.

"Count me in," Kevin added. "Thank you for thinking of us Sara," he smiled.

Sara smiled back. "Don't thank me. Thank the bride and groom," she said rising up, rubbing their shoulders. She moved back to Eric's side. The bridal party had already gone through half of the porkloin as Rachel, Tom and Caleb went to the buffet on their family side of the ballroom. She scampered to the kitchen to get the second. Eric's senior hostess Kari had Beth, Aaron and the rest of the table used the side in front of them. Walking up to the buffet, Dave looked at Jack at the head table. "How's the chow?"

"Primo Uncle Dave," Jack smiled, putting in another bite.

Ten minutes later, the group at the Hotchner table looked around at each other. Sela shook her head. "This is the best food I've ever eaten at a wedding," she smiled. "The pork is so tender, I don't need a knife."

Hannah smiled. "You don't need it for the chicken either." Jessica nodded with a smile.

Sean forked up another green bean. "This staff knows their stuff," he appreciatively smiled. "Most steamed beans come out under cooked. These are perfection," he said, taking a bite.

Aaron eyed Dave. "I'm totally impressed," Dave smiled, taking his own bite.

Merrill looked at Aaron. "These kids haven't missed yet," he smiled.

"No they haven't," John proudly smiled.

"I want another one of those herb buns of Big Pete's and Joey's," Dave said. "I'll need that for the scotch I'm going to drink later." Beth pointed at him with a smile. Sean snuck up, interrupting Will, who smiled at him. Sean grabbed two more with two pats of butter. Will slapped him on the shoulder as Sean moved off.

He sat back down, handing a bun to Dave and the butter. "You're good kid," Dave smiled. As the guests ate their dinner, Josh hooked up Laurens laptop again. She had downloaded all the pictures she had taken into a slide show. All the guests let out a collective "awwwww" looking at the picture of Caleigh, Zach, Becca and Henry with the dogs.

While eating, the guests did the traditional clinking silverware on their water glasses to get the bride and groom to kiss. Zach once again bent Caleigh over backwards, giving her a passionate kiss. At the second one, Josh stepped in. "From now on, it's couples the bride and groom have selected from the RSVP list. But first up is Rachel and Tom Graystone." Josh looked at them. "And it better be as good as Caleigh and Zach's." Rachel and Tom obliged with Caleigh and Zach laughing. The next time was Aaron and Beth. Zach and Pete gave them a deep wolf whistle along with the team.

The guests got into the spirit. Josh, using the index cards Caleigh and Zach had given him, went back and forth between the two families. JJ and Will had their names called. "OK folks," Josh said, as everyone was eating, "this is the final one." He pulled up the index card. "Survey says – John Schuerholz and his bride of nearly forty years, Karen." Zach, Caleigh, Andy and Victoria stood up and looked at them with a point.

"Practice for January," Andy shouted. John shook his finger at them, reaching his hand for Karen to help her out of her chair. And then put all the couples to shame with his kiss with her. Zach and Andy deeply whistled as Caleigh and Victoria applauded.

Forty minutes later, as the staff cleared the plates from the last tables, Dave walked up to Josh. Josh smiled at him and handed him the mic.

"Hey folks," Dave said. "If I can have your attention." The room quieted. "It's time for the bride and groom to cut the wedding cake."

Lauren moved in to take the pictures as Caleigh and Zach cut the miniscule, one layer circle cake. Caleigh cut out one piece and fed it to Zach. He took his piece and looked at her, giving her the mischievous look she fell in love with. He played with her where he would smash it into her mouth. And then smiled. Zach gently gave her a bite with his big smile. Caleigh laughed, hugging him.

"Come on up folks," Dave waved, moving to the dessert table. "There's no wedding cake. Just an assortment of cupcakes from the Stanlovsky bakery in Annandale. Be sure to check them out," he smiled. "Papa Stan and Joey do amazing things." He walked up to the table. "You got your pumpkin selection here," Dave waved. "The traditional white cake with frosting," he gestured. "Their best-selling lemon ones; and my personal favorite, their decadent chocolate ones."

"And folks," Dave said, putting his finger in the air. "All are glutton free," he smiled. He pointed at Peter. "Great job big Pete," Dave smiled and grabbed a lemon one for Josh as he was finishing his dinner from the buffet. The guests moved up to get their cupcakes.

While the guests got reseated, Dave talked with Josh a bit. Eric poked his head out the kitchen door and looked at Dave. Rossi smiled at Josh. "Play the kitchen staff theme song Josh as we all thank them for their wonderful work." Josh pointed at him. _YMCA_ came through speakers again. The guests applauded as the kitchen staffed danced along, quickly breaking down the buffet line while Dave sat down.

Aaron and Dave looked around the table, eating their cupcakes. Sean laughed. "More alcohol soakers?"

Beth eyed Aaron. "I told you this morning you're driving home," he said, giving his rare smile. "I stashed a big bottle of our favorite brand of scotch to the bartenders."

"Thank you my friend," Dave smiled, taking a bite.

"Do I get a piece of that," Merrill smiled.

"You know it," Aaron smiled, with a point.

Emily smiled at the group at the table. "Someone please tell me when we've seen Hotch this relaxed."

"The Stone Age," Morgan snarked. Savannah and Fran, sitting on each side of him, slapped his upper arms.

"Oh there's an ouch with some commentary," Emily snarked back. Derek flipped her off. Emily laughed more with JJ and Will.

Dave looked at Hotch and smiled, nodding at the team at the next two tables. "When's the last time we've seen that group that relaxed?"

Aaron smiled, and rubbed Dave's shoulder. "I'm sure they're saying the same thing about me." Beth smiled, rubbing Aaron's shoulder. Dave pointed at him.

"It's about time," Sean and Merrill said together. Dave smiled at them both, giving them a collective point.

The guests finally dispersed from the dessert table back to their own tables. Josh, having full control of the ballroom, dimmed the lights except those over the dance floor. The guests all looked at each other with questions.

"What the hell," Dave said. A lonely, grey uniformed elderly man with his head down entered the ballroom, pushing in the standard yellow mop bucket of a clean-up crew as the room buzzed a bit. He shook his head at the dance floor and pulled out his mop, ringing it out. Josh started Patsy Cline's version of _The Tennessee Waltz_. It soon became obvious to everyone that Josh and the janitor had done this before. The janitor started to beautifully waltz around the dance floor, using the mop handle as his "dance partner" as he cleaned the dance floor. When he finished, he put out the wet floor warning signs with a flourish. Everyone in the room gave him a standing ovation.

He and his "partner" bowed to both sides of the ballroom. He then looked at Caleigh and Zach and blew them a kiss. The ovation went on until he left the room.

Josh opened his mic. "I think we're ready Uncle Dave while the dance floor dries," he winked. "Ladies and gentlemen once again, your emcee David Rossi."

Dave picked up the mic from the table and turned it on, rising from his chair. He looked at the head table. "Folks this is where the Matron of Honor and Best Man do their thing," walking to Pete and Lisa around the table. "I'm Uncle Dave; I get the last word," he smiled at the guests. Caleigh and Zach shook their heads.

"Lisa," Dave smiled, "we get to hear from you first." Dave held out his hand to help her out of her chair.

The mic was still on. "Dave, I'm not that pregnant yet," she smiled, taking his hand. "But you are a true gentleman," she beamed, giving him a kiss. Dave handed her the microphone and moved away from the table.

Lisa looked at the guests as she recounted countless memories of her and Caleigh growing up together. Many of the same ones Caleigh told at her and Pete's wedding. Pictures appeared on the video screens around the room that supported her stories. Her speech was filled with stories that invoked laughter from the guests about the trouble the two of them got into; and the precious times the two, like Dave said, shared in the bond of love that was more sisters than first cousins.

Lisa looked at Caleigh. "We always said from when we were like five or six that we'd be each other's maid of honor when we got married." She smiled. "A big, handsome, Polish guy made my title matron of honor." Pete raised a fist in the air to the laughter of all. Lisa smiled. "But Caleigh, I remember a line that you used at our wedding. I'm going to use it back on you," she smiled more. "First cousins are our first friends."

Swallowing a bit, Lisa looked at Caleigh and wiped away a tear. "You'll never, ever know how much I hoped and prayed that you would finally realize and come around to see the honorable, wonderful man that is now sitting at your side." Zach put his arm around Caleigh and looked at Dave. He pulled out his handkerchief, walked up and handed it to Zach. He handed it to Caleigh who wiped tears. Lisa wiped another tear. "There is only one woman that God put on this earth to make that special of a man happy." She wiped more tears. "That's you," she tearfully said. "My cousin; my best friend; my sister." Caleigh rose out of her chair, hugged Lisa; and then handed Dave's handkerchief to her. The guests applauded. Zach got up as well and deeply hugged her. Lisa handed the mic back to Dave. She looked at his handkerchief. Dave shook his head with a smile and took it back, putting it in his back tux pocket.

He looked at Pete. "Think you can top that Stan," he smiled with a question, handing him the mic.

Taking the mic he said, "Hell no Dave," Pete smiled, standing up. He then burrowed a look at Dave with his best Hotchner glare imitation. "We've been married for over a year. I know better," he smiled. "Something you didn't learn," he fiendishly smiled, wagging a finger at him. Zach roared with laughter at the comment, clapping his hands together a couple of times. The team did as well.

Pete looked at the guests. "Going ohh for three," Pete said, as Dave moved off, with Pete gesturing at him. Dave laughed with him. Pete looked at Zach. "How's that ring feeling my friend?"

"I haven't fingered it four hundred and twenty-two times like you did at your reception," Zach said loud enough for the mic to pick up. The guests roared with laughter.

Pete looked at him. "Is that the Hotchner is you? Or hanging out too much with Uncle Dave?" Zach feigned like he was tossing a coin. The guests laughed more.

Pete looked around the room. "I don't have those kind of way back memories with Zach like Lisa and Caleigh have," he smiled. "My first memory is walking into Doc Shaw's office," Pete smiled, pointing at him at one of the guest tables. "I saw two things," Pete said. "One of the best baseball players in the area. And someone that still looked like a deer in headlights. And I immediately knew had gone through a deep personal hell. It took a while for me to finally get the full story out of him." Pete rubbed Zach's shoulder. "This is why all of us had full buy-in earlier honoring your mother." Zach shook his head.

"So I don't have a lot of pictures, like Lisa and Caleigh," Pete smiled. "Actually, I only requested one." The picture came up of Zach, Pete and Jake, with Jack on Zach's lap, holding their first high school state trophy on top of the fire truck. Pete pointed at the screen. "The deer eyes were gone. And I knew then what kind of man Zach Hotchner was. Look again folks at that picture and focus on Zach's left ankle." The guests looked. "If this kid could pitch on a broken ankle to help out his team," Pete seriously said. "I knew then what kind of friend he was and later, what kind of husband he would be."

John Schuerholz, sitting at the same table with Steve Bock, Zach, Jake and Pete's high school baseball coach, winked at Coach Bock. "So did we," he smiled.

Pete looked at Caleigh. "We just had to get you into the picture," he smiled. "Because back then, knowing how Lisa could be with her high school girl scheming." Lisa shook her head with a smile. "I knew she was right on that one." It was Lisa's turn to raise a fist in the air. The guests laughed.

More pictures came up of the two of them celebrating other championships. "Thank you my love," Pete sarcastically said at Lisa. "Now I have to wing it for bit."

"Run with it Big Dog," Lisa said. Zach with his arm around Caleigh, laughed with her.

"Sure, we've had some great memories of getting some championships and hardware along the way," Pete waved at the video screens. "And they were amazing times together with family," he smiled as the pictures came up of the large group at their favorite restaurant. "And…"

A video appeared on the screens. Zach, Caleigh, Aaron, Beth, Sean, Jack and Dave just shook their heads. "Hi Caleigh and Zach! It's Delane – your favorite server from the Omaha Steak House. Pete contacted me. Right now, I'm head's down doing my job," she smiled. "As usual. But I just wanted to send you two my love and congratulations. Best wishes for your future. Come back and see me sometime. Love ya!" The guests all smiled at Pete's thoughtful gesture as a picture came up with Delane and the entire group.

Pete smiled. "However, as the Best Man, I get to share my best memory of Zach." He looked at Zach. "And what does Morgan say?" Zach shook his head and pointed at the team.

"Paybacks are a bitch!" they all shouted. Pete pointed at them.

"You roasted me in your speech at our wedding." The guests all laughed. "That memory is this." Caleigh looked at him. Zach shook his head. "It was a text I got a year ago in July a couple weeks before our wedding." Pete said, looking at Lisa. She was already laughing. Pete looked around the room. "Shit Stan! Dad just screwed up me popping the question to Caleigh. He and Beth are flying to Bermuda to get married." The whole room erupted in laughter, the biggest coming from the team. Sean wagged his finger at Aaron as Sela and Merrill laughed.

Pete clamped his large hand on Zach's shoulder, standing next to him. "I'm going to make this short and sweet," he smiled. "Cause I know Uncle Dave is waiting in the wings and he ain't gonna be." Dave smiled at Pete with a nod. "Pastor Damrow was right; it wasn't karma that brought you two here today." Pete smiled. "But with all due respect to you Pastor," he smiled at him, "the big guy upstairs might have had a bit of help from a certain angel on earth I married that told Caleigh this – stalk his ass on campus and find him like a heat seeking missile." The guests roared again. Pete looked at Zach and Caleigh. "I love you both." Zach and Caleigh rose together and took their turns hugging Pete as the guests applauded.

Dave moved away from the dessert table and moved to stand in front of the head table. Pete handed him the mic. "Actually Pete, mine isn't going to be that long either," Dave said. "But it's going to be from the heart."

He looked at Zach. "Pete's analogy is right; because I got those same deer in headlight eyes about seven years ago." Zach put his arm around Caleigh as Dave zeroed a look at Zach. "I'm not going to sugarcoat the story," he said, looking around at the guests. "Aaron and Haley had separated and he had brought the boys to my cabin in the Appalachians for a weekend. It was just us five guys." Dave looked around at the crowd. "Jack always included my black lab Mudgie in the 'guys' category," Dave smiled at them. The crowd smiled. "And over the course of six months, all us guys got up there whenever we could." He paused.

"The scenario was always the same. Friday night was pizza for dinner; get Jack to bed. And then teach a math wizard how to play Cribbage." Dave smiled. "He very quickly started kicking our butts." The crowd laughed.

"But my personal favorite was Saturday mornings. After breakfast, which usually involved pancakes," Dave said, wagging a finger at Jack. Jack smiled. "It was time for Aaron and Jack to have some one on one time. Which Zach whole-heartedly support." Dave smiled. "That's when Zach and I would take a walk in the woods."

"I'll never forget our first walk," Dave smiled, reminiscing that memory in his mind. "Zach was just a fifteen year old kid that was reeling from what was happening in his world." Dave looked at Pete. "That's when I got the deer eyes," Dave pointed and paused. "And honestly, I didn't know what the hell to do. I never raised any kids. So I pointed out things to Zach along the way about what I had learned in my years walking those woods. Like the sponge he is, Zach soaked it all up."

"We both looked together under a small grove of pine trees where I showed him where a big buck had rested the night before. As we were still crouched down looking at it, Zach asked his usual questions, taking it all in. 'How do you know it was a big buck'? I explained it to him. He listened and learned. And like the excellent student that he was in high school and college, he asked questions and learned more."

"But as we were still crouched down, a scared young man of what was happening in his world, looked at me with those deer eyes. "'I'm scared Uncle Dave'." Dave shook his head and gulped.

"Like I said, I'm never raised any children so I'm clueless. But I am a father. My son died shortly after being born." He looked at Zach. "With that 'uncle' you woke up that paternal drive in me." Zach hung his head a bit and shook it. A tear ran out of each eye. Caleigh rubbed his chest, and then wiped them away.

Beth looked at Aaron, as did Sean. Aaron nodded and then shook his head, wiping his own tear. Sela and Merrill looked at each other. What they didn't see was the catering staffing coming into the ballroom carrying champagne flutes. Many held eight in their two hands. They were followed by the bartending staff, quietly pouring the bubbly.

"Our walks together became special to me. I was part teacher, part mentor," Dave smiled. "But mostly, I was just Uncle Dave. And we talked about many subjects that I won't mention," he smiled at Zach.

"Less than a year later, Zach told me those same words again, standing in a hospital hallway." The team looked around at each other and shook their heads.

"I knew the growing young man by then and told him to hang tough." Dave shook his head. "And through the toughest part of his young life, I got to see a man starting to emerge. With the help of Pastor Damrow," Dave said, looking at him with a finger point. Dave looked at Zach. "One of the proudest moments of my life." Zach hung his head. Caleigh wiped a tear.

"The next was a trip to LA with Zach being my wingman. Now a college freshman, he showed me and someone else," he smiled, winking at Zach, "the now man he had become. Forget the young part."

"However, the next highlight," Dave said, as the staff silently moved around the room, "was putting together a Red Ember Outdoor Fireplace together. Zach got a phone call." Dave looked at Caleigh. "It was from you," he smiled. "And by the look on the big dummy's face with his smile looking at that the caller ID, and _then_ excusing himself from my patio," Dave laughed. "I knew my boy finally had a lady in his life."

"But I still had to put the Red Ember Outdoor Fireplace together for you and Erin," Zach smiled, "so you wouldn't screw it up."

Dave looked at him. "Shuddup." The guests laughed. Zach threw his arm in the air, sharing a high five with Pete.

Dave stepped up to face Caleigh. "He made a wonderful choice," Dave smiled. "Like I said, he's smarter than me." Zach shook his head at Dave. The wait and bar staff got to the family tables.

"Zach, I know you," Dave smiled. "You notice everything hanging around a profiler father and me. You see what's going on and take it all in, and I mean all in. It's made you the man you are; and I'd like to think the wonderful baseball player you are." Dave beamed. "At first, I thought, damn he's got my eye in women." The room laughed. "But you had more. You knew what you wanted and waited for the most wonderful, beautiful woman in the world to 'stalk your ass and hunt you down like a heat seeking missile'," Dave said, smiling at Lisa. The guests laughed as two of the wait staff put glasses of champagne in front of the people at the head table.

Dave looked at Caleigh. "I'm so glad you did sweetheart," he smiled. "You have made Zach a complete man. Today." Caleigh brushed a tear away.

Dave looked at Aaron. "No! The underage kids and the pregnant lady are not drinking the real stuff." The lead bartender twisted off the cap on a bottle of white grape cantaba and poured it for Jack, Sami and Lisa. Aaron smiled at him. Dave looked at Zach. "But yes, I'm spending some more money on you." He eyed Zach. "For the last time," he smiled. Zach smiled, getting the message.

Dave turned to look around the ballroom as Eric handed Dave a filled champagne glass. "Please rise, raise your glasses and join me in a toast." The guests stood up. Dave looked around with his raised glass and then at the couple.

"To Caleigh, a beautiful, intelligent woman whose heart and soul are more beautiful." Caleigh smiled at him, reaching for her glass. "It is an honor and pleasure for me to you hear you call me Uncle Dave," he smiled. Caleigh smiled at him. "And Zach," Dave said, his voice choking with emotion. He paused, composing himself. Caleigh rubbed Zach's back. "My boy, my pride and joy; you took the place of the son I lost. I love you," Dave smiled "And I will always love you and the beautiful woman that now has completed your life forever." Zach shook his head at Dave's words. Everyone could hear the emotion Dave was feeling through his voice. Dave took a few seconds and then raised his glass. "To Zach and Caleigh," he said, raising his champagne glass to them. "I love you both. Salut."

###

 **A/N: I forgot the tissue box. It's in its usual spot.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: *points at tissue box***

Chapter 12

Dave shut off the mic and put it on the head table in front of Sarah and Jake, heading to the kids. Zach shot Jake a look as Dave approached him. Jake nodded at Zach and grabbed the mic. Dave and Zach shared a deep and heartfelt hug, with Caleigh rubbing Zach's back. Releasing from Zach, Dave kissed both of Caleigh's cheeks and then pulled her into a hug.

When Dave let Caleigh go, he looked at the table corner and noticed the mic was missing. Pete stood up, looked Dave in the eye, flexed his muscles and handed the mic to Caleigh. Pete smiled at Rossi. Dave glared at him for a few seconds and then they both laughed.

Caleigh handed the mic to Zach. He turned it on. "Sorry Uncle Dave," he smiled. "Caleigh and I get the last word. Sit down or I let Stan loose." Dave moved to his table to the guest's laughter as Zach handed the mic to Caleigh, putting his right arm around her. Pete sat down.

Caleigh smiled and looked at Dave. "He won't argue with our wingman." The guests laughed more. Zach smiled as Dave sat down. "Thank you Uncle Dave," Caleigh said. "Not only for what you have done for us right now and tonight; but what you have done supporting team Hotchner; especially in those difficult days. When Zach told me everything about that, I called you Uncle Dave immediately." Caleigh smiled. "You never flinched at that," she beamed. "Because you knew," she smiled. "We love you." Dave smiled.

Caleigh looked the other the direction. "Mom and dad," she said, immediately tearing up. Zach pulled her close to him. "Thank you for this," Caleigh said, waving her finger around. "And your support; not only for my dream wedding but all of your emotional support and more importantly love throughout the years. You are the best parents in the world," she smiled, wiping a tear.

Caleigh looked at Brenda. "We have no words for you," she smiled. "Thank you for the awesome and amazing decorations." Caleigh looked at the guests. "Enjoy Brenda's caramel popcorn," she smiled. The guests applauded.

Reid took another bite of his. "Seriously kid," Derek asked. "After the dinner we just had?"

"Morgan," Reid smiled. "Taste it; it's amazing."

"And Aunt Donna," Caleigh said, looking at her, "thank you so much. Your flower selections were awesome. Haley loved them and deeply approved as well," Caleigh smiled. Zach kissed her temple and then pointed at Donna.

Caleigh looked around the head table. "And our thanks to all of you in the bridal party," she smiled. "We love your support." Caleigh looked around the room. "Zach and I have to give a deep and special thanks to Mark and Anna Thornton and Will and Jennifer LaMontagne. They let us use their kids," Caleigh smiled. "You supported that through all the fittings with your smiles." Caleigh looked at kids. "And our deepest thanks to Becca and Henry," she smiled, "for putting up with all of that with your smiles and patience as well. You were our A-team – through all the fittings and the rehearsal; and especially all the pictures today. And how wonderful you both were in our wedding earlier – we love you both and can't thank you enough. You made Zach and I's day so, so special. We're so happy you two were a part of that. We love you both."

As the guests started to applaud, Henry whistled at Becca. The two of them ran up to the couple. Caleigh handed the mic to Lisa and she and Zach took turns hugging the kids. Caleigh looked at Becca's feet as she moved back to sit with her parents. Lisa handed the mic to Caleigh. "Thank you Becca," she smiled. "You've got the right idea." Caleigh put her hand on Zach's shoulder and took off her high heeled shoes and flung them behind her. The rest of the ladies in the bridal party did the same, flinging them out from under the white linen that covered the head table. They all landed in front of the dance floor. The guests roared.

Caleigh looked around the room, now an inch shorter standing next to Zach. "Thank you to my not so little brother Caleb," she smiled at him. "Today was first time you kissed me," she smiled at him. "And I got a second! But I'm sure it will be the last." Bub pointed at her with a smile as the guests laughed. "And you Uncle Sean," she smiled, looking at him. "Uncle Dave is right. We asked you two to do a huge job and you two were wonderful. We love you both." Zach smiled with her. "Sarah, Jake, Katie and big brother Mikey," she smiled. Mike growled at her for the name. Caleigh and Zach laughed. "I can't thank you enough; for your support and being a part of our wedding; especially you Mike," Caleigh said, wiping away a tear that started to run. "You've lived up to being big brother from day one. You were totally my big brother growing up and with our visit to Haley, pulling Pete into your plan. We love you for that." Zach patted his chest and pointed at Mike. Mike stood up, walked to Caleigh and kissed her cheek. Caleigh smiled at the crowd. "And that's not a first," she said, wagging her finger at Caleb. Zach and Mike shared a deep hug.

All the other groomsmen, Pete and Zach pointed at Caleb and shouted together "Busted Bub!" Caleb, Rachel and Tom laughed.

Caleigh looked at the guests again. "I've got some bad news for all the single ladies and men around here. There will be no traditional bouquet or garter toss." She put her left foot up on Zach's chair and pulled up her wedding dress. Morgan and Reid deeply whistled. Zach smiled at them and then Caleigh, pulling off her garter as Lauren zoomed in for the picture. He handed a blue swatch of cloth to her with a smile. She laid the swatch of fabric on the table and smiled at the guests.

"They go to our dear friends that were our huge support while Zach was playing Triple A ball in Georgia, being our duplex neighbors. Andy got Zach through those first few difficult weeks of adjusting to that level of playing baseball. And when the guys were on a road trip, Vic and I more than once were dinner partners. It sucks to cook for one person." The guests laughed. "And she became my occasional dog sitter as well," Caleigh smiled. The guests smiled.

They both moved to Victoria and Andy, with Caleigh handing the bouquet to her, hugging Victoria, as Zach handed the garter to Andy. He proudly pulled it up his tux shirt to fit around his left bicep. Zach hugged him, and then kissed Victoria. Andy kissed Caleigh.

They both moved back to their places, as Caleigh took the mic back from Lisa. "Sami," Caleigh smiled. "I've loved being a part of your life. Thank you for doing this for us. And Jack," Caleigh said, shaking her head, looking at him. "No words to you – other than I love you my brother," she smiled. Jack beamed back at her.

Caleigh looked at Lisa and shook her head, wiping a tear. Zach pulled her close. "My sister," she smiled. "My best friend; my dearest confidant. And my rock through all this wedding stuff." Caleigh evilly smiled. "Revenge is sweet." The guests roared with laughter.

"I love you," Caleigh smiled at her. "Now go have an awesome baby with the big dummy that you had the courage to marry." Pete triumphantly raised his arm with a fist. The guests laughed again as Caleigh and Lisa hugged. Pete kissed Caleigh's cheek and sat back down.

She looked at the table where Dave sat. "And thank you Aaron and Beth. I'm honored that you now call me your daughter," she smiled. "I love you both." Beth and Aaron smiled. Caleigh smiled, pulling up the blue swatch of cloth. "Thank you Beth," she deeply smiled. She looked at Zach. "It's your turn," she smiled, "and I know where you're going to start."

Zach kissed her. "Guess again," he smiled, taking the mic from her. "First off and since Caleigh mentioned it – her something old was her mom's shoes that Rachel wore at her and Tom's wedding." He smiled. "Yeah they fit. The something new was my birthday present this year," he smiled. Caleigh fingered her diamond pendant. "The something borrowed are the diamond stud earrings that Caleigh is wearing. Grandpa bought them for grandma," he said smiling at them, "to wear for their wedding. My mom wore them at her and dad's wedding." The crowd awwwwww'ed again. "A lady that I will talk about soon supplied the something blue." Caleigh handed him the swatch of blue cloth. Zach tucked it into tux pant pocket.

He looked to Caleigh's parents. "Thank you Rachel and Tom for trusting me with your daughter and agreeing to let her become my wife." Zach shook his head. "And thank you for all this," he said, waving a finger around. Zach smiled. "Aren't you glad you had only one daughter to save for all these years?" The guests laughed. Zach looked at them as Aaron shook his head. "You know me," he winked, "I won't pass up a chance to target shoot." Rachel and Tom laughed. "Thank you both. I love you," Zach said. Caleigh smiled.

Zach looked to his left. "Thank you Pastor Hartwig for the amazing job of rehearsal prep." He looked him in the eye. "And a beautiful wedding ceremony we will never forget." Hartwig smiled at the couple. "And Pastor, you impressed one Dr. Spencer Reid with your 'Swiss watch timing'," Zach quoted Dave. "That," Zach said, pointing at him, "is a major feat," Zach smiled. The team led the applause for Hartwig.

"And thank you for allowing Pastor Damrow to do the sermon." Zach hung his head for a second and then looked up. He looked at Damrow. "You told me on the darkest morning of my life you'd always be there for me. Thank you for living up to that promise today," Zach emotionally said, choking up, as Caleigh wiped a tear of his that started to run down his cheek and then wiped her own. "I knew that then; you brought it home today." Zach took several seconds to compose himself, wiping tears. Aaron and Dave, remembering that morning, wiped their own.

Zach looked at the head table. "Jake," he said, shaking his head. "Thanks man for your Twitter support taking the next step," he smiled. "And thank you Sarah," Zach smiled. "Katie, thank you," he said, nodding at her. Zach looked at Mike. "Damn big brother, you had me shaking in my boots the first time I met you."

"You mean sport flipflops," Mike hollered back at him with his huge grin. Zach pointed at him with a laugh from the rest of the head table. Zach looked at him again. "Geez bro, don't you wish right now we were wearing them?" Mike waved his arm at him to blow him off and shook his head.

Zach looked at Andy and Victoria sitting together and waved his hand at them. "I think we covered you two." The guests laughed. "But thanks again Minnie," Zach said. "You've been my rock. And Caleigh and I will be there in January for your wedding." The guests applauded. Bobby Cox winked at John Schuerholz.

"Sam," Zach smiled. "You're the best. I have to put up with my little brother because he's my little brother. You did," he paused, "and survived," he smiled. The guests all laughed.

Zach looked at Jack and shook his head. "Short and simple bro – I love you JP."

"Luvs ya too Z-man," Jack said

"Lisa and Pete," Zach said, shaking his head. "You both know how I feel about the two of you." They both nodded their heads with a large smile. Zach pointed at Lisa's baby bump. "I'm just glad that's finally for real and you two are married." Zach looked at the guests. "In honor of my friends, now relations by marriage, I'm not going to explain anymore." Pete shook his head, blushing deeply. Caleigh rubbed Lisa's shoulder with a wink.

Zach took a deep breath and paused for a minute. The guests sensed the significance of his next words. He looked at Dave. "I don't know what to say to you," he said shaking his head. "There's so much I could." Zach paused. "I've learned so much from you and you have been my trusted confidant for years. You've just been my rock; dad and Jack's as well." Zach shook his head again. "Uncle Harry was right; I'll forever be your wingman. So I'll sum it up in five words. I love you Uncle Dave." The guests gave a collective "awwwwwwww". The team all smiled at each other.

Zach looked around the room. "Being the second wife is not easy. Especially walking into an established home. With three guys - two of them alpha males that are set in their ways." The team looked at each other, knowing the truth of Zach's words. Zach smiled at Beth. "You knew what you were getting into. And that Jack and I could not call you mom. And you still came." Zach shook his head. "That takes a great and wonderful woman. With an open and very loving heart." Zach looked at her. "You are that woman. And I love you Beth." He looked at her deeply. "That's why Caleigh gave me your gift of something blue. It's our bond; together," he smiled, patting his tux pocket. Beth wiped a tear as Aaron pulled Beth to his chest, already having his arm around her shoulder.

"Dad," Zach said and smiled. His voice had strength in it. Yet everyone knew he was speaking from the heart. "You are my compass. Through your love and parenting you've always kept me pointed in the right direction. But dad, I'm going to honest." The room stilled. "I know your greatest regret is not being around as much as a father should be." Zach looked at him. "Dad, please, don't ever look at that as a regret. Every child thinks their dad is a hero. You are my superhero," Zach said, choking up. "And Jack's." Zach took a deep breath, wiping a tear. Caleigh was shedding her own wiping them. Mike handed her his handkerchief. "And it was an honor to support my superhero." Zach looked at two tables. "And your team." They all smiled at him. "Because you, more than anyone, influenced the man I am standing here right now," Zach said, holding Caleigh close, "with my wife at my side. I love you dad. And I hope when the day comes that we have children I'm half the father that you are." Caleigh wiped more tears away while wiping Zach's off his face. Caleigh wasn't the only one shedding tears. Aaron dropped his head, with a tear running from each eye. Beth wiped them and kissed him. Will handed his handkerchief to JJ, kissing her. Kevin rubbed Garcia's shoulder, already using his.

Zach wiped his own and looked around the room. "Finally, and behalf of Caleigh and myself, we'd like to thank all you here," he gestured to the guests. "You have made our special day with your presence just that - special," he smiled at the guests.

"And a special thank you to those guests, mainly on my side because Caleigh's family is pretty much DC centered that traveled some distance to join us today." Zach looked. "Sandy Jareau, Hammerin' Hank's grandma that made the five hour drive from Pennsylvania," Zach said, pointing at Henry. "We love you Sandy." Henry beamed, as Sandy rubbed his shoulder.

"Dad, Jack and my best fishing buddies that provided a haven for the three of us from the superhero business – Sela and Merrill Dobson with their nine hour drive." Zach looked at them. "You coming back for Thanksgiving?" Merrill pointed at him. Zach smiled. "More superheroes," Zach smiled, with a point at Merrill. "And we can't forget Fran Morgan that flew in from Chicago." Caleigh and Zach smiled. "Honestly, our wedding gave her another excuse to come and spoil," Zach looked at the team, "her new grandbaby," he and Caleigh said, with the team shouting it out. The two tables of the BAU team, along with the two family tables, knowing the inside joke, roared with laughter. "Plus Karen and John Schuerholz and Pam and Bobby Cox from Atlanta." Zach and Caleigh smiled at them.

Zach beamed. "But the winner is our dear friend Emily Prentiss that flew in from London to be here with us today," Zach said, gesturing to her. "We can't thank you enough for that Em," he smiled. "Promise me a dance tonight," he smiled. Emily pointed at him. Caleigh blew her a kiss. The team boisterously applauded.

Zach and Caleigh laughed. Zach looked around the room. "Other than Uncle Bob's table," he pointed to Caleigh's family side, "quietly stuck behind Rachel and Tom's, and is married to Aunt Donna that did all the flower orders," Zach bowed his head and looked at her. "Thank you for remembering mom." Caleigh smiled. "I think you all have figured out who is going to be the rowdy bunch tonight," Zach pointed at the BAU team. The team whooped it up as all the guests laughed.

Zach smiled. "And it's about time. We're going to give the wonderful staff here at River Oaks Country Club the time to break down the head table. And once again, Caleigh and I cannot thank the entire staff here from start to finish for the amazing job they have done for us." Eric and his staff were standing just outside the kitchen door, waiting to do their thing. "Please everyone; give them your applause once again." The guests all stood, applauding.

"Once they are done, we turn this all over to Josh for all of you to whoop it up and dance your hearts out. Caleigh and I ask only one thing. And we mean this with our heart of hearts," he said, patting his chest. "You all are dear and wonderful people that have made our day."

Zach looked around the room. "Have your fun – _please_ just drive responsibly. And on that note," Zach smiled. "I, my best man and my groomsmen, except Jack, are in desperate need of beer." He looked around. "Thank you all. Let's party!"

Jack headed to Aaron and Beth's table as Sami headed to her family. The rest of the bridal party headed to the bar in the reception lobby.

###


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's the bad news. I never, ever expected this story to go this long. The good news is I will not end a story on Chapter 13.**

Chapter 13

Josh opened up his mic. "Enjoy some time together folks, mingling, or the fantastic weather outside. I'm going to give the bridal party some down time. They need it. I start the dance party at eight."

"I know I do," Jack said, sitting on Beth's leg. Jack was responsible enough to bring his tux coat with him when he came to the table. Beth took it and hung it over the back of her chair.

Beth rubbed his head. "How you doin' buddy?"

"Wishing I could take my shoes off like the girls," Jack moaned.

Aaron smiled at him. "Do it buddy."

"Really dad?

"Really," Aaron smiled. "Just leave them here under our table so you can wear them home." Jack reached down, untied his shoes, took them off and slid them under the table as the rest around the table smiled. Beth rubbed his head and kissed it.

John smiled at him. "Grandma and I are proud of you Jack."

Jack beamed. "Thanks grandpa." He looked at Beth. "Can I have a soda? Just one I promise," he smiled.

Beth smiled. "Why don't you go with your dad, Uncle Dave, Uncle Sean and Merrill that want to get to the bar and see want magic they can cook up for you."

Aaron got out of his chair and leaned over to kiss Beth. "Why I love you," he smiled.

"She's good Aaron," John smiled at him.

Aaron looked at him, Hannah and Jessica. "Do you three want anything?"

Hannah smiled. "Aaron, a little Bailey's on the rocks would work in my world."

John looked at Jack. "What do you say in your world? I'm down with that?" Jack smiled at him with a point.

"I'm down with that as well," Sela smiled at Merrill.

"Duly noted," Merrill smiled. Beth looked at Aaron and twirled her finger in the air – her way of saying she was joining in on the order.

"I'll come help you Aaron," Jessica smiled. Beth smiled at Aaron. He smiled back, rubbing her shoulder. He and Jack moved to the bar area along with Dave.

Kim smiled at Sean. "Got it babe," he smiled, getting up. The rest of the guys and Jessica headed to the bar. The country club staff came out and quickly set up two round tables along the patio windows for the bridal party after breaking down the head table. The ladies of the bridal party had put their shoes along the window before heading out. The staff pulled the guys chairs back in order so they would get the right tux coat later as they left.

The bar area of the lobby had two open areas for the guests to get drinks. As the Hotchner group came to the one from their "side" of the ballroom, Zach and Caleigh came out of the bathrooms on that same side. The couple shared hugs with the group. The rest of the bridal party was at the other side of the two ended open bar area, getting drinks.

Zach pointed at the lead bartender. "Please take care of my brother first," he smiled. Jack soon walked away with a clear soda in one of the draft beer glasses with ice. Aaron looked at Zach and Caleigh.

Caleigh shook her head. "I'll wait for a while to let Uncle Dave's champagne wear off a bit," she smiled, giving Dave a hug. Aaron looked at Zach.

"I'll take a single shot of Canadian whiskey in one of those draft glasses with clear soda and a touch of cloudy," he smiled at the bartender. Aaron looked at him. "Which I will nurse for half the night," he smiled at his dad.

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "Thank you for your words. I'm honored to be your dad." Zach shook his head and hugged him.

The guys got into the stashed scotch bottle. Merrill got his and helped Jessica carrying the Bailey's back for the group. Sean took a tumbler of scotch on the rocks and got a Bailey's for Kim. He smiled at Aaron. "I'm not the professional drinker like you and Dave with this stuff. I'll nurse it all night." Aaron and Dave laughed.

Precisely at eight, Josh dimmed the lights and turned on his mic. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to my world of making you dance your socks off." The guests all smiled. "We begin tonight with the bride and groom having the first dance."

Zach smiling, escorted Caleigh onto the dance floor as Josh started Ed Sheehan's song _Thinking Out Loud_. Zach gracefully danced Caleigh around the floor, holding her close. Lauren took pictures as her assistant videoed it. Sean looked at Aaron. "He's a Hotchner," Sean pointed, with a large question. Aaron looked at Sean. "Where the hell did he learn to dance like that?"

"Haley was an excellent dancer," Aaron said.

Jessica laughed. "Which you had a hard time keeping up with at your wedding." Hannah smiled at Aaron.

"You weren't good Aaron," John laughed. "But it goes back to Sean's question."

Dave smiled, taking a sip of his scotch. "Erin taught him." Sean and Aaron looked at him. "He and Caleigh's first _real_ big date was a family wedding on her side. He came over one Saturday afternoon and Erin taught him how to dance on my patio," Dave smiled. Beth rubbed his shoulder, smiling.

While Zach and Caleigh danced, John Schuerholz sided up to Jose Campos. "Jose," he said, handing him a business card. "Can you do the four of us a favor? Jose and Kelly looked at John, his wife and Bobby and Pam. John smiled. "Our gift to the kids is the honeymoon suite at the Hays-Adams in downtown DC tonight." Jose smiled. "Including their limo driver that will be here at midnight to pick up the kids," he smiled. Zach and Caleigh had stopped by their table earlier in the evening to talk with the two couples and thank them for coming.

Jose took the card and put his arm around Kelly. "We've got their limo ride to the airport tomorrow," he smiled. "You four heading back to Atlanta?" They all nodded. Jose and Kelly smiled, wishing them well on the flight home. "We'll take care of it," Jose smiled. John and Karen Schuerholz, along with Bobby and Pam Cox, took a few seconds in the ballroom exit to watch Zach and Caleigh dancing before heading to their waiting limo outside the country club.

"You hunt down Sean and get him in on that plan," Kelly smiled. Jose looked at her. "Kim and Lisa have been feeding me intel. Sean has their luggage for the night and their cruise in Zach's truck."

Jose smiled and kissed her. "You're good woman."

Kelly smiled. "And why you will owe me a dance." Jose rolled his eyes and went to find Sean.

Zach and Caleigh ended their dance with Zach having Caleigh in the middle of the dance floor, kissing her. Aaron looked at Dave. "Erin taught him well my friend," he smiled.

"Yup," Dave smiled, sipping his scotch.

Josh smiled at the guests. "And now it's time for the dance with all the bridal party." He looked around. "That includes Becca and Henry," he smiled, cueing up _I Had the Time of My Life_. "And the ushers," he smiled. Sean held out his hand to Kim with a smile. He led her out to the dance floor. "Bub, find a dancing partner." Caleb smiled at his aunt Donna holding out his hand. Jack and Sami joined up with Henry and Becca to do a group dance. The guests all smiled.

Josh, having talked to the couple at length mixed in the perfect music for the guests. He rotated between the dance songs the young crowd favored, plus country music and the oldies that the older folks could dance to. Aaron and Beth, along with Merrill and Sela, got up from the table to dance to Elvis' great hit _Love Me Tender_. Hannah and John joined them. Dave winked at Jessica and they joined the group on the dance floor. With the newer dance music, the BAU team put on a dancing clinic with Morgan, Savannah, Penelope, Gina and Tara leading the parade. Brian Anderson took Fran Morgan and Sandy Jareau to the dance floor on the older ones. He buried the rest with his "old school" dance skills. Josh quickly noticed that the younger crowd enjoyed the disco beat of the 70's along with the 80's hits and mixed them in more. The bridal party, minus Becca and Henry, danced away.

A little later, Josh opened his mic. "Get those cell video cameras ready." The piano notes of Barbra Streisand's _Over the Rainbow_ played. Zach gently led Becca to the dance floor as Caleigh walked with Henry with her hand in his elbow. The BAU group went to the corner of the dance floor with their cell phones.

Zach crouched over and looked at Becca. "Do you mind if I give you a proper dance?" Becca smiled at him. Zach pulled her into his muscular arms and danced her around the floor like he did Caleigh with Becca's hand on his shoulder, her other in Zach's hand. Becca beamed.

Henry wasn't quite as elegant on his feet; but he made a noble attempt to lead Caleigh around the dance floor. Aaron, Beth and Dave shared smiles. When the song ended, Zach put Becca on her feet. Becca kissed his cheek as Henry kissed Caleigh's. Lauren captured the moment with her camera.

After they finished, Caleigh returned Henry to JJ and Will as Zach did to Anna and Mark standing on the side of dance floor with their cell phones. They both looked at them. "Lights out time," they both asked the parents. Henry deeply yawned at Caleigh as Becca did to Zach. They hugged them all, thanking them again.

JJ smiled at Caleigh. "We're going to drop Henry at the sitters, get his clothes changed and then come back. We're not missing this party."

"Love ya hun," Will said, kissing Caleigh's cheek.

A bit later, Josh dimmed the lights. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's that time to get out your tissues." JJ and Will had just rejoined the team at their tables. Josh looked around. Caleigh was already walking to her dad. "It's my pleasure to present Mister Tom Graystone, enjoying his dance with his daughter." Bette Midler's _Wind Beneath My Wings_ came through the speakers as they took the dance floor.

Zach hung his arm over Mike's shoulder watching them dance together, still sipping his "nursed" drink. "Why do I feel at this moment like I'm stealing her?"

Mike shook his head. "You're not bro," he smiled, rubbing his shoulder with his arm around Zach's back. "We're all damn glad you came into her life."

Zach looked at him and smiled. "Thank bro. She's the one I wanted."

Twenty minutes later, Josh looked at Zach. "You're up to bat Cob," he smiled. Zach approached his family's table and held out his hand to Beth with a smile. He led her onto the dance floor as Louis Armstrong's song _It's a Wonderful World_ played. Zach dipped her at the end as Satchmo sang _Oh yeah_. Zach pulled her up and hugged her. He kissed her alongside her ear. "I love you Beth" he whispered. "Thank you for being a part of my life."

Beth hugged him tighter, kissing his cheek. "I love you Zach. And I love being a part of your life." A few songs later, Zach offered his hand to Rachel as Caleigh smiled at Aaron, pulling him off his chair. The two couples danced to Phil Collin's song _You'll Be in My Heart_.

A few minutes later, Josh mixed in one of the proverbial wedding dance favorites and Zach and Caleigh, together again sat down at the round tables set up for the bridal party. Buster Pointexder's Caribbean tune of _Hot, Hot, Hot_ echoes through the room. Caleigh took a sip of Zach's new drink that Pete had given him.

Tara Lewis rose up, putting her fist in the air. "Conga line!" Garcia and Kevin were the first to join her, with Reid and Emily joining in. JJ, Will, Savannah and Derek joined them. Many of the guests lined up to add to the line. Tara looked at Zach and Caleigh taking some down time for themselves at the bridal party's two tables. They shook their heads. The rest of the bridal party joined in. The line went snaking through the ballroom as more joined.

Caleigh looked at Zach, taking his glass from his hand. She took another drink, smiled at him and handed his glass back to him.

Zach put his arm around her shoulder. "I think the next nine days from now we'll get a chance to dance to that song," he smiled.

Caleigh kissed him. "Ya think? On a Caribbean cruise?" They shared more of Zach's drink, relaxing a bit.

The whole dance party stopper was Dave. Of course. The crowd heard _The Tennessee Waltz_ again as Dave brilliantly and elegantly waltzed Caleigh around the dance floor. Zach, sitting in Dave's chair at his parent's table, rubbed Jack's head that was sitting on his leg. He enjoyed a sip of the fresh drink Sean had got for him. "That bro," Zach smiled rubbing his head, "is how you dance with a lady." The couples around the table smiled.

Zach spent much of the night on the dance floor. He shared a very special solo dance with Hannah to Streisand's _Somewhere_. It was Haley's favorite song. Jessica and the BAU ladies all got a dance with him. Zach had personally selected Andrew Gold's _Thank You for Being a Friend_ as he led Emily to the dance floor.

At five minutes to midnight, Josh looked out over the crowd. Caleigh was at one end of the ballroom, talking with family while Zach was doing the same on his side. "I'm sorry folks," Josh said. "But I need the bride and groom front and center." Zach and Caleigh looked up. Josh looked at them. "I've been made a part of a conspiracy. Please get up here for your final dance." They both approached the dance floor, as Dave took the mic Josh handed him.

"There's some Atlanta folks that sorta love you two," Dave said. "Their wedding present to you two is the honeymoon suite at the Hay-Adams Hotel," he smiled. Dave looked at them as they both walked onto the dance floor. Dave smiled at them. "Your ride to the airport tomorrow is taken care of as well. Just enjoy one final dance together to end your night." He smiled. "The party may go on after that." The guests whooped and applauded.

Zach and Caleigh, hand in hand, headed to the center of the dance floor. Zach pulled Caleigh into his arms as they started to dance to the Righteous Brother's _Unchained Melody_.

Zach whispered into Caleigh's ear, gliding her around the dance floor, singing in her ear. "I have waited for this a long, long time."

Caleigh kissed his cheek. "I know; thank you for waiting for me."

"So you could stalk me and hunt me down like a heat seeking missile?"

Caleigh laughed in his arms. "That's Lisa," Caleigh said. She pulled back and looked at Zach as they danced together. Caleigh kissed him again. "But ya gotta admit," Caleigh smiled.

"I love Lisa's advice," Zach smiled, kissing her, moving Caleigh more around the dance floor. Zach looked at her, singing and pulling her close. "Are you still mine? I need your love…..God speed your love….." Caleigh buried her head into his neck.

When they finished, Sean whistled at the kids standing in the ballroom doorway. "Your limo is waiting!" Zach smiled at Caleigh taking her hand. They waved to their guests and then sped towards the door with Zach pulling Caleigh's hand.

Their families were waiting to say good-bye to them. As Sean hugged Zach, he whispered in his ear. "The driver already has your bags in the trunk. Along with your tux bag; Lisa has Caleigh's gown bag in as well. Leave the overnight ones and the formal bags at the Hay-Adams in the luggage room. I'll pick them up tomorrow."

"Thanks Uncle Sean," Zach smiled at him. "Don't forget to get Vic and Minnie back to the church for their car." Sean smiled at him, rubbing his shoulder.

Caleigh hugged Rachel and Tom as Zach hugged Beth and Aaron. He got to Jack, deeply yawing. Zach smiled. "Get to bed bro. See you in church for Thanksgiving." Jack hugged him, yawning more. Zach and Dave shared a deep hug.

Zach took off his tux coat, wrapped it around Caleigh's shoulders to keep her warm from the night air that set in and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her to the limo as the two families smiled.

Dave and Mike looked at each other. "He's good," they said together, smiling at each other.

###

 **A/N: "Cloudy" in a drink is a splash of cola. Only a bartender would know that. ;)**

 **Zach and Caleigh's final dance was for my mentor. With luvs and hugs. *blows a kiss* I know the significance hun. And I didn't get to this milestone without your help. :D**

 ***Knightly bow***


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The phone rang in the suite at the Hays-Adams at nine the next morning. After the third ring, Caleigh rolled over on her side and answered it. "Good morning Mrs. Hotchner," the operator said. "You've got a honeymoon to get to. This is your wake-up call."

"Thank you," Caleigh mumbled.

"And your pre-ordered room service breakfast will be arriving in thirty minutes."

"Thanks again," Caleigh yawned and hung up the phone. She rolled back over and looked at Zach, still snoring away. She shook his shoulder. "Come on; wake up. Our breakfast will be here in thirty minutes. And the limo is picking us up at noon."

Zach rolled onto his back and looked at her. He extended his arm and pulled Caleigh to his chest. "I'm beat," he admitted, yawning deeply.

"So am I," Caleigh said, snuggling to him.

Zach kissed her. "But I get to teach you how to sleep on a plane," he smiled. He kissed her again. "I'll get into the shower."

Just before the noon check-out time, the bellman had their overnight bags in the hotel luggage room and Sayid, the limo driver, was loading their two bags for their honeymoon into the truck of the limo.

Zach sent a text to Sean. _Our luggage is waiting for you. Thanks again Uncle Sean._

Sean fired a text back. _Have your driver stop at the Huntington Station on the way. Do it!_

Zach showed the text to Sayid. He smiled. "No problem sir." They got into the limo with their backpacks.

Twenty minutes later, Sayid pulled into the Huntington Metro stop parking lot. He smiled at the family waiting as he opened the back door of the limo and offered his hand to Caleigh to help her out.

Zach got out, took one look at Dave, and roared with laughter. "Mission accomplished Uncle Dave," he mischievously asked, kissing Beth as Caleigh hugged her mother.

"If you're asking if I feel like shit, yes I do," Dave said. He smiled. "But that was the plan all along."

Zach smiled at his dad, pulling him into a hug. "You look better than I thought," he said into his dad's ear.

"I've learned long ago not to try and keep up with Dave," Aaron smiled at him.

"When did the party break up," Caleigh asked after hugging Tom, reaching for Beth.

"Big Dog," Beth smiled, pointing at Dave and hugging Caleigh, "slipped Josh a Ben Franklin to keep the music going for another hour after you left. We were right behind you though."

"I was wiped out," Jack said, shaking his head.

"You had a big day," Zach said, rubbing his head and then pulling him into a hug. He looked at his dad as he let Jack slide down and smiled. "How's Garcia?"

"Zach please," Aaron said. "None of us want to know." They all laughed.

"Emily wasn't much better," Dave smiled.

Zach cell buzzed with a text. He pulled it out of his pocket and shook his head. "Zach?" Aaron asked.

"The ten commandments of what not to do on a cruise to jeopardize my career from Jose," Zach said, a bit angrily hitting the call button. The group smiled. "Jose! I got it! I'm going to sit around the pool the three days at sea drinking margaritas and spend the days in port supporting my wife's shopping habit. Don't text me again." Zach ended the call before Jose could respond to him.

Aaron looked at Zach. "He's just looking out for you."

"He's just looking out for his investment," Dave said.

Zach pointed at Dave and then smiled. "And I get it. I just wish he wasn't all over my ass." Aaron rubbed his shoulder smiling.

Zach and Caleigh spent ten more minutes with the group that included Sela and Merrill. Zach hugged Kim and then Sean. "Thanks for backing me again Uncle Sean."

Sean looked at him. "You want to thank me?" Zach smiled. "Relax and enjoy your cruise." Kim nodded with a smile, pulling him into a hug. She hugged Caleigh as well.

Zach kissed Sela's cheek. "Thank you both so much. See you in ten days," he smiled.

Sela kissed his cheek. "We'll be here." Merrill shook his hand. They shared a hug. Caleigh did the same with the couple.

Caleigh and Zach smiled at Jack that had Lexie on her leash. They both loved up Lexie. Caleigh looked at Jack. "She does not sleep with you," she scolded.

"Dad and Beth have already told me," he frowned.

Caleigh smiled. "But she sorta likes morning snuggles on top of the bed," she said, hugging Jack.

Zach pulled Jack into a hug. "See ya bro; I love you."

Jack deeply hugged Zach. "You're gone so much now Zach." Caleigh looked at Beth and Aaron.

Zach crouched down and looked at Jack. "Caleigh and I will be here for Thanksgiving and Christmas," he smiled.

Jack smiled. "That helps," he said, hugging Zach again.

Aaron pulled Zach into a hug. "Nice job shaving this morning." Zach didn't shave that morning.

"Just for you dad," Zach said in his arms.

"You two enjoy your cruise," Aaron smiled at him, as Zach pulled Beth to his side, kissing her cheek.

Zach looked at Aaron. "The first day is at sea with the ship leaving at eight tonight. Guess what I'm going to do?"

"And I'll be doing the same thing," Caleigh smiled. "Who knew a wedding could be so exhausting?" Everyone laughed their acceptance to the statement. Zach and Caleigh shared hugs with the group again and got back in the limo.

An hour later, Zach half dozing sitting in the chair at their flight gate heard the announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are now ready to begin boarding American Airlines Flight number 953 with non-stop service to Miami." Zach shook Caleigh awake that was dozing with her head on his chest. "We'll start by boarding all our first class passengers."

Zach stood up, grabbing his backpack. "That's us," he smiled.

"Zach?"

"Babe," Zach smiled. "Number one, I've hung around Uncle Dave too long," he said, offering his hand to pull her out of her chair. "Number two, we can afford it. Number three, I knew we'd both be beat." He deeply smiled. "I told you," he said, kissing her. "I'm gonna teach you how to sleep on a plane." Caleigh grabbed her backpack with a smile.

After the flight reached its cruising altitude, Zach pulled up the spacious arm rest between the seats, showed Caleigh how to raise the foot rests to their seats and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his chest. They both slept, listening to their music on their cell phones. Caleigh had her ear buds in. Zach was wearing his headphones.

Two hours later, the lead flight attendant shook Zach's shoulder, being in the aisle seat. Zach woke up, covered his mouth as he yawned and looked at her, pulling up his aisle side headphone. "Pre-cruise party," she smiled with a question.

Zach smiled. "Oh it was a helluva party – called a wedding."

The flight attendant rubbed his shoulder. "I get it," she smiled. "But we're about to start our final approach," she smiled again.

"And I get that," Zach smiled, gently waking Caleigh.

Two hours later, Zach and Caleigh texted their family a wonderful picture of the two of them together on the balcony of their premium stateroom as the sun was setting in the western Miami sky. Caleigh put in on her Facebook page as well.

After their day at sea, the third day of the cruise was non-stop with port visits each day. The two of them spent a wonderful day enjoying the mega cruise facility the island had built just off the cruise ship port in Grand Turks. They enjoyed the sun, swimming together and the shopping.

When the ship docked in San Juan, Puerto Rico at noon the next day, Caleigh knew her historian husband. They spent most of the day exploring the old fort that stood for centuries at the point of the island. Walking back to the ship, they explored some shops and found a quiet bistro enjoying an early dinner with drinks. Getting back to the ship, Caleigh uploaded their pictures from the day to her Facebook page. Beth, doing work from home, showed them to Jack. She and Jack called them. Aaron, Dave and the team were out on another case. They both texted the couple later when they got to their hotel.

Emily chimed in from London before they went to bed after hitting one of the ship's clubs to do some dancing. "Spectacular!"

Following the advice of an older couple they met at dinner the second night, sharing a table with them, they walked to the car rental office the couple recommended to go to Magens Bay in St. Thomas. As they approached they noticed the couple in front of them.

"Hey you two," Zach smiled. They looked around and smiled. "How 'bout we double up?"

Helen and George Sorenson turned and looked at them. "You two kids don't want to hang out with two retired folks," George said.

Zach smiled. "You'd be surprised about us two kids." Caleigh smiled at Helen. "Besides," Zach said, waving his finger around, "all the rentals are four seat open Jeeps. Why should we both rent one when we can go together?" He looked at George. "And you obviously know the way there. I could use the help," Zach smiled. "And you've haven't missed with your recommendations on board the ship. You've obviously done this cruise before. I'm thinking more than once."

George looked at his wife, who nodded with a smile. "They're good kids George and what does Ryan tell you? 'You're busted grandpa'," Helen said rubbing his shoulder. Zach and Caleigh laughed. "I say we take a chance on them."

They entered the rental car store with Zach holding the door open for the other three. George got the ladies in first and then walked up to the counter. "I've got a reservation." The clerk pulled it up and smiled. "That will be one hundred dollars sir." Before George could pull out his wallet, Zach handed her his AmEx credit card. George looked at him.

Zach smiled. "Caleigh and I are going to be dining with you two the rest of the cruise. And we know you're just a few cabins down from us. You've got the before dinner drinks," Zach winked.

George looked at him. "How does a young kid like you afford this?" He looked Zach over more closely. "Are you a pro athlete?"

Zach smiled. "I'm part of the Atlanta Braves organization."

George shook his head. "Really?" Caleigh nodded with a smile.

Zach provided his driver's license as George provided an insurance card to complete the rental. Zach signed off on the credit card charge.

George looked at him with a smile. "I told Helen you had to be an athlete of some kind. When I take my morning walk around the ship I saw you working out yesterday." Zach rubbed his shoulder, taking the key from the counter person. They found their Jeep. Zach helped Helen into the back seat next to Caleigh and climbed into the driver's side. George looked at the manual transmission and then at Zach. "Son," George said. He shook his head. "I apologize Zach."

Zach gave his George his bright smile. "I don't mind a bit," Zach said, starting the Jeep. "And yes, I know how to drive a manual transmission. Thank you Uncle Dave and our weekends at the cabin."

George clamped his hand on Zach's muscular shoulder as Zach backed the Jeep out of the lot. "OK Zach," George smiled. "Just remember one thing." Zach looked at him. "While you're sitting on the left side of the vehicle, they drive on the wrong side of the road down here," he smiled.

"Got it George," Zach smiled at him. "Thanks for the heads up." He looked at George, pulling out of the lot. "And keep reminding me of that," Zach smiled more. Following George's directions, Zach expertly drove the Jeep to Drake's Point, a magnificent mountain overlook of the beautiful Magens Bay that was rated one of the top ten beaches in the world.

Helen looked at Caleigh. "I've got grandkids," she smiled. "I get these smart phones; give me yours so I can take a picture of you two with the bay in the background." Helen snapped the picture and showed it to Caleigh.

Zach and Caleigh looked at it. "Thanks Helen," Zach smiled.

Helen looked at George. "I told you they were good kids."

Zach laughed, kissing Caleigh. "They are us in forty years." The two couples deeply laughed. The afternoon at Magen's Bay was beautiful and the two couples had a wonderful time. Zach kidded the older couple about secretly wanting to join the crowd at the nude side of the beach. The four of them lazed in the sun enjoying the soft Caribbean air and warmth, marveling at the magnificent yachts parked in the bay. Zach and Caleigh rented SeaDoo's to buzz around the bay. They had a wonderful time.

Zach and Caleigh enjoyed the rest of their port calls in St. Kitt's and St. Maarten together with their new traveling partners that knew their way around the ports. They mixed with the locals that knew Helen and George by name, having a wonderful time. The ladies enjoyed the shopping in St. Kitt's with George rolling his eyes at Zach as they entered another local shop for Helen. In St. Maarten, the older couple had no problem joining the kids that wanted a stop at the local Hard Rock Café. Caleigh and Zach loaded up on souvenirs for their brothers. They enjoyed a couple cocktails and appetizers.

After dinner together as the ship pulled out of St. Maarten, the kids walked down the hallway to their cabin with Helen and George. George looked at them. "Tomorrow is a day at sea," he smiled. "We get that. We've loved having you for company and traveling companions. You two are wonderful young adults"

Caleigh looked at him. "Are Zach and I going to hang out around the pool, working on our tans more?" She smiled. "You bet. But we'll be knocking on your door around five for pre-dinner drinks." She looked at the couple. "We told you two; we get it," she smiled.

Zach smiled. "See you tomorrow for cocktail hour," he winked at them.

Helen grabbed his arm. "Zach, who the hell is this Penelope Garcia that is now following me on Facebook and commenting on every picture of us together?"

Caleigh and Zach roared with laughter. "Helen," Zach smiled. "She's part of my family and you just have to roll with the flow with her."

Helen looked at him. "She's special?"

Zach smiled. "You have no clue how special," he said, kissing her cheek. "Good night you two."

With the hectic schedule of four ports of calls in four days, Zach and Caleigh slept in the next day. They walked into the outside café on the ship that made breakfast to order a little after ten. Picking up their orders, they looked around for a table. Helen and George waved at them from a table in the shade. Caleigh and Zach smiled and sat down with them. The older couple was sipping their refilled coffee with their breakfast trays already removed.

As Zach stuck in forkful of his ham, bacon, sausage and Cheddar cheese omelet, George wagged a finger at him. "The Wi-Fi in our stateroom finally kicked in last night. I Googled you on my computer. I don't do those smart phones. You're projected to be the Braves starting catcher next season."

Caleigh smiled at Zach. "Busted," she smiled, taking a bite of her Eggs Benedict.

"I'm a Mets fan," George said. "Fourth generation. I have season tickets."

"Does that mean we're off the Christmas card list," Zach asked, giving them his bullshit smile.

"No," George smiled. "My seats are four rows behind the Mets dugout. I expect an autographed baseball from you the first game you play there."

"Done," Zach smiled.

The good-byes at the Miami airport between the two couples the next morning were heartfelt. "Keep in touch you two," Helen smiled.

"We promise," Caleigh said, hugging her again. "Thank you both again. You made our honeymoon amazing," she smiled.

The limo pulled into their driveway a little before three that afternoon. They unpacked and Caleigh started a load of laundry as Zach sorted the rest. The doorbell rang. Zach zipped down the steps and smiled, looking out the window next to the door. He unlocked it. "Hi bro," he smiled. Jack blew into him for a power hug with his school backpack on his shoulders and Lexie on her leash.

"Wow," Jack commented. "You got a great tan," he smiled. It was a huge, happy reunion as Lexie bolted up the steps to find Caleigh.

Zach looked at Jack as he took his bookbag to the nook table off the dining room. "How much homework do you have," Zach asked.

"Just some math and history," Jack answered. "Mr. Matsch is going easy with us since we're off for two days," he smiled. "And those two are your specialty. Why I walked down," he smiled more. "And Lexie missed you two." He looked at Zach. "So did I," he smiled.

Zach rubbed his head. "Let's get it done bro."

They finished as Caleigh got the dryer going and put in another load of clothes. Zach looked at Jack. "What does Beth have out for dinner?"

"A hotdish already made," Jack smiled. "And I have to be home by four-thirty to put it in."

Zach rubbed his head again. "I'll help you bro." Caleigh came down the steps and Zach filled her in on the dinner plans.

She smiled. "I just got a text from Beth. She wants me to make some salads."

Zach kissed her. "I can do that. You OK while you finish the laundry?"

Caleigh smiled. "I'll walk up with Lex."

-00CM00-

Zach, Caleigh, Sean and Kim sat with Jack, Beth and Aaron the next night in Thanksgiving Eve church services. Merrill and Sela joined Dave at Father Jimmy's service.

The next morning, Zach and Caleigh were at Dave's for brunch with the rest. Aaron looked at Caleigh. "When you two leaving to go to your family's for Thanksgiving?"

Caleigh rubbed his arm. "Another one of the joys of marrying Zach," she smiled. "Aunt Donna knows flowers. But Thanksgiving, she has the whole family. And I mean whole," she said rolling her eyes. "Mom, of course helps her. But putting up with fifty-two people?" Caleigh shook her head and smiled. "I've got the perfect excuse to miss that."

Zach looked at Dave. "Why do you think Mike works every Thanksgiving," he smiled. Dave and Merrill pointed at him with a smile.

"And why they will join us for dessert," Beth smiled. "Along with Haley's family and Jimmy."

"When we get to finally open our wedding presents," Caleigh smiled at Zach.

"Thank god," Zach said. "Hopefully that will be the last of eating off paper plates."

"There's always the Black Friday sales," Sela smiled. Beth smiled as well. Caleigh pointed at her with a smile. Zach gave them the Hotchner glare.

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "Well done son," he smiled, shaking his head at Beth.

-00CM00-

Walking home from Aaron and Beth's, with the air crisp, hinting at winter, Caleigh looked at their home as Zach reigned in Lexie from exploring a yard. Caleigh stopped in her tracks and smiled at Zach. The small, white Christmas lights, outlining the frame of the roofline of their home were lit.

Caleigh pulled him into a hug and kissed him. "Just like you promised," she smiled.

Zach kissed her again. "I keep my promises to you." He deeply looked into her eyes. "All of them. And always."

#####

 **A/N: And I keep my promises to all of you. I said at the start you'd get the full story of this wedding. I've impatiently waited fourteen months to write this. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**

 **A few notes for this chapter – I and two friends went on a cruise several years ago that went to the eastern Caribbean that included a stop in St. Thomas. An older couple gave us the advice to rent the jeep and go to Drake's Point and then Magens Bay while we were there. They did not steer us wrong. Hence Helen and George. I will never, ever forget that day as long as the CRS doesn't really kick in. Both are truly amazing.**

 **And the reference to remember to drive on "the wrong side of the road"? I was the Jeep driver for that trip. I heard it every time we got into the Jeep. "Rockie! Drive on the left side!" Gee, I think the CRS was already setting in then. :D**

 **Google SeaDoo – there is no way I can explain it. Sorry.**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews and favorite/following alerts. Once again, I deeply appreciate it. And thank you to everyone that took the time to read. I understand that takes time and commitment. Thank you so much.**

 **Get ready for my milestone 100** **th** **story! Coming soon!**

 **And I mean soon. This one took on a life of its own.**

 **Sorry about the Black Friday reference Tigger. But with #99 now in the books, I have only** _ **one**_ **person to thank for this momentous journey I've made. That's you babe. Hugs and luvs my dear friend. Thank you for your support.**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
